WanderLust
by SlabKing
Summary: A strong desire to travel, but his travel becomes and adventure of Legendary proportions, read more to find out (Suck at intro this time, but that be a good story inside mate)
1. Chapter 1

**_This is were his adventure begins, this is wear you see him before the pain, before the adventure, before the loneliness and the mistrust, also remember I need some help. I need some idea of the sword Finn will come to use. And a vote on a possible romance, or forever alone, to die like another_**

 ** _Chapter one, a not so humble beginning_**

"Finn Mertens, this name may be unfamiliar to all of you… but you know him as the Wanderer, he who travels with out purpose" spoke a young Orc sitting around a fire with a vampire, a Werewolf, a Water and tree nympho and about three merchants. There was one more in the group that had sat down to listen to this mans tale, it was undetermined what or who he was. The only thing that could be seen were his boots a pair of worn leather boots, the rest of him was engulfed by shadows. Even if the man turned to look at someone, it was if his face was followed by the shadows themselves to keep him hidden.

"The Wanderer! That man is nothing more than a legend, the shit he has done is impossible even if you were immortal" spoke the vampire dismissing the Orcs story while adding a log to the fire to keep warm. He wore black pants with a dark green shirt, no shoes seeing as most vampires could fly so they saw no need for shoes.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you met him" responded the Orc quietly while taking a sip from a mug he had in is possession, probably mead or some other stiff alcohol from what the mysterious man could smell.

"Bullshit matè, the vampire has A point there that man is all but a legend" spoke a fat merchant with beady little eyes sunken into the mans fat face that wore the typical merchant outfit.

"But I HAVE met him, he had delivered a message to are chieftain about three month ago, he said that there was a Ogre War party heading in are direction, the chieftain ignored him, and he left, but before he left he had boughten a box of matches and some twine… I saw his eyes, as blue as the ocean with a fire behind. Looked as if they glowed" the Orc paused to take a drink before he continued "an hour after he left the Ogre War party had arrived, many of are sentry were fought of guard, by the time they had sounded the alarm the Ogres were already killing everyone in sight, I had killed two of the bastards before I was knocked out. I had awoken to find are village completely lifeless. Orcs and Ogre bodies alike were littered every wear. The strangest thing was that the Ogre war Party was dead among my brothers. When I had gone to search for survivors I found many of them had been impaled onto spikes. The market area was the center of it all, what was even stranger is what ever killed the Ogres and remaining Orcs had not lost a single warrior as if they were ghost, but I've seen ghost kill before and that was not ghost that did that" finished the Orc while downing the contents of his Mug

"Vlad the Impaler" spoke the mysterious man hidden by the shadows as all eyes turned on him.

"How… how do you… you know that?" Stuttered the Orc while looking at this 'shadow'

The man ever so slowly leaned forward into the light which revealed his face but more importantly he Ocean blue eyes that seemed to glow even in the darkness.

"Who do you think bought the matches and twine from you" spoke the man of the story… Finn Mertens

 ** _Six years earlier_**

The sun slowly set over the horizon. However, this was completely ignored by the young man who was completely enticed by the fires consuming his home. Finn turned away and heaved his pack into place before traveling north, away from hi- what was home. Even though Finn had lost all he held dear, he felt relaxed, relieved. He couldn't understand why but above all these Finn felt the need to move.

 ** _Wanderlust_**

Wanderlust, he felt that the word fit with what he was currently had heard his parents say this a few times and explained the word to him, he never truly understood this till now.

'Son one day you will experience this and I'm getting old I wont be there to guide you, but known when you truly feel this be prepared' these words echoed through Finns head over and over again, before a bang was heard from with in him, that bang was the sound of the flintlock he used to put his father out of his misery. It shouldn't have been like that, he shouldn't have been put down like some rabid dog.

Finn shook his head to clear these thoughts before walking north, his fathers maps said there was a town a days walk from home… or what was home. This town was supposed to be near a coast or on the coast he couldn't tell to much from his fathers notes but he would make the most from it.

Finn began his walk with the fire slowly starting to dim as the ground beneath his feet crunched. As Finn reached the edge of the farm he could see the desert before him, barren and lonely to the naked eye but to Finn there was all sort of creatures out there. The amount of times he had gone out there with his father to hunt had made him well aware of what was out there, some of what was out there.

Finn unslung the Trench gun from his back that his father liked to call the ThunderStick so much that he had carved it into the butt stock of the weapon. Finn quickly checked that it was load and had a shell in the chamber as well as a few extra shells in his pocket before began his march through the barren desert.

"This is going to be a long ass walk" cursed Finn before heading north towards the town.

 ** _One hours from town and a long ass desert walk later_**

Finn was running… more like limping. Finn had encountered Buzzards, Sand Cannibal Raiders that tend to drive around the desert at night in porcupine styled cars made from rusted metal meant to ram into anything on sight without taking damage, and Finn had pissed them off they had chased for over an hour before he had lost them. Now he was in sight of the town with the sun starting to rise, he would be safe as soon he got behind the town walls. But Grob had other plans for him. Six buzzards had jumped up from under the ground surrounding Finn. If his fathers notes and drawings were correct and matched to what he saw. Five Ghost lead by a lower level top dog- a NightBuckler.

Ghost were basically the savages of the Buzzard clan rejected by the more 'tamed' Buzzards. They eat anything and anyone, even eating other dead Buzzards. Dangerous in large numbers, hand to hand combat is advise range weapons will get one killed.

A NightBuckler a second in command type, their main choice in weapons are scrap shield and a pick axe. Very had to kill but not impossible its advised to run if in large numbers.

Finn brandished his Bowie knife with a serrated edge before getting into a sloppy combat stance, the only stance he could manage with ought screaming out in pain due to the twisted ankle he had gotten from a misstep before rolling down a sand hill. The NightBuckler seemed to size him up before grunting out an order to his subordinates. The Ghost charged soon after intent to tear apart Finn and eat him. Finn was tackled by a ghost that proceeded to scratch at his chest. Finn attempted to block the Ghost scratches before giving up and proceeded to stab the Ghost in the ribs. Three swift and vicious stabs to the Ghost's ribs had caused it to recoil in pain before Finn dealt the killing blow, a slash across the Ghost neck killed it quickly before throwing the corpse off of him self. As soon as Finn attempted to stand up another one had jumped onto his back intent on tearing off his head, Finn quickly grabbed the Ghost before throwing it off of himself. Finn then lifted his leg intent on stomping its head off but was stopped by a slasher the back from another Ghost claws causing Finn to fall over in pain right next to the downed Ghost from before. This Ghost quickly took the opportunity to slash at Finn, but he quickly jerked his head back avoiding its slash before retaliating with one of his own across its face before stabbing it in its left eye.

Two down three to go. Finn attempted to stand once more to notice that the Ghost had Given up on him and were currently focused on feasting on one of the two dead Ghost. The NighBuckler seemed to wait for Finn to make the first move not even preparing to parry or block what Finn would do next. After Fighting the first two ghost and nearly losing his life Finn was frustrated and now this asshole was underestimating him frustrated him even more. Finn slowly sheathed his Bowie Knife before unslinging ThunderStick and taking aim at NightBruckler's chest

Click "Shit" chuck chuck, CHOOM… THUMP… "*Sigh* That was close" The NightBrawlers blood oozed from the hole in its chest as it pooled around its corpse as the sand greedily licked it up. Finn reslung his ThunderStick before picking up the NightBuckler's Pick axe.

"Time to finish the job" spoke Finn while turning around Pick Axe in hand and walking towards the remaining Ghost.

 ** _About two and a half hours later_**

"This is boring as all hell"

"We are City Watch its are Job"

"More like glorified Grocery Store Bouncer!"

"What's a Grocery Store Bouncer?"

"There, There… well I don't know what all three of those are! I read it in a book, Okay!"

Two Wolf men in grey uniforms with leather Chest plates worn by City Watch who were currently bickering like an old married couple about their Job never noticed the figure covered in blood walking towards the gate before an alarm was sounded.

"TWENTY METERS! UNIDENTIFIED PERSON INJURED FROM THE LOOKS OF IT SOMEBODY GET A HEALER OUT HERE" Yelled a lizard man who was also part of the City Watch had yelled for a healer to get to the gates.

Finn was currently covered from head to toe in blood, some that was his and some that wasn't. He was also carrying a a bloody bag and a rusty Pick Axe. He was also walking with a very noticeable limp. Finn had only taken Fifty steps before he was met by the welcoming party. Six City Watch Men and a healer had stopped about ten steps from him. Finn through the blood bag forward before falling forward unconscious. The healer closed the gap between him and checked him over.

"I got a pulse but its weak, multiple cuts along the chest and back area as well as on both forearms we need to get him to a hospital quickly, you two help me get him up" the healer and two City Watch quickly lifted Finn of the ground and carried him back through the gates. The four that stayed behind had decided to check the bloody bag and the pick axe.

"Seems like a buzzard weapon"

"It is a buzzard weapon"

The City Watch Man who had the honor in opening the bloody bag, had emptied his breakfast from earlier that morning onto the ground before his companions saw why he had done this.

In the bag was the severed head of six buzzards.

A while later Finn was being healed on with regular means and a bit magical means. Some of the major cuts had healing magic used before being sewed and bandaged the smaller ones were just bandaged, his limp had also been checked on to see if it was major or not, but after a short examination it was determined nothing a few days of bed rest wouldn't fix. Word had also gotten out among the City Watch and even some of the Guards around what Finn had done to the Buzzards and how he had arrived. Stories also started to come up on who he could be, some said a hunter of hunter, others say a Mercenary or a hired gun, maybe even an adventure. What some people didn't think was one lucky sonva bitch that lived only by the skin of his teeth. It was about midday when Finn had awoken and paid for the help and healing he had received as well as answering a few questions. Basic questions such as his name and age and were he came from. Finn gave his name and age but lied about were he came from, he said he was a wanderer just looking to discover and so happened to be chased by Buzzards. With that tad bit of information Finn was allowed to leave. Finn walked along the food district of the city in order to get a bite to eat all the while City Watch and Guards keeping a close eye on him. However, before Finn could find himself some lunch he had accidentally bumped into a shark man that looked like he had been at sea for some time.

"Watch were your going runt"

"Sure you oversized goldfish"

"What did you say"

"I said Sure… you Oversized Goldfish"

"I'LL KILL YOU RUNT"

And with that a fight broke out, the Shark man was clearly taller than Finn and a lot bigger but Finn didn't care he would use this to his advantage. The Shark Man had prompted to use slow and heavy punches that would surely bruise and even knock out if he were to be hit, so Finn opted for a mix quick and vicious jabs and punches to the ribs and chest all the while dodging Shark mans fists. After around five minutes of wearing the Shark man down Finn made a quick strike to end it all. Finn dodged under the next few punches before delivering an uppercut to daze the man before drop kicking the man in the chest causing the man to hit the floor hard and not get up. Finn stood up, dusted himself off and limped towards a sign and with the adrenaline in his system currently pumping, it made the pain his ankle was currently going through to dampen, until he was none combat state.

 ** _Williams Sandwich shop_**

'Looks promising' thought Finn before walking in and taking a seat on the counter as a menu was slid towards him before an old mans voice was heard.

"I'll give yee a few minutes to look it over lad" spoke the old man who seemed to run the joint and if Finn had to guess this was Williams.

Williams was a large man about seven foot two, an Ex sailor type build if the anchor tatto on his left shoulder was anything to go by. He wore simple dirtied white pants and a blue shirt with an equally dirty white apron. This man also seemed to look like a dark skinned toned goblin, with wrinkles prominent on his skin and a few noticeable scars showing this man was no stranger to a fight.

Finn looked over the menu before knowing what he was going to order.

"Sir, I'm ready to order"

"What will it be lad?"

" I would like a BLT with extra bacon, a side of devils chips, and to drink a glass of water will due. O! And if I could get some ice for my ankle here, I kind of dropped kicked a Shark man looking for a fight even though I had a sprained ankle"

"Not to worry lad I'll get that ice, and your order will be six shillings"

Finn handed the man over six gold coins from a small bag in his pack before answering.

"Sorry Sir, I don't know what these shillings are but I have gold coins"

"Son, around these parts your going to want to keep that hidden, ye see the currency systems goes like this. Ten bronze shillings is equal to one silver shillings and ten silver shillings or a hundred bronze shillings is equal to one gold shillings , what you are about to hand me would be a months work for a person like me, people would kill for that kind of money son" Finn just nodded and thanked the man before having a glass of iced water put in front of him as well as the bag of ice he asked for.

Finn rifled through his bag to grab a scarf he had to use as a makeshift bandage to hold the ice in place to ease the pain in his ankle. Finn took a small sip from his water before fully relaxing his body, his bag on the ground at his feet with ThunderStick attached to the bag with shell in chamber and four more in the tube within reach just in case something were to go wrong. A little later and after a glass and a half of water, came back Williams with Finns order. A nicely toasted bread slices with a heart amount of bacon along side lettuce and tomato, next came the devils chips. It was a small bowl stacked high with freshly baked oven chips making them healthier compared to the fried version, next to the bowl was bottle of hot sauce with a red demon with large horns giving two thumbs up and smiling along side a handful of limes. Finn tasted the sauce, it was good. No overpowering spicy ness that would make one regret it but not to weak. He quickly poured a hearty amount before cutting open the limes and squeezing the limes over it to give it the final touch before cutting his sandwich in half, like a triangle.

Finn was about half way through his lunch when five men barged into Williams Sandwich Shop. Finn didn't turn around or stop eating he just paid attention to the fist steps as they got closer. Three were light and the last two were heavy and one pair sounded familiar.

"That's him there captain he's the one the busted me up"

"Hey Goldfish didn't think you'd come back for another ass whooping, and let me guess you brought your friends" Finn turned around in his seat of what stood before him, and he wasn't expecting it. The captain was a Jungle nympho.

"Buster here says you busted him up is that true young man" Finn sized the group up. Another shark man like buster with no visible weapon, same went for buster. They stood behind her. On either side of the captain stood two red with a mix of yellow skinned lizard women both with sheathed swords and loaded muskets with bayonets. The captain her self had two flintlock pistols and a sheathed sword. Finn quickly went through all the possible scenario and conclude he would die in each, not without taking two or maybe even three with him, and from the position he was in he wouldn't have the chance to get his Trench gun.

"Yes Ma'am I busted up your man here but it was in pure self defense I wasn't looking for no trouble just looking for a bite to eat that's all" the Captain looked him over also sizing him up, the kid must have been at least 16 maybe older he was about 5'8'' just shorter than her by about 3 inches. This kid was an ant compared to buster hight of 7'2", but the kid didn't have a single scratch, not made by Buster that is but buster was completely bruised up ribs and chest the center of the attacks along with his jaw from what buster recounted. She saw the kid had raw potential and given the opportunity he would make a great Pirate, even a captain one day.

"Hey kid how bout we go for a walk and talk this out and clear things up, maybe we could get to know each other" she spoke. Finn mulled this over before agreeing.

"Sure, but if this is a trap know I'm taking a whole lot of you with me"

"Wouldn't dream of it kid"

Finn quickly devoured the rest of his sandwich before yelling a thanks to William and leaving. Slinging the pack back on before removing his trench gun and discharging the shell in the in the chamber as a show of good faith before pocketing the shell. The Lizard woman looked his weapon over wondering what it could do. Finn walked side by side with the Captain with the Lizard women behind him and the Shark men behind them.

"So son what brings you here to Raroka?"

"Just a pit stop, and a temporary haven from the Buzzards"

"Don't worry about them they only pick your corpse clean after your dead"

"The desert people, the ones that ride around at night on the hunt for blood"

"Aaa, Ive heard of them and some of my Buccaneers fought them before joining up, tales say they are savages and cannibals killing all and eating all"

"Ghost do that but not the more tamed ones"

"Tamed ones?"

"Well you see Ghost are the more savage ones eating anything and anyone even other Buzzards its why the Buzzards treat them like dogs"

"And how would you know?"

"Well before arriving here I was chased by Buzzards but I evaded them. However I was later ambushed by five Ghost and a NightBuckler. I killed two Ghost but not before they got their licks in, the remaining Ghost ate the dead ones"

"What about the NightBuckler?" Asked Buster as he to was enthralled by this kids tale of survival

"I'm getting there, after I had gotten of the floor the NightBuckler seemed to underestimate me seeing as I was covered in blood a lot mine and some not, he seemed to give me the first move. I quickly unslung ThunderStick here aimed at his chest and shot him killing him instantly before picking up his pick axe and moving to the remaining Ghost in order to finish what I started"

"And then what happened" asked the captain in suspense.

"Did you die!" Spoke the second shark before Buster slapped him over the head

"Of Course he didn't die you idiot his right here"

"Sorry, but go on then what happened"

"After about two and a half hours I arrived near the city gates being met by a welcoming party, I threw a blood drenched bag at their feet dropped the pick and passed out"

"What was in the bag?" Asked one of the Lizard girls

"Their heads"

"Bullshit!" Spoke buster

"City Watch opened the bag go ask one of them, look their goes one now"

"I got this" spoke the second Lizard woman before jogging over to the City Watchman. A quick exchange later left both parties shivering before she walked back to the group

"Told you" spoke Finn smugly.

"But that doesn't explain why your traveling through the desert?" Asked the captain out of curiosity

"Im just a boy consumed by WanderLust"

"Uhh?" Spoke the entire group in unison

"An ever consuming feeling of travel to those touched by the desire" The Captain saw the opportunity and pounced.

"Well son if you want that desire filled why not join my crew, I promise a camaraderie among the Buccaneers and a sense of adventure! So what do ya say!"

Finn thought things over for a moment before a grin that threatened to break his face appeared upon it.

"When do I start!"

"That's the spirit Buccaneer"

 ** _Two months later_**

"FIRE!"

The rumbling of cannons was heard before the splintering of wood echoed as the cannon balls met their mark.

"QUICK HOOK HER SHE'S WEAK" harpoons quickly followed before the ship was pulled closer to The Pioneer to allow boarding. Buccaneers quickly stormed the ship killing all who stood before them with brutal efficiency, however the stronger pirates held up in a fight taken a life if possible before dying. However, one Buccaneer would not stray from this fight.

Finn wearing a birth pair of white pirate pants and boots with no shirt, his hair in a short ponytail with a piece of light blue cloth to act as a bandana, jumped from The Pioneer landing before the Pirate captain, A wolf man flanked by two Swash Bucklers sword and flintlock at the ready. Finn brought up his ThunderStick to bare before firing at the first Swash Buckler turning the mans shoulder and heart area into bloody bits and engaging the second with the bayonet attached to his Trench Gun skewering the man in a swift manner using only three moves, The captain before him was another story. Firing his Flintlock giving Finn no time to doge, the bullet grazed his left shoulder. Finn quickly loaded another shell into the chamber before propping it against the railing before out his Bowie knife and picking up a flintlock in reverse grip using the weapon as a makeshift hammer.

The captain nodded before dropping his flintlocks and unsheathing both of his ivory grip with simple design Rapier Swords.

"You are honorable for a pirate, fighting on a fair ground rather than quickly finishing me of with that musket there" spoke the Captain not knowing the design of the Trench Gun

"And so are you, you could have shot me when I was preparing to arm myself but waited"

"That is a story for another life time, now lets fight boy and don't disappoint me" and with that their deadly dance was off, Finn had gotten in a slash before having to block and doge or fear being cut in two. Their Fight was magnificent Old against Young showing what both sides could do. Finn had gotten another slash on the Captain thigh but not with out a strike of the captains own slashing Finns right thigh. The slash was not deep enough to kill but he would bleed out if he did not finish the fight quickly. Steel met steel, flesh met flesh and not long after steel met flesh. Finn had fallen to the ground forced to roll away. However, he was not fast enough and was slashed across the back causing Finn to yell in pain before jumping up and throwing his makeshift hammer at the Captain, knocking away a sword before once again clashing steel. Finn had shoulder charged the Captain knocking both to the floor. Finn in a flash had buried his knife into the Captains furry chest ending his life quickly before once again standing before sheathing his Bowie knife. Finn picked up the Rapier before impaling them into the railing, the ivory grips seeming to glow as Finn raised his retrieved ThunderStick into the air with one arm yelling out in victory as the remaining Pirates looked up in defeat before surrendering.

Only one of the many victory to come

Finn walked down the stairs covered in his own blood, he quickly maid a bee line for the Captains quarters. Finn quickly closed the door behind him, the room was cast in a dim candle light a rather calming just like Grisha's quarters. Finn walked over to table covered in maps, not wanting to waste time Finn quickly rolled all the maps into one large tube before looking around before two things caught his eye. A black and white box with a skull, and a glass case.

Finn walked towards the Glass case first noticing a rather strange looking Flintlock, their was a gold plaque below it with writing

1847 colt revolver walker dragoon

"Hmm looks more like a hand cannon… that's what I'll call you hand cannon"

Finn looked for a leather satchel before opening the case and depositing the Hand Cannon into the bag. After a closer inspection of the case Finn found a latch the he slowly opened before finding what looked like a holster, a small leather journal the size of his palm probably holding no more than thirty pages and a small box along side a bag that seemed to way the same, Finn all deposited this into the satchel before prying off the plaque with his knife. He walked over to the black and white box before quickly depositing it as well along with what looked like bottles of rum, six in total not counting what was in the box. He would look these over later. Finn walked towards the door only for it to open quickly, before him stood Grisha. Finn quickly walked over to her before handing her over the maps.

"Captain, here are some maps that were on the table and any notes that looked important"

Grisha quickly looked Finn over before seeing his still bleeding slashes across his chest and possibly his back (Doesn't see the one on the back) along with a bullet graze.

"Grob Finn forget about that lets get you to the healers" she looked over to Buster and the two lizard women that Finn found or were twins, Candy and Cindy along with the second shark from two months ago Anchor was his name, before quickly dishing out orders.

"Bring everything of value or important back to my quarters, along with any rum or alcohol the rest you all can have, I'll take Finn to the healer" and with that she walked off with Finn.

Twenty Minutes later

"Ouch, come one Crystal be a lot more gentle"

Crystal a wolf woman, one of the Shamans on board was quickly using regular means to quickly close Finns wounds before using her healing powers to do a better job, none of this was not painless and Finn new that but it didn't stop him from grunting in pain. Crystal quickly finished with the stitches before slapping Finn on the back before continue the processes

"Ooo the Big bad Pirate is in pain, you wouldn't be in pain if you went with the simple and easy route!"

"You know I would never get stronger if I took the easy way out I need to push my self to the limit to increase my limit"

"Got a point there"

"So Finn what's in the bag?" Asked Grisha seeing as Finn seemed to claim some things for himself, which was strange Finn usually waited for her before entering.

"Uhh, somethings that seemed to call to me, I'll show you later in your quarters there maybe something you like, this way we can look at them together and you could possibly answer questions"

Grisha only nodded and not long after Crystal had finished. All that was left was the pale flesh in place of his wounds, scars of his three wounds

"There you go clean bill of health, don't go dying out there" crystal waved them off as they left.

Grisha's quarters

Grisha, Candy and Cindy along with Finn sat around a round table as Finn slowly and carefully pulled out the items from with in. First was the Hand Cannon, the gold plaque the bag and the box of same weight, the small leather journal and the holster last.

"This is called a 1847 colt revolver walker dragoon, or how I like to call it the Hand Cannon"

"Hmmm" said the trio before Grisha reached for the small box with closer inspection seemed to be made of wood with a latch on one side. She quickly undid the latch and inside was six rows of twelve tightly packed together were brass tubes, presumably the ammunition. In the bag that Candy had opened were the same tubes of ammunition.

"Seems that you have a flint lock with special ammo and a holster, the holster also seems to hold ammo, quickly try it on"

Finn quickly tried his holster on, still shirt less with the tattoo on his right peck showing. The holster fit snugly, not to tight that it restricted movement but not to lose that it created a problem. On his left side the gun would be holstered along with a clasps to keep the Hand Cannon from falling out on his right were two leather pockets that had slots to secure the ammo from falling out.

The leather journal was looked over by Grisha before putting it down.

"The journal seems to be instructions on how to use, maintain and repair your 'revolver' as it is called along with the steps of making more ammunition, alright Finn show us the rest you can play with your toy later"

Finn pulled out what remained the black and white box and the six bottles Finn saw a name on the box.

Patròn x Guillermo del Toro

"OF ALL THAT IS HOLY AND UNHOLY FINN CAN I PLEASE HAVE A BOTTLE!" Yelled Grisha with eyes as wide as saucers. To say Finn was startled was an understatement he was terrified she looked ready to tear him apart for the bottle in his hand.

"What.. what's so important about the bottle?"

"Finn those are the last six bottles in the world of that, I'll give you Cindy and Candy for one!"

"Wait what the Hell!" Yelled both Girls before Finn handed her three of the bottles.

"Captain you can have these three I don't drink but I like the bottle design and I keep what's ever in the box and the box itself"

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She yelled while cradling the bottle like a new born baby

"I'll just let myself out" said Finn before leaving to his room in order to better understand his Hand Cannon.

 ** _With Grisha some time later_**

Grisha nursed a cup of Patròn x Guillermo del Toro with some ice while thinking about when she first met Finn and the day they gave him his tattoo.

In under a month Finn was climbing and working like any other sailor would after a year on a ship. He was like a spider monkey when climbing.

She also worked on other aspects of his skill level hunting on land and in water for one. After a week Finn had helped the crew hunt their lunch, A Large great white. They had eaten heartY that night, anything that wasn't eaten was turned into jerky. He was also given his name, his sea name.

Hunter

He was named Hunter after showing his nack for hunting from simple deer and other herbivores to the mighty White Shark they had eaten. They had also given him his tattoo a few night later.

 ** _Not all those who wander are lost_**

On his right peck simple but beautiful.

She took a sip from her cup before looking out the window

"The time he spends with us will be interesting to say the least" she quickly downed the contents of her glass before blowing out the candle, sleep was needed she would think about their next course of action at dawn.

 ** _Dawn the next day with Grisha and Finn_**

Grisha was currently marking up the main map with stashes that the Pirate Captain had on some islands and off the coast of a major settlement, a smart but risky way of securing loot. Finn on the other hand was marking places on interest the Captain had marked down in his travels. Finn also had his own set of maps… his fathers maps. Grisha knew of Finn after a night they spent talking of whatever came up, eventually Finn had ended up talking about his life up to now. To say it was dark was an understatement, but Finn had somehow moved on. However, his WanderLust had never diminished his time on the ship had kept it controlled, Grisha felt it would only go away after he finally settled down and found a place to call home, but not for a while he was only Sixteen and had his entire life ahead of him, he would look back on the time he spent on the ship a found memory and stories he would one day tell his children.

Finn along with Grisha had finished rather quickly as Finn also had skills with navigation and map reading.

"So what's the plan for today Captain"

"Hey Finn? Do you still when that polar bear hide?"

"Yes, but why ask Captain if you don't mind me asking?"

"I know a place we could either hunt for it or barter"

"I would like to Hunt it Captain, this way I could test my strength in combat against a stronger opponent… it would also make a pretty interesting story Captain"

"Well then good, we are about a days sail from the hunting ground so some nomadic polar bears that tend to traveler towards place with more food and enough Ice during the summer"

"I'll go prepare my self then Captain" and with that Finn walked out in order to prepare himself for what was to come

 ** _A day later_**

Finn was wearing a pair of brown leather trousers. Nothing more nothing less. No shirt, no shoes. At his hip was his Bowie knife. Finn looked over towards Grisha before looking back towards the tundra.

"Give me two days, if I'm not back by the I'm dead"

Finn walked of towards the setting horizon as the rest of the crew went below to wait, in hopes that Hunter, their Hunter would return with is quarry.

 ** _Two days later (leave the fight to your imagination, but only I know what truly happened)_**

This would be the last night they would stay, they had heard mighty and bone rattling roars from both beast and Man alike they had feared the worst but kept their promise. Guards had been posted to see if he would return but they had fallen asleep on the job, but if they were awake they would have seen Finn in all his glory.

The crew had awoken that morning to the smell of cooking meat, when they had gotten onto the deck they didn't to expect what they saw. Before them stood Finn. What looked to be white hands going up in down his body made of paint with the occasional red one. His back was turned to them. A large wound, going from his right shoulder wrapping around his hips seeming to end on the front covered in blood. His trousers were torn leaving only shreds of clothing being held by random stitches.

The beast, a polar bear was hanging next to him completely skinned and gutted waiting for someone to cut a piece to cook and the hide set out to dry on the railing of the ship.

Grisha was the last to come out pushing through here Buccaneers before seeing Finn.

"Hunter?" She spoke the name the crew had given him, Finn slowly turned around revealing the front to the rest of the crew. Revealing as well that the back slash ended just above his waist line, it would make for a worthy and legendary Battle Scar. In the center of Finns chest was a bloody paw print that marked he had hunted his quarry, but not without a good fight his face was also covered in paint giving him the appearance of a tribal with a skeleton face. Finn only smiled warmly before looking at his fellow Buccaneers and Captain.

"So, who wants breakfast?"

 ** _End the First chapter here is the beginning of a new story. Hope you guys like it. Also here are some links for what the captain looks like in the next chapter I'll leave links to pictures of all of Finns gear and tattoos_**

artwork/wElAL

gallery/12418879/Not-all-those-who-wonder-are-lost


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go next chapter nothing much to say, still need ideas for a sword for are favorite adventurer, and thank you guys for the comments only two so far but more will come hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do.**

 **Chapter 2: Separation**

Finn currently sat in the crows nest of the ship pondering his adventure among the Buccaneers aboard the Pioneer. Grisha their captain had promised him adventure and camaraderie among the crew, and she delivered ten fold and still lived up to her words even after two years of being among the Buccaneers.

 ** _1 month ago_**

It was his birthday and the crew had decided that some shore time would be best, this way they could celebrate his birthday and resupply. He was also given the day to himself before being told to meet up. Finn had found a black smith and ended up having the man make these 'bullets' as they were called as well as a few shells. Finn had also figured out a way to fire harpoons from muskets and his ThunderStick, using specialized shells that one of The Pioneers wizard had shown him how to make after Finn had

spent a day reverse engineering his shells so he could make them himself. By the end of the day Finn and the Wizard had come up with shells that could light a target on fire, they called them Dragons breath, the name fit and Finn thanked him with giving him a favor he could call upon when ever. The wizard handed him a piece of paper, before saying something cryptically. "when the time is right it well glow, just remember to glow back" he said in a gravelly voice.

Finn was collecting his bullets before Buster had came to retrieve him under Grisha's order. Finn was led to a bar before the whole crew greeted him and yelled a happy birthday before the drinking happened and the music played.

Finn smiled at thought of that time as he watched the sun slowly rise before another thought came across his mind.

 ** _13 months ago_**

"How much more digging do we have to do?" Whined Buster

"We dig until we find it" responded Grisha sweetly

Finn, Grisha, Buster and Anchor were currently on a small island riddled with holes that had been dug by Buster and Anchor, after spending the entire day here patience had began to strain, but out of nowhere Finn yelled in anger.

"GROB DAMN THESE FUCKING PIRATE CAPTAINS AND THERE STRANGE ASS WAYS IN HIDING THINGS! WHY CANT THEY JUST HAVE A MAP THAT HAS **_X_** MARKS THE FUCKING SPOT!" and after his small rant Finn threw his shovel into the shrubbery to his left before a loud clang followed. The group quickly walked over to were the sound came from before entering a small clearing, and in the center of the small clearing was… A large red **_X_**.

"Well that was convenient" spoke Anchor before the three men started digging out the **_X_** as fast as possible. After twenty minutes the box had the dirt all around it removed but was chained down, they attempted to break the chains with the shovels before Finn go frustrated and shot the locks off with The Hand Cannon.

"That's was a day to remember" spoke Finn out loud to himself sitting within the crows nest. However something went wrong, the rising sun had disappeared behind dark foreboding clouds the screamed imminent death ahead. Finn quickly climbed down to see the crew sharping harpoons and loading cannons and Muskets along with Flintlocks. Finn quickly ran towards his quarters retrieving his Hand Cannon with her holster and ammunition quickly downing it before reaching for his ThunderStick before grabbing a small black bag and pouring the contents out.

A mix of blue, red and orange shells poured out before Finn solely picked out the blue ones before putting everything back into the bag.

The Blue shells were made for shooting out harpoons

The Red shells were the normal shells

The Orange shells were the Dragon breath rounds.

Finn quickly proceeded to pack everything into his large rucksack, fearing the worst would happen. Finn quickly spoke an enchantment that one of the wizards had showed him, it was meant to protect things from element attacks, such as fire or lighting and water.

Finn quickly grabbed a quiver of harpoons from the corner of his room before loading one into his ThunderStick along with a blue shell before slinging both onto his back along with his rucksack.

Before leaving the room Finn grabbed a musket next to the door also loading in a shell, his next course of action was finding Grisha.

Running towards the captains quarters Finn found her also preparing herself before looking at Finn and speaking.

"One of are Sentry's, a wizard has sensed something coming are way its big, so get to your battle station" and with that Finn was off, he had ran towards Buster intent on helping him with his cannon.

It had started to rain. The small pitter pater of rain drops was heard hitting the deck before it appeared. A large sea creature the likes no one has seen before, all except for one. The beast was a large water serpent with three heads that was two times as big as The Pioneer.

"HYDRA! FIRE!" Yelled Grisha over the roar of the creature as cannons roared to life along with muskets firing harpoons before needing to reload. The Hydra quickly retaliated by using one if its head to smack against the ship causing it to groan in protest of the hit it had taken, this had to end quickly because a few more hits in the same manner would sink The Pioneer with the crew to follow in a watery grave.

Finn quickly came up with a plan before running towards Grisha who was currently steering away from the water serpent.

"GRISHA A FEW MORE HITS LIKE THAT AND WERE DONE FOR!"

"AND WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO! I CAN BARLEY OUT MONVER THE SERPENT!"

"I HAVE A PLAN! BUT YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO TRUST ME! GET EVERYONE TO THE LIFE BOATS! AND MAKE SURE THE DECK HAS AT LEAST SIX LOAD CANNONS ON EACH SIDE!"

Grisha had a gut feeling something was going to go wrong, but the determination in Finns eyes eased the feeling as she ran to get everyone together. As soon as Grisha was out of sight Finn had yelled for ten muskets to be loaded and brought up to him, if the plan went south the crew would still need weapons.

Finn had changed course and sailed away from the Hydra at full speed before running towards. The life boats, everyone was currently boarding before Grisha stood before him.

"What's the plan?"

"Your not going to like it" spoke Finn before eyeing Buster and nodding towards him before Buster restrained Grisha before boarding a life boat.

"FINN! FINN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I'm not coming with you this time, I'm giving you the chance to get a shore, three miles north from here is a coast and a town a mile from their to the east, just follow the coast"

Realizations dawned upon Grisha face before tears streamed down her face.

"YOU BASTARD DON'T DO THIS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO!"

"I have to" and with that Finn turned his back before heading back the steering wheel (forgot what you call that part of the ship)

"NO! I'M ORDERING YOU TO GET BACK-" but Grisha was cut off as the life boat plummeted to the waters below before the men started to row towards the coast.

The Hydra quickly diverted its attention towards the crew and was nearly upon them before the roar of Cannons once more cut the water Serpent off before yelling was heard.

"HEY IM NOT DONE WITH YOU, YOU OVERSIZED GARDEN SNAKE!"

The Hydra seemed to look at Finn before charging seeming to understand the challenge from the young man. However, unknown to the Hydra the young man had set a trap rigging the ship to explode at the light of a match, Finn had spilled oil and gunpowder everywhere. As soon as the Hydra was close Finn used his limited arsenal to unleash as much damage as human possible at that moment… it wasn't much.

The Harpoons seemed only to piss it of even more, Finn was forced to move to the game ending plan. With the last harpoons being shot from his Trench Gun he drawed the serpent towards him until the serpent was basically resting on the ship. Finn quickly picked up his ruck sack and pulled out something he had boughten three months ago.

 ** _Three months ago_**

"When the hell are you ever going to need that?"

"Never know, what if we fight something and we need that extra umph to things"

"got a point there lets go"

 ** _Present_**

Finn had pulled multiple sticks if dynamite from with his bag. There was a hole in the center. Finn quickly shoved his last harpoon into the hole before loading it into his trench gun before lighting what seemed to be a ten second fuse before firing and running towards the edge of the ship and diving into the deep blue ocean around him.

The Hydra roared in victory, seeing as the small man had 'ran' from its mighty ness, that was before it along with the Pioneer was consumed in a fiery ball of inferno. Over the roar of the fire, the cries of one person were heard.

"FINNNNNNNNNN!" Yelled Grisha before she fell to the floor tears streaming down her face over the loss of her crew member, but she was not the only one many of the other female Buccaneers were crying as well having bonded with the young man as well over the course of the two years. The men, were quite mourning the fall of their brothers arms as they rowed. Never to see him again as he sunk to the bottom to Davey Jones locker in watery grave.

 ** _With Finn after some time_**

Finn lay there far from dead on a beach as the waves brushed sea water against his face as the sun bared down onto him. Finn slowly raised himself coughing violently before looking around.

His Trench Gun lay in the sand away from the salty water along with his Ruck sack. Finn quickly patted himself down to Finn his Hand Cannon was still in her holster along with bullets. As Finn stood up, he looked of into the distance to see what looked like smoke raising into the air.

"What remains of The Pioneer" said Finn aloud to to one before walking towards his things.

It was a small island no bigger than a handful of Man-o-War ships put together. Finn rummaged through his ruck sack before pulling out his Bowie knife and a hatchet. He quickly got to work cutting down a palm tree for wood before looking for dry stick and leaves for kindling. Finn started a fire before stripping down to his briefs and laying down his clothes near the fire to dry before once more rummaging through his bag pulling out a handful of rags before grabbing his trench gun and Hand Cannon quickly disassembling, drying and reassembling before doing it all over again. He then checked his ammo before loading his Hand Cannon and putting it inside the ruck sack. Finn the grabbed his Bowie knife before marching into the jungle, he needed food and water.

As Finn marched through the Jungle he came upon something strange. An abounded bunker made from what seemed like cut stone. This Bunker had a rusted iron door that was hanging off its hinges. Finn slowly opened the door only for it to turn into dust as soon as his fingertips had touched the door. The bunker was small. On the left side was a small bunk pushed against the wall with what looked like a foot locker underneath the bed, at the head and the foot of the bed were crates that were olive green at some point. Next to the entrance were two lanterns both a faded red with a three boxes of matches next to them. Finn picked up one before shaking it. A swish of liquid was heard before Finn lit the lantern letting the dim wick light the room, Finn quickly shook the next one also hearing the swish before lighting it as well, Finn left this one on the crate while he carried the first on in his left hand pointed forward with his right holding the Hand Cannon ready to fire at a moments notice. Finn looked around before finding the skeleton remain of the previous owner with what looked like a letter. Finn grabbed a crate, dragging to the center of the room before setting down the lantern, he would pile things of interest here.

Finn walked back over picking up the second lantern before walking towards the remains of the previous owner before retrieving the letter and setting it down on the crate. Twenty minutes turned into an hour and before he knew it that one hour turned into four. Finn was hoping to find bits and scraps that could be salvaged, but Lady Luck seemed to smile down on him and his search had proved bountiful.

A handful of crates that seemed to have worth while things along with a duffel bag with something inside of it with significant weight and a jingle when he had shaken it, the sounds of bullets, but heavier. Finn had decided to move his camp inside the small bunker, seeing as it was easily defended able from anything and provide better protection from the elements. It wasn't perfect, but with some work it would be in time.

Finn currently sat on a crate in the center of the room with another crate as a table being lit dimly by his lantern. The door had been blocked by sturdier metal crates on place of the absent door. The skeleton remains had also been buried. The persons name was apparently Dave, and the letter was addressed to a brother or close friend he referred to as brother. The letter also referred to a fallout shelter located somewhere between to tall mountain, and that a funny looking rock would be near the entrance. The letter was accompanied by pictures of three things. The Mountains, the rock and the shelter entrance. That's all the important bits in it.

Finn currently nursed a warm can of 'ravioli' as the can called it. It was good, Grob knows how long it was their but it was still good. After his light meal Finn had fixed up the raggedy bunk making it usable.

'For now I sleep, there's food and water here so I don't have to worry about that for a while but I would rather no becoming lazy, I need to be self sufficient if I want to survive, tomorrow I'll get my barring and figure out a way off of this island' thought Finn while sliding under the covers, Trench Gun loaded and underneath the bad writhing grabbing distance and the Hand Cannon safely tucked under his pillow.

Tomorrow would be another story but for now sleep was needed.

 ** _With the rest of the Buccaneers_**

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK FOR HIM!" Yelled Grisha while attempting to board a ship to commandeer for her mission.

"Ma'am"

"NO HE'S ALIVE"

"Captain… he gone" spoke Cindy and Candy before enveloping Grisha their Captain into a tight embrace

"He… was… so young" whimpered Grisha, tears threatening to come cascading down her soft face. She fell to her knees, being forced to accept Finns death, the boy that had grown on her, the boy she saw as a little brother… was gone

The Pioneers slowly stood as one, Grisha being helped along by the twins towards an Inn near the docks they had anchored at not more than half an hour ago. They would stay for a few days, maybe Grob spared him and he would meet up with them. Just maybe, they thought just maybe will see his face one more time.

 ** _One month later_**

Finn was currently walking along the beach barefoot wearing nothing but his pants. Finn had been on the island for little over a month and he had already claimed it for himself, but being unable to mark it on his map due to him not knowing were 'exactly' he was. As Finn was walking on the beach he could notice a few coconuts hanging from the tree, he quickly walked over before climbing the tree. Knocking down three before climbing bag down. Finn grabbed a sharp rock from near by, he then started to poke a hole into one coconut. As soon as he was content with the hole, Finn took a swig from it enjoying the taste of the coconut water wash over his tongue and lips. Finn sat down in the dry sand looking out towards the seemingly endless ocean before him.

"The Bunker needs a door and its done" spoke Finn aloud to himself as e thought of all the work he had done on it. The Bunker was shaped like a small dome with a 360 degree view on the area surrounding it with slots to look out of with a spot for a door that was currently missing. Finn had used bags he had found to make sand bags stacking them all around the side of the Bunker making a sort of second wall that reached right bellow the slots, Finn had made wooden pikes before shoving them through the sand bag wall at random intervals as an added defense for those of stupid enough to charge. After further inspection of the small bunker Finn had found a small hatch that led to the roof of his small bunker, but no ladder. Finn had made a ladder before getting to the roof, and once more Finn set up defenses. Another wall of sandbags at the edge all the way around, but instead of pikes it was bared wire Finn had found in a crate along with tools he was using to do all of the defenses. That was all done in a week.

Finn had finished his first coconut, he started on the second before standing up. Putting the rock in his pockets while each hand held a coconut before walking towards his dock. The second week Finn used to build a dock, a small dock just enough to fit a ship the size of the Pioneer. Simple and efficient just the way he liked it. When Finn arrived he had started cracking open the third coconut. Finn sat at the end of the dock his legs dangling over the edge above the water.

Finn hadn't tried to signal any rescue, the wanderlust was still there but he had gotten the urge to claim while on the island an so he did hanging the Buccaneers Flag high in the sky above his bunker. A simple pirate flag with a flaming skull with a red an orange color scheme, all but the white skull that is. As Finn was eating the last bits of coconut he saw a passing ship small, most likely a merchant ship.

Finn quickly walked over to a crate that was on the docks, he pulled out a flare gun, something he found in the bag a month ago, aiming sky ward he fired. The projectile soared into the air before exploding into a ball of green smoke. The ship slowly did a U-turn towards his dock. Finn walked off towards his bunker to retrieve his things and get dressed, was about time he got off his island.

"I should have really thought of a name for it" spoke Finn aloud as he disappeared into the jungle.

 ** _With the ship_**

"Sir? Why are we responding to green smoke"

"Someone needs help that's why"

"What if it's a trap Sir?"

"Then we take as many as we can with us"

"Aye aye Captain!" Spoke the rest of the crew as they docked. The Captain was the first one off, looking around for the person that shot off the green smoke. The crew followed looking of towards the Jungle waiting, but before long a mysterious individual made their way out of the brush and walked up to them, covered from head to toe in gear. A pack holding a strange looking musket on the right side along with a rather large knife, a pot was also dangling off a strap on the bottom left side of the bag, a roll or sleeping bag lay rolled up tightly and strapped to the top of the bag made from what looked to be a polar bear. The man wore rather dark olive green pants with light brown leather boots that stopped right bellow the knee, on his belt loop on the right side hung a canteen. The man also wore a long sleeved blue T-shirt with a brown jacket that was opened to reveal the handle of a musket tucked snugly against his left side. The man wore a strange green bandanna that covered the bottom part of his face with a pair of tinted goggles covering his eyes. It was noticed a small bomb shaped thing was attached to the packs left shoulder strap with a smaller knife sheathed and attached to the right side. An to top it all off the man had a strange hat that seemed to cover his ears, the last thing the man had was a large duffel bag packed to the brim sitting by his feet

"Hello, seems you saw my signal" spoke the man in a calm and collected voice

"Yeah you could say that, what are you doing here mate?"

"Sea serpent attacked the vessel I was one, ended up sinking her and killing the crew, I wash up here about a month ago"

"Uh, well your lucky to be alive then mate, we can take you with us and drop you off at are destination after we dock"

"Sounds good, but I have a question"

"What is it lad?"

"Well you see" the man walked forward pulling out various maps before speaking up again. "I was wondering if you could help me mark this island on my map, I kind of last my sense of direction after washing up here"

"Well that's easy, we can do them on deck this way me and my crew can get you off this island" the man nodded before following the captain towards his quarters before the Captain yelled a few order before they were off. The Captain and the man would spend the next several hours looking over the maps and marking places of interest, the island and their Current destination… OOO.

 ** _A Several hours later with the Captain and Finn_**

Finn was sitting across from the Captain Rios, A Fox man with light grey fur in Captains Garbs. Both Men were currently nursing a bottle of water with and orange. Finn had traded locations and points of interest on each other's maps before sitting in their very uncomfortable silence, hearing the waves splash against the ship.

"So, never really explained the Sea Serpent that attacked your vessel or why" spoke the Captain as the young man he came to find out who's name was Finn.

"I was sitting in the crows nest when the sky had darkened, it was a Hydra or that's what the Captain had yelled out before she started yelling out commands out to the crew. Before we knew it the ship was getting ready to sink after another hit, so I took the matters into my own hand. Set the crew off into the rafts before challenging the Hydra. I used my ThunderStick here and sent It and the ship straight to the bottom… or what was left them" Finn took a drink from his glass and finishing what was left of the Orange.

"Sorry to hear that, I truly am" Finn nodded in response before downing his glass and standing up.

"I'll go see if the crew needs help" spoke Finn before walking out of the captains quarters with all his things

Finn had spent the remainder of his time aboard the ship helping the crew, even after a month on the island, his sea legs hadn't gotten rusty. With Finn's help they ended up arriving two hours earlier, saving the time for the crew and giving them down time, Finn shook the Captain's hand before leaving to find a hotel.

"First a hotel, then I get my bearings and last I head towards the man or woman in charge for information or the bar, drunks give information out information after a few drinks compared to those who are sober" spoke Finn to himself before spending an hour looking around for a decent Inn, hotel or motel.

 ** _AquaMarine Tide Hotel_**

'Good' thought Finn as he walked towards the entrance of the Hotel. It was rather large and from what he could tell was meant for people with stuffed coffers. As Finn entered he saw a Water Nymph who's hair seemed to have the look of a waterfall, always moving or swishing around but contained not a single drop falling towards the ground standing behind the Receptionist area.

"Hi! Can I help you young man?" Finn walked forwards lowering his scarf to reveal the bottom part of his face.

"How much for a room?" Answered Finn in his gravely voice as if he hadn't spoken in years

"Four sliver shillings a night for a basic room, Six shillings a night for a more luxuries room which Includes room service at midday to evening, or twelve-" Finn had cut her off.

"What about your best room?"

"That's Six gold shillings a night, with free 24/7 room service an a free complementary massage a night" Finn dropped his bag before reaching in and pulling out a rather large pouch, Finn then pulled out roughly Sixty gold shillings before speaking.

"This should be enough for ten day" the Receptionist was shocked, that what seemed to be a vulgar man had this much money.

"Yes sir, I lead you to your room sir" the Water Nymph lead the way with Finn walking behind her. She had a slight saw in her hips as she explained their rules and customs as she lead Finn, she was roughly Grisha's age, maybe older. She was in good shape, nothing compared to what Grisha put the Buccaneers through to keep them healthy and strong but above all capable to handle anything. This is why The Pioneer's Buccaneers were feared by others due to them all being in top physic.

'I will find them' thought Finn as the Receptionist pulled him out of thought as she handed him the key.

"Your Room sir"

"Thank you" and with that she was off as Finn entered. The Room was called the Great whites Ocean, for it was rather large with the color scheme being mostly Sea colors with the paintings of Sea Creatures and peaceful Islands. The main entrance/room had a large table with chairs around it, most likely were one was meant to ear breakfast. There were also multiple couches and recliners scattered around to Fill the space rather neatly. Finn entered and closed the door behind him, tossing his Duffels bag and Pack onto the table before searching the other rooms. Three large rooms with large king sized beds each with its own bathroom. Then the Master Bedroom, the room was twice the size of the others with a master Bathroom three times the size of the others. Finn walked over to the table and sat down before opening his Pack. Finn pulled out a rather large light blue towel laying it onto the table before pulling his ThunderStick from its holster on the pack before laying it on the table, then His Hand Cannon. Finn then reached into his Duffle bag before pulling out four different things,

The Flare Gun

Thompson SubMachine Gun

Two Remington 1858 New army revolvers

Finn had named The Thompson Ole Betsy

He had found all four after the first day on the island. There was enough Ammo for him to be able to practice with, Betsy held smaller bullets then the three revolvers. Finn began to strip apart and clean each individual part from the weapons to prepare for what was to come. As soon as he was done Finn took his clothes out of the duffle before laying it all out.

Six pairs of the same pants

Thirteen pairs of boxers

Thirteen pairs of Socks

Thirteen pairs of undershirts.

Three pairs of boots

Seven shirts of the same type with three being blue, two being red and another two being white.

A pair of Black military cargo pants

Two light brown jackets

Black Combat boots

Dark Brown leather Jacket

"Enough for me, but if I ever run out I could find a tailor or return to the island, there was another four crates of clothes their, along with a bunch of ammo" said Finn aloud as he pulled out a second leather holster. The Holster went through his belt loops. In the front and the back were slots for bullets. On each side of his hip were holsters for his Revolvers. Finn quickly put the holster on before holstering his revolvers. Finn then looked over what was left of his arsenal. Finn lifted his Trench and Thompson, one in each hand.

"Trench or Thompson… Trench or Thompson… Or HandCannon" said Finn in a rather thoughtful pose. Finn holstered his HandCannon.

"Light yet heavy" said Finn before Pocketing his room key and exiting locking the door behind. Finn walked out of the hotel towards the bar, if someone needs something done from a questionable individual then you would find them out a bar or a bounty board, Finn would visit that next.

As Finn Walked down the market district in search for a bar he came upon a bounty board, a few fliers were up and Finn looked them over finishing one he agreed with. Hunting down bandits that were hiding out in a cave near the outskirts of town, he would deal with this after going to the bar.

A few minutes after finding the bounty board Finn found the bar, it seemed like one of those old timey salons Buster would talk about it during down time on the Pioneer, Buster would tell him of the outlaw or the hero that would kick the door open to look Awesome.

Finn walked in front of the door before taking in a deep breath and doing it. Finn cocked back his right leg till his knee was touching his chest before thrusting forward. The doors groaned in protest as they slammed into the walls. Finn walked into the bar, all eyes on him as he walked towards the bar sitting down on a stool, his goggles covering his eyes and scarf covering his face from the bridge of his nose down. Finn waved the bartender over as he sat their, some of the more wild and violent patrons converging on him. Finn could feel the footsteps as he spoke to the Bartender.

"Got any work" he asked in a gravely voice once more as his left hand laid onto of a lone fork on the counter.

"Bounty board, if not ask the mayor" finished the Bartender as the first patron put his hand in Finn's shoulder. Finn was on him in an instant pulling the mans hand off his shoulder before slamming it down on the bar, quickly grabbing the fork, driving it through the mans hand with force that made the fork get lodged into the wood counter.

"AAARGH" yelled the man before Finn slammed his face onto the counter before pulling out both of his Revolvers. Finn the proceeded to kick the man in front of him in the knee causing the man to fall to the floor before Finn slammed his foot down on his hand. A man to his left was met with the cocking of Finn's revolver as he stuffed the barrel into the mans mouth. The one to his right had the end of the revolver barrel resting in between his eyes. Finn looked over the rest of the patrons as a man had decided to rush him. Finn quickly pulled the pistol out of the mans mouth before aiming at the one now charging at him.

 **Bang… thump** , The man had fallen to the floor with a hole in his chest oozing out blood as Finn holstered both weapons before walking out of the bar. The man currently attached to the bar had reached for a bottle that he quickly threw at Finn, and once again Finn turned to meet it. Quickly Reaching into his Jacket Finn pulled out his HandCannon.

 **BANG… CRASH… ZOOM… THUMP** , The man slumped onto the ground hand still connected to the counter with a hole on his forehead with half of the back of his head gone. When the rest of the bar Patrons turned from the sight to look for the mysterious man, he was already gone, the bodies and the currently swinging doors the only thing to signify he was ever their.

"Looked like a simple Wanderer"

"Ain't nothing simple about that one" spoke the Bartender as people dragged the bodies out of the bar before things went back to normal, as if nothing had veered happened.

After a few questions and some directions Finn was off towards the cave. The cave itself was easy to spot, seeing as all the bandits had their colors and sentries standing out like a sore thumb in the middle of the desert. Finn walked straight up the center. Pulling out his HandCannon Finn fired four shots in quick succession landing all his hits on both of the sentries chest, Finn never missing a beat continued to walk forward emptying the spent casings into his hand before pocketing them and loading in another six. Finn holstered his HandCannon before pulling out his Revolvers as he entered the cave.

Bullets and screams were heard along with the clashing of metal for a while before silence was the only thing left. Finn was currently looking over Maps the Bandits had. Many small maps but the cream of the crop was a newer looking map that was rather large, without a single mark. Finn brushed his hand over.

"New, very new probably recently made" spoke Finn as he used the other maps to cross reference points of interest, towns, Kingdoms and their lands as well as stash house or caves. Finn rolled up the map before stuffing it into his Jacket's pocket. As Finn was about to leave he saw a door, a very odd looking door, chained and nailed shut with a rather large lock in the center holding it all together. Signs were posted above warning all of danger Finn was going to leave it alone before he heard a groan of pain.

"Ugh" Finn walked over before kicking the survivor on his side.

"What's behind the door"

"NOTHING" yelled the man as Finn pointed his revolver at the survivors foot for before firing.

"AGH!"

"Now, what's behind the door"

"its cursed it will kill you!"

Finn aimed at the survivors other for before firing.

"AAAAGH!, OKAY, OKAY IT'S A SWORD!" Cried the Survivor as Finn pointed at the survivors heart and firing, Finn then walked over towards the door before Firing all of the remaining shots of his revolver into the lock before it fell away, chains following. Finn jiggled the handle a little before kicking the door in.

Their it was, imbedded into a stone covered in ice with writing all over the wall in a strange language Finn couldn't make heads or tails of.

"Such a beautiful thing left here to rest, you must have seen plenty of fights if the dried blood is anything to go off of, you must be itching for another fight" spoke Finn as the blade began to shake make the ice around it crumble and fall from the rock.

"Good cleaning and you will be as good as knew" spoke Finn once more before reaching for the blade. As Finn wrapped his hand around the hilt the sword seemed to speak.

" ** _Frostmourne will teach, for Frostmourne hungers"_**

Knowledge of what the sword held flooded Finns mind causing him to fall to his knees.

" ** _Frostmourne teach, but wielder must learn"_**

Finn nodded in understanding before looking off towards the wall finding a sheathe for Frostmourne.

"If Frostmourne will teach, then I will learn. You will once more go into battle, but first a good cleaning" spoke Finn as Frostmourne seemed to vibrate in his hands in agreement. Finn slung the blade over his shoulders before walking out of the cave with the bandit leaders journal and head as proof for payment. All the bodied looted and dead, set as a grim warning for all those wanting to do the same as them.

 ** _Chapter end._**

 ** _So Frostmourne, look it up super cool sword but without all the crazy ass side affects, Finn will learn the way of the blade as he continues on his journey, toon in next time for Dead Barrens crossing. Still working on the next chapter of The Gladiator._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this is so late and all, its just been hard with school got a free weekend to right so here is your guy and gals chapter.**_

 _ **A week and a half after arrival at Port**_

Finn...Finn was frustrated... more than frustrated as he marched through what he called

'A Worth less stretch of fucking land covered in nothing but fucking sand and fucking cactuses _ **.**_.. fuck!'

Finn had spent his time in the harbor town clearing it from desert bandits and raiders, nothing compared to the Buzzards he had faced in a desert similar to this two years prior.

After he was done he had used all the information from gathered maps, journals and scraps of notes found in the various location of now empty bandit camps that had ended up becoming Harbor Militia out posts. They had set up shop and became self sufficient with all the swords, crossbows and raw material such as lumber, steel and stone that had been found at these sights.

By the time Finn had set out on his journey through 'The Big ass sand box' the militia had started patrols around the harbor town and had set up check points, but that was only the first town Finn had and would help of many.

As Finn marched he began to think of many things, one though in particular is were he would head from here. He had looked at the map and had roughly three options to choose from with the direction he was heading in.

A The Isles of Darkness

B The Grass Lands

C The Forest of Darkness

All of these options were _decent._ However, the Isles of Darkness were the closest. Yet most of the notes he had found from raiders and bandits and the notes they had stolen had marked the Isles of Darkness as a no go zone, multiple markings of crude symbols in what seemed to be some sort of ancient language. An how they were set up made it look like the owners of each individual language were at war. Each side had a banner, both black and red, yet one major difference was one had a three claw slashes symbol and the other had a cross. maybe when he found the creator or one who stood for the banner he could ask what it meant.

"Well that decides it then, my own curiosity and the hatred for this fucking sand box has made me choose Isles of Darkness" spoke Finn aloud rather chirpy seeing as in a few hours he would be in a less sandy area.

 _ **One three hour trek through the desert later**_

Finn stood before the border between the sand box and the Isles of Darkness. Finn couldn't put his finger one it. The world seem to split in two. On one side was the desert with the dun high in the sky and the other side it was completely engulfed in darkness and mountains. The place seemed to be on the verge of raining but it never did. Mountains were tall and spiked, and they were every, as far as the eye could see.

"At least its better than sand box" spoke Finn as he crossed the line... the threshold... the point of no return. Finn walked forward with Ole Betsy in his hands held tightly along with its ready for anything. He trench gun was currently holstered onto the left side of his pack while his HandCannon was in its place along with his two revolvers also in there place.

Finn marched through the mountains intent on finding somewhere to sleep before nightfall... or what was considered night fall here. As Finn marched he had ended up stumbling upon a battle sight recent from the looks of it. The bodies of multiple wolf men and woman with various peace's of armor attached to them lay dead on the blood infused ground. Among these wolf people bodies laid another type of body, less bulky yet heavily armored. As Finn scoured the battle field he saw two banners... the banners from the notes flapping freely yet torn in the wind.

"Hmmm there's more wolf body's then there are armored ones. Either the armored ones are highly trained or the Wolf men have enough bodies to throw at anything" spoke Finn as he kicked over a wolf man body to find the symbol of the three slashes.

"So the Wolf people are the slashes, so that makes the cross these armored ones" As Finn walked through the bodies to get to the other side to continue his journey, someone spoke out to him.

"H... help me" the voice was weak very weak but close by. Finn looked around to find the origin of the voice.

"O... over h... here help me" It was louder this time, and from what Finn could tell it came from somewhere to his right. Finn walked to his right to find the origin.

A female in nothing but leather armor that was scratched and cut in multiple areas on the armor. Her skin tone was pale, very pale yet it looked natural. Finn knelt before here as he looked her over before grabbing his canteen from his belt loop before uncapping it and handing it to her. She slowly reached for it before drinking greedily from it.

"We have to get out of here before nightfall" she spoke as she handed back the canteen.

"We can find a cave to hold up in"

"No, they own these mountains and the caves, we must head back to the castle it is safe there, but we must hurry nightfall grows close... they are more active at night" she spoke as Finn took off his pack before pulling out two lanterns, the ones from before, but both now full. Finn took out a few matches before lighting both lanterns, hooking one to the back of his pack and one to his belt loop on his right side.

"Can you walk?"

"Some what, I was injured during the fight" Finn reached his left hand out as he took it. She quickly stood up before slinging her arm on his shoulders for support as he wrapped his arm around her waist for more support.

"Point me in the right direction"

"If you take this path and keep left we should be able to make it before nightfall" Finn held Ole Betsy with his right as they walked down the path she had given him.

As they took the path she was able to get a decent look at her savior. He wore a blue padded hat with a green and black scarf covering the bottom half of his face along with black tinted goggles. He also wore a light brown jack with a blue shirt underneath along with dark olive green pants and a pair of light brown worn leather boots. His pack had the distinct sound of a jingling metal pot. She had also seen a small bomb shaped thing on his left shoulder made of rope and a small knife sheathed on the right strap. The last piece was a strange sword nestled between his back and the pack. He looked ready for anything. As they marched, limped in her along the path for what felt like two hours. The entire time they had been tracked and followed.

"Their following us" spoke the female, voice barley above a whisper.

"You just now noticed, they've been on us since I entered the Isles" the girl seemed to pale at this, if it were even possible to pale past what she already was. But before they could continue with their small talk the dim light of faraway torches could be seen.

"Keep going straight up the middle, the Fortress is a floating piece of land connected to the ground by a single strip of ground, every thing else around it is nothing but inky blackness"

"As soon as were close enough, your going to have to limp your way there while I hold them off" she didn't respond to this, but Finn knew it would be the only way they could possibly get across.

As they reached the start of the land bridge Finn let her go, but not before handing her his small worn knife on his right strap. Without words she started her run/limp towards the fortress entrance.

"COME AND GET SOME YOU FURY BASTARDS! GET IT WHILE ITS HOT!" Yelled Finn as he squeezed off rounds from Ole Betsy into the hills around him.

HOOOOOOOOOOWL

They charged forward, three or two at a time. Finn sprayed them with bullets expecting them to go down after a few shots... but was mistaken as the beasts were only thrown back by his bullets only to shake them off before starting their charge once more. Finn emptied his magazine before loading in a fresh one and pocketing the now empty magazine. As the beasts got closer Finn put his plan into motion. Quickly pulling out a stick of dynamite before lighting it and dropping it at his feet before running towards the fortress while firing back at the beast following him. Finn was within arms reach of the gate as it started to close, Finn pumped his legs to go faster hoping to make it to the gate before it closed.

However, luck was on his side... slightly as he dropped into a slide getting through the three feet gap the gate had left to go before closing, but as Finn slid through he was not the only one. Before Finn could stand he was tackled from his kneeling position onto his back. Ole Betsy far from reach along with his pack that had some how fallen off.

Finn was face to face with with a Wolf mans face that was currently attempting to tear his face off. Finn rammed his left forearm underneath the beast's jaw as he reached for his Hand cannon. The beast increased its efforts tenfold as Finn got his hand wrapped around the Hand Cannon's handle before pulling it out and ramming it into the beast mouth before firing all six shots in rapid succession before kicking the beast off of himself. Finn quickly stood up before holstering his revolver and picking up Ole Betsy. Finn walked over to the beast that was some how breathing before emptying the remainder of the weapons magazine into its face... yet somehow it was still breathing. Finn walked over to his back before unsheathing his Bowie Knife and leaving Ole Betsy on top of the pack. The Beast face had started to regenerate when Finn reached it. Grabbing his Knife Finn proceeded to cut a small hole into the chest before grabbing another stick of dynamite and ramming it into its gaping hole as the skin and bone started to regenerate. Finn lit the Dynamite before walking back towards his bag and kneeling.

Finn swapped the now empty magazine with another fresh one before doing the same with His hand Cannon. Finn strapped the Thompson to the left side of his bag before sheathing the Bowie Knife back into place, an once more putting his pack on as he stood.

 _ **BOOOOOOOM**_

Blood bits rained around him as he turned around to find nothing left of the beast that was his foe. Finn looked around as the danger was currently gone... for now.

What Finn noticed first was the girl from before limping towards him as she handed him is things. Quickly clipping the lantern to his belt loop before sheathing the knife onto his right strap sheath. Finn was about to speak before he noticed the amount of armored people were surrounding him. Acting quickly Finn pulled out his revolvers before turning in a small circle all the while aiming at them and keeping the girl behind him.

"Alright who what's a bullet to the dick or face first" spoke Finn rather seriously which caused what he believed the males to back off a bit leaving only a few females standing before him ready to fight.

"WAIT! He saved me from the Lycans" the armored ones stoped their advance, but the clicking of heels were heard as a path was made for a new comer. It was a she and her armor was all black even the leather armor underneath. As she got closer to Finn, he kept his finger on the trigger with his revolvers now pointed at the ground.

"Who are you warrior?" Spoke the woman who from what Finn could guess was their leader.

"I'm but a simple Wanderer passing through the Isles of Darkness"

"From what way do you come Wanderer?"

"I come from the Desert, or how the maps here refer to it as the big empty" the crowd around them seem to go silent at his answer

"Did you not face Shriekers or Graboids? What about Desert Nomads?"

"I did see some Nomads, but they were to far away to be considered a problem"

"You are lucky Warrior, not many that travel through The Big Empty make it"

"Well then, that makes me slightly happier for traveling through that Damn sandbox... So when can I leave" the crowd of Armored Warriors seemed to grow restless which Finn did not like at all and voiced his disapproval with the cocking of his revolvers.

"Warrior, I wish to offer you a job"

"What's the pay?"

"Enough Food and water along with a horse and some locations you would find of interest" Finn thought it over, he wouldn't mind the horse.

"What's the catch?"

"You must Kill the Lycan Brood Mother in her cave Six miles from here"

"Well thats going to be a problem because I don't have enough Dynamite to get there and back with all those Lycans running around, and my weapons had no affect I need to know what I'm going up against and how to kill it before I can do anything"

"Come with me, We will speak in private" Finn nodded and followed the armorer clad female.

 _20 minutes later in a meeting room_

Finn sat at a round table with the Female warrior. She had taken off her chest armor and helmet to reveal a rather young woman at the age of what seemed to be twenty five, he long black her cascaded behind her and her blood red eyes contradicted his currently goggled deep sea blue ones. She also had very smooth features and an aura of danger around her along with a rather large bust size.

"My name is Marceline Abdeer Queen and ruler of the Vampires and Isles of Darkness" he was sitting before royalty... at least she wasn't snobby.

"My name does not matter for now but my title of Wanderer should be enough for now" she was rather disgruntled at his answer and action of not showing his face.

"First, before you truly accept you must understand the history between my people and the Lycans. For the past century my people have been at war with these beast, they had pushed us back to her beloved capitol before slaughtering a large chunk of population, but we have pushed them back to were we are today. However, things have grown rather bleak here, the fortress was built here to serve as the first and last line of defense between the Lycans and the capi-" Finn had cut her off before she could continue you.

"Sorry for cutting you off, but I just need to know how to kill them" Marceline looked at him angrily before speaking.

"Silver, silver is their only weakness"

"Okay then, I need all the sliver and brass you can give me and access to a forge"

"We will provide what we can, for now I will show you to a room and tomorrow you can start your work" Finn nodded before both stood up as she lead the way. They walked for a short while before stopping in front of a set of double doors.

"This was the last captains quarters, you can use them for the reminder of your stay"

"Thank you, when will the resources be put into the forge room?"

"In an hour, why?"

"I want to get to work as soon as possible"

"Then I will have someone lead you to the forge room when the material is brought in" Finn nodded in response before entering the room before Marceline closed it behind him. Finn walked over to the bed before emptying his bag onto the bed. He put his clothes back into his pack while keeping a few leather bags out and spare empty magazines, he also put Frostmourne onto the bed.

 _'_ _ **Careful boy, these Lycans are nothing to underestimate, they defeated my last wielder' spoke Frostmourne into his mind.**_

'I do not plan on dying yet Frostmourne when there is till more to learn and discover from these lands' responded Finn mentally while leaving ten empty magazines and ten full ones.

Since Finn had gotten Frostmourne, the blade had been filling him with knowledge and with the ways of the blade. Finn had asked Frostmourne very early on of the blades curse. The explanation was to long for Finn to remember correctly but something along the lines of being blessed by holy men and being locked in that cave for for than six centuries. But the point was that if he used the blade with ill intent in his heart it would either kill him or posses him making him a hell knight, either one was bad for his health.

Finn checked everything over. Multiple times before pulling out the flare gun and checking the multiple color coded flares he had. Yellow, Purple, Green, Red and White.

The yellow was a standard flare he made when he went swimming in underwater cave or just explored normal cave.

The Purple was meant for celebrations, he had gotten drunk and invented this one.

The Green was meant to signal either rescue or all clear.

The Red was to signal an invasion or things had gone terribly wrong.

An the White was a brighter and longer lasting version of the Yellow that had a small parachute that let them fall to the ground at a slower pace when launched into the air.

' _ **My holy ness will be able to kill the Lycans, when you make the silver bullets your going to want to carve the vampires army symbol on the tips of them, this will give you the added affect of making sure they go down'**_

Finn nodded his head at Frostmourne's advise as he loads his belt with White and yellow flares and one pink. Never know if he needed to party right afterwards.

A nock was heard at his door before a voice followed.

"I'm here to lead you to the forge" came an armored voice as Finn reequipped all of his gear before heading towards the door. Finn opened up the door to see two guards waiting for him. Finn walked behind both Guards as they lead him to the forge. As Finn was lead towards the forge he took time to pay attention to all the small details such as patrols and random paintings along with any windows. After a few twist and turns and a flight of stares down they arrived in front of a large set of iron doors with a hammer and what looked to be sword crossing. The Guards opened the doors allowing Finn to enter, three crates are in the center of the room.

"I'll take it from here... return in about three hours" With that Finn entered and closed the doors behind himself.

Both Guards looked at each other before one spoke.

"Strange one that one is"

"Yeah, but don't worry not the first to be hired on this mission and it wont be the last"

 _3 hours later_

The sounds of the forge burning and molten metal pouring could be heard through out the fortress as Finn worked.

The Guards returned with Marceline in toe behind them. The Guards opened the doors for Marceline to enter and as she enter she saw Finn... Shirtless wearing his boots and pants along with scarf, his hat was gone allowing his golden locks to fall just past his neck. A scar going from his right shoulder going down and wrapping around the left side of his waist could be seen.

Finn was currently loading bullets into his empty magazines and emptying bullets from his revolver before putting in silver bullets. On the tips of each bullet was a cross that was carved in with Finns small knife. Finn was also putting all his non silver ammo into bags that correspond with the certain ammo type. As Finn finished he turned around and saw Marceline before him, he simply nodded before speaking.

"I'm done here... I'll be leaving in a few hours" Marceline only nodded as she studied the tattoo on his right peck. Finn quickly gathered his stuff into his bag before being lead by the guards back to his room.

Marceline had the chance to look in to his eyes, his eye color rivaling the color of the sea. Marceline watched him leave, she had also seen the tattoo that was on his right breast. It was simple yet... beautiful.

 _A few hours later_

Finn was currently lacing up his boots as he looked off towards the dark mountains beyond the gates of the fortress. Finn stood up before walking towards the gate before standing right before it. Finn then took in a deep breath before exhaling.

"Hahaha..." Finn looked towards the north before speaking loud enough for those around them to here him. "I'm coming for you... and your Mama" the Guards around him seemed to freeze as a howl of Lycans followed.

"OPEN THE GATES... IM GOING OUT!" Yelled Finn, a few moments passed before the gates slightly opened, just enough to get through. Finn squeezed through his lanterns both lit. He reached for his flare gun before firing off towards the direction of were he was heading... North? Ish or was it west?

" _ **follow the bodies, the more you kill the closer you are getting"**_

Finn mentally nodded as he shot a a yellow flare into the air north. the light it gave off clearly showed a large amount of Lycans. He shot one into the west with the same result but with less Lycans.

"North it is then" The Vampires within the fortress only watched as he headed into the denser part of the 'woods'. However, the part the unnerved them the most was the fact that he was humming some sort of simple tune as he made his way towards immanent death.

Finn checked his Thompson over once more as he marched towards the Lycans.

The Lycans started to charge Finn all at once as he marched towards them. From the north and south the beast converged as Finn marched.

"LETS ROCK MOTHER FUCKKKERS!" He Screamed to the heavens as Finn opened fire on the beasts, the bullets cutting threw them like a hot knife through butter. Beast after beast, bullet after bullet they fell, but even as they charged Finns pace never faltered as he cut them down. For hours the sound of howls of pain and gun fire could be heard.

After a while the hordes of Lycan became less and less and so did his silver. Finn was currently standing before the entrance if what seemed to be the Lycan Brood Mother home cave or entrance cave, if the amount of Skelton littering the ground along with fresh corpses were anything to go by.

Finn gave his ammo a once over.

One full Thompson Magazine.

All three revolvers with all six rounds in the cylinders

Four white flares

One pink flare

One green flare

One red flare

And Frostmourne

Finn made his way inside, the darkness only slightly kept at bay by his lanterns. Finn pulled out his flare gun before firing straight forward. The flare lit up the cave entrance. The flare soared though a tunnel before suddenly disappearing after a few moments. Finn walked forward with Thompson drawn as he made his way towards it... slowly. Finn reached the end of the tunnel before looking around for the flare that was currently was ten feet from him about twenty five down. All around the flare were piles upon biles of bones and rotting flesh. Finn loaded in another flare before firing it into the ceiling. In the center of it all was the Brood Mother Lycan. A Beast of a Lycan that was triple the size of a regular Lycan and triple the ugly.

"Shit, well at least I got some bullets left and... a stick of dynamite" spoke Finn to himself as he pulled out a stick. Finn had pulled out his lighter and had lit the Stick but when he had turned back around to throw it at the Brood Mother she had disappeared.

"What the Fu-" Finn was cut off before he could finish as a slap from the Brood mother sent him flaying into the inner den. Finn landed upon the pile of bones and rotting flesh before rolling next to the flare. Finn quickly took of his pack before laying it on the ground. Finn quickly loaded in another flare yellow flare before firing into the air, it somehow got stuck into the ceiling.

"Where's Betsy and the Stick?" Finn looked around attempting to find one or the other, he spotted the Stick of Dynamite and ran for it, but before he could take four steps he was once more swatted into a wall by the Brood Mother. However he was prepared this time as he whipped out his HandCannon and fired all six shots into the beast chest.

" _ **Arrrgrhhn"**_ Cried the Brood Mother as the bullets met their mark. The Brood Mother Charged at Finn as he picked himself up from the floor before dodging the charging brood mother. Finn re-holsterd his HandCannon before running towards the Stick.

Finn quickly scooped up the stick before turning around to face the Brood Mother... that was not there. Finn quickly scanned left to right finding nothing. Finn looked around once more only to spot his Thompson propped against a rock.

"Hmmmmm I'm gonna get slapped around again" Finn checked his revolvers over quickly making sure each had their six shots loaded in ready before reaching up and over his shoulder before pulling out Frostmourne.

"Alright... come and get me!" Spoke Finn aloud before hearing the Howl of the Brood Mother along with three other Lycans. They jumped down and charged him before the Brood mother herself did the same. The first beast lunged at him only to receive Frostmourne being rammed through its chest. As Finn through the beast aside before slashing at the second one successfully gutting the beast before the third slammed into him causing Frostmourne to be dropped and the beast land on top of him, and once more he was is in a fight for his life.

The beast lunged with its teeth for his throat multiple times before Finn reached for flare gun before reaching for a flare and loading it. Finn quickly rammed the barrel of the flare gun into the Lycans mouth before firing. The blast had some how cause the beast to fly back and slam into the Brood Mother. Pink smoke poured from the mouth of the fallen Lycan as Finn reached for his Revolvers. As the Brood mother regained her footing Finn charged firing shot after shot into the beast chest. The Brood Mother howled in pain as Finn sidestepped the beast as he lunged for his Thompson. Finn quickly shouldered the Thompson emptying the magazine into its chest. The Brood mother once more howled in pain before slumping over onto the ground. Finn dropped the Thompson onto the ground and walking towards Frostmourne. As Finn clutched the sword in his hand, he could feel the power of Frostmourne pulse through him as he walked towards the Brood Mother. He looked into the beast eyes one final time before taking its head in one swift slice.

 _ **Some time later**_

Once more two Guards bitched and moaned about their job and argued like an old married couple... once more they missed someone arriving at the gates.

"I swear man we always get stuck on gate duty"

"Hey better than being out on patrol during dark hour"

Both Guards sat silent as they thought about their brothers and sisters and arms all currently out on patrol.

"Yeah... but hey the queen sent out that random ass Wanderer to 'kill' the Brood Mother, poor bastard is probably out their laying in a pool of his own blood half eaten"

"Yeah poor bastard, but hey at least are brother and sister will have a better time on patrol"

"But weren't you on guard? Did you not see all the body's that were pilling as he cut a bloody path through them?"

The Guards continued to argue as Finn walked up to that gate before knocking.

"HEY! OPEN THE GATES!" Finn started banging on the front gates with his left hand as he held the brood mothers head with his right. The Guards looked over the gate to see Finn bloody and battered form.

"OPEN THE GATES HE HAS RETURNED!" The gates slowly started to open before Finn walked through. He was greeted by Marceline along with an armed escort, he simply tossed the in between both of them.

"Here's your Lycan Brood Mother" spoke Finn as he with drew his sword brandishing in front of all to see.

"Were did you get that sword" she spoke slowly as her soldiers backed away from Finn.

"... pulled it out of a cave... after killing around thirty maybe thirty two bandits"

"That is a cursed Sword!" Yelled a soldier from the crowd as Finn brought the blade to his face before cleaning of a smudge of dirt off of it.

"Sorry... you said something?" Spoke Finn as he pulled out a rag from his back pocket before starting to clean Frostmourne.

"My soldier is correct Wanderer, that sword is cursed" spoke Marceline while back away while pulling out her own sword.

"No its not... Frostmourne has been blessed by priests... or something along those lines... I wasn't paying that much attention I was after all preparing for my job" the soldiers looked at him as he resheathed Frostmourne before walking past Marceline.

"I'll leave as soon as my payment is ready... I'll be heading to my room for now"

 _ **One hour later**_

Finn sat on top of his horse with Ole Betsy in lap as he waited at the entrance of the Fortress so Marceline could say her final speech.

The guards watched him and his sword as he sat there checking over his Thompson for any and all imperfections. Before long Marceline came out along with her guard of two, both female. She stood before him looking up at him as he played with his Thompson. Marceline handed him a map before speaking.

"There's six places you should look into, there's also a month worth of dried goods and smoked meats along with water... the horse is well fed and watered so that shouldn't be a problem" Finn looked down at her before speaking.

"Nice doing business with you" spoke Finn as he put the horse into a trot before heading towards what he read as the...

"Forest of Darkness... wonder if the Fox people got jobs for me to do?"

 **Chapter end**

 **Sorry... very Sorry**

 **Senior Year... gotta get them good grades**

 **Still love you all**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Wanderlust, lets keep going_**

 ** _Four days after the departure from Vampire Fortress_**

Finn was currently camped out in the Forest of Darkness with a small campfire lit along with his horse tied to a tree. His TrenchGun was currently strapped to his pack and so was his Thompson with his only weapons in hand being the Hand Cannon along with his twin revolvers currently tucked away on his holster.

Finn wasn't very tired but his horse was, he was currently giving it a few hours of rest before starting off again on his journey towards the outskirts of the Forest of Darkness seeing abounded outpost were scattered at random intervals at the edge of the forest along with multiple towns that were also scattered around the edge that would provide Finn a place to trade and buy items along with a place to stay for the night.

Finn slowly played with his Hand Cannon as he watched the fire slowly dance in front of him as he listened to the 'wild life' that belonged to the Forest of Darkness. Finn took in a deep breath of fresh air as he looked towards were he had tied the horse down... It was gone.

"Shit" Finn quickly stood up before putting on his backpack and turning on his lanterns and attaching them to their previous spots. Finn quickly pulled out his HandCannon before looking over the map and a compass before getting his bearings.

"Nearest town is a mile north... Ill make it" Finn with HandCannon in his right hand and a lantern in his left he made way north at a steady pace making sure he looked for any possible traps or any signs of the fate of his helpful steed.

As Finn slowly tracked through the forest he could hear the murmuring of something just out his effective range of hearing. A thick fog had started to roll in coming up just about mid calf, now making it impossible to see what was below his feet. Finn slowly, while testing the ground in front of him the same way one would test the ice while crossing a lake or river made his way towards a tree. acting quickly, Finn cut a branch from tree before brandishing it like a large broom meant to sweep away or at least attempt to sweep away the mist infringement of his feet.

'Wait... Listen... they... are ... near' Frostmourne had spoke rather cryptically as Frostmourne pulsed within its sheath.

Finn stopped to listen to the Darkness around him that was currently kept away by his lanterns.

'I hear them... what do I do?' Finn had holstered his HandCannon before reaching for his flare gun currently loaded with a white flare.

'Fire the flare in the opposite direction and run towards the town'

Finn had aimed his flare gun towards the forest behind him before firing the white flare into the air above it to cause anything that would give chase to him to focus on that rather than him. Finn then pulled out a bundle of three dynamite sticks that had been tide together with their fuses connected before grabbing his lighter and lighting it before dropping it on the ground and running.

' _ **Regular bullets will not work against these beasts... Fire, silver and I can be used to effectively kill these beasts'**_

'What are they' spoke Finn mentally as he ran towards the town while loading in another flare. The branches around him seemed break and crack as 'it' caught up with him. Finn aimed the flare gun behind him and fired before holstering the flare gun once more.

As Finn ran in the general direction of the town, he would continue to lobe sticks of dynamite to keep whatever was fallowing him at bay, he could just see the town walls come into sight as he quickly loaded in a white flare instead of a red to not make it look like he was invading.

Once more with two guards on wall duty.

"Why are we doing this again" spoke the tall wolf man looking to be at least seven feet tall with a sturdy built made for handling the great sword along with the claymore currently attached to his back with great precision.

"Because you pissed of the Watch Captain, and you hit on his wife" spoke the smaller Fox man with red fur that was around five foot eight and carrying a simple bow and arrow with what looked to be multiple daggers meant to be thrown.

"Oh... totally worth" the Fox quickly looked towards his partner rather frustrated before exploding.

"I specifically told you to watch what you do and say today! I had a date with Martha and had to cancel because of your ass"

"Wai-" but before the wolf man could respond a bright light in the sky shined and seemed to float, but was also accompanied by frantic yelling.

"THEIR ON MY ASSSS! HELP! IM COMING TOWARDS THE BIG GATE!"

"WENDIGO'S AT THE GATE, GET THE ELEMENTALS UP THERE!" The town quickly acted with its defenders that were a mix of different color wolf men and woman along with Fox's and fire elementals. They could see the man running towards the gate with an entire posey of Wendigo's.

Finn charged that gate as he pulled out Frostmourne before turning around quickly as he got into his stance. The Wendigo's for a moment stayed just before the edge of the woods, a few seconds passed as Finn slowly reached for another stick of dynamite as he watched the edge of the woods.

It was a stalemate, no side dare moved as they watched for any foul move. Finn however, Finn was getting ready to throw a stick of dynamite.

"FIRE!" The Elementals quickly let loose a barrage of swift and lethal fire balls as the wolves and foxes let loose arrows from various bows and crossbows. Finn all the while let loose his now lit dynamite stick as he prepared to strike down all those Wendigo's that got to close with Frostmourne.

They charged like one, wave upon wave of Wendigo was shot back and scared off by the defenders as the ones that got to close to Finn were cut apart before getting a quick thrust to the heart to ensure death. After a few minutes of relentless assault the Wendigo's had backed off leaving the area clear from any living Wendigo.

The gates slowly started to open as Finn cleaned the blood off of Frostmourne as he walked towards the entrance, but was stopped right before entering.

"Stop, you brought the Wendigo's here, you must get rid of there den in the area if not things will get worse" spoke a rather old man that looked like the village Shaman.

"Wa-" but before Finn could continue the Shaman continued to speak once more.

"There is a wandering hunter out there... he will help you in your mission" and with that the gate was closed once more as Finn looked off into the forest.

"Here we go again... I haven't even gotten a decent nights sleep" Finn started his track back into the forest. As he reached the edge of the forest, Finn stopped and looked at a pair of boot tracks.

"Found you now to follow the tracks" Finn made his way through the forest as he followed the tracks while watching the area around himself for Wendigo's.

'Careful... I sense them'

An hour had passed of him following the tracks of this mysterious hunter, an hour of not a single contact. That was until he stumbled upon a small shack. Finn walked towards it but was stopped by the sound of a musket being cocked. Finn could see a man standing next to the house with his musket trained on him.

"Are you th-" Once more he was cut off.

"They smell the fear... they feast on the weak... follow their smell and bury the hive... that will stop them in this part of the woods" an with that the man entered his home.

"What's with people cutting me off" with that Finn took with his hunting side fore going all of his weapons along with clothes, leaving himself in briefs along with Frostmourne strapped to his back along with a few stick of dynamite and a lighter and his Bowie knife, and the lower part of his face wear, the scarf.

"Old man, my gear is all packed up and is sitting next to the door, take care of it. I'll be back in a few hours" he yelled out before sniffing the air and looking of towards the forest and making his way towards the smell.

"The smell will lead me to the hunt, I have become the hunter, they are my pray... they will fear me" an with that Finn went to the trees, the Wendigo would learn that very night what it meant to fear something more vile than themselves.

For once the forest of darkness was quiet only interrupted by screams of pain and terror made by Wendigo's at random intervals.

Wall watchers (I think I'll just make this a running thing through out the chapters, I know its mainly been guards, I'll mix things up with other scenes in the same manner)

"You here that man?" Spoke the seven foot wolf man as stood near a torch that was attempting to keep back the inky blackness that hid the Wendigo's from them.

"I hear it man... Its scaring the shit out of me... wait you see that?" Spoke the shorter red fox from before.

"See what?" The wolf squinted his eyes while scanning the woods. The red fox walked over to the torch before tearing off a piece of his darke green shirt sleeve before wrapping it around the tip of the air before lighting it. He aimed towards a small campfire that was ready to be lit. The campfire was meant for the outer guards... when they had them, before the incident, before the slaughter. The campfires were left as a deterrent or as a distraction. The fox hit the first one, it was about six feet from the wall. The campfire was quickly set ablaze. The fox once more loaded up an arrow with a piece of shirt before lighting it and firing it towards another campfire that was roughly twenty feet from the wall.

The second campfire had Illuminated the area around it to reveal... to reveal the severed mangled remains of multiple Wendigo heads impaled on crudely made pikes.

"Dear grob... what could have done this" spoke the wolf man but before his fox friend could respond, a Wendigo was spotted running out of the forest, but before it could leave the edge of the forest a spear had erupted out of its chest, causing the beast to stop dead in its tracks before something pulled it back into. The Wendigo screamed in terror as it was pulled back into the forest, the screams were quickly followed by that of the sounds of metal meeting flesh. Loud wet _shlunks_ were heard as something cleaved into the flesh of the Wendigo, followed by the _cracking_ of bones. A moment of silence came before what was left of the Wendigo's body was thrown back into sight with its head missing.

"What the-" but before the fox man could continue, the sight of what had been slaughtering the Wendigo's that night. It was Finn, or in there eyes... The Hunter. The Hunter was covered to head to toe in thick red. The sword sat inside his scabbard, tied to The Hunters back. The Hunter also had a rather large knife in hand and three red stickers tucked between his bear chest and the strap of the scabbard. The Hunter walks towards the mangled and severed Wendigo heads before lighting up the one he had in his hand. In a quick blur of motions The Hunter nailed the head to the tree before walking back into the forest... to continue the hunt.

 ** _At the Crack of Dawn_**

The Hunter had finished his hunt and was currently cleansing himself of the blood that clung to his body. His gear sat near the shore as he bathed near a rock. His bar of soap and rag sat there along with his Bowie knife. Unknown to him, The Hunter was being watched by a Huntress.

'His skills are unmatched, he hunted all night like those from before... I should watch him to see what else he has in store.

As he slowly scrubbed away tree blood and let the river wash it away, Finn Stood there in the river and thought his next course of plan as something unexpected and unknown swam towards him.

"Well hello there fine stranger what's a man like you doing in a place like this?" A trio of mermaids had swam up to the hunter before speaking.

"Just washing away the blood" The Hunter spoke smoothly as he carefully made his way towards his rock on land.

"Yes yes Wendigo blood we could taste it in the water" spoke another mermaid as she swam closer to him.

"Yeah stay awhile and tell us all about the blood" spoke another Mermaid as she swam behind him while successfully blocking him from the rock. The Hunter saw this and quickly though of a plan.

"How about you help me wash up... and I'll tell you three all about it" he spoke as he reached around the mermaid blocking his path attempting to grab the knife by acting as he was reaching for the soap. His plan was however, foiled as the mermaid grabbed the rag and soap before she started to soap up the rag and start scrubbing his body starting on his shoulders while her sister did what they could as they splashed water on him to wash away the bubbles.

'What is he doing! He's going to get himself killed!' The huntress thought to herself as she readied an arrow to save this mysterious hunter that had fought her attention.

His bath was about to come to an end as the last of the bubbles were washed away from his body.

"Now girls time for our payment" The Hunter quickly lunged for his blade grasping it in his hands before being pulled underwater by the mermaids.

"OH NO!" The Huntress quickly jumped down and neared the river. She intently stared into the water as the water around the area The Hunter had pulled into had begun to cause waves along with multiple pockets of air bubbles. Before long, blood raised to the surface.

The Huntress shook her head before walking off as she though to herself 'What a waste'. Had she stayed longer she would have witnessed The Hunter emerging from the water before quickly getting out of the river. The Hunter dried off before getting dressed. He quickly looked at his map before shooting his next destination.

"The grass lands sound promising... it seems to be in the center of most of the major kingdom borders, this will provide job opportunity's for me... but first I must travel through the fallen kingdom... if the notes don't lie then its mostly swamp now. Well then, I'll head to the hunters hub on the edge of the swamp land, and I'll buy boat to travel through... good plan great plan" spoke Finn to himself as he headed towards the hunters hub, at least a two day journey.

Once more Finn made his way through the Forest of Dark. However, the Wendigo's steered clear of The Hunter intent on avoiding getting slaughtered.

 ** _I sit here and read this and think now... would you guys like a chapter that has all his current gear listed? Sorry for not updating so long. Gladiator will be next. There is something in the works right now... maybe you like? Maybe... maybe not._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Its been awhile, I'm sorry. Things have been rather... I don't even know were to start... Life has hit me more than once and I've been healing in a way. Sorry. I'll get back to it._**

 _ **Swamp problems**_

Many hunters and boat captains currently sat around the Fireplace of the Inn that was connected to the Hunters Hub as they nursed their mugs or pints of mead as they spoke to each other about they prior nights events. The wind was howling and the rain was bombarding the roof as an employee of the Inn maid her rounds seeing who needed refills from the bar and picking up discarded mugs and tips left by previous customers.

"Did ja hear da screams las night?" Questioned on of the older Boat Captains as he took a sip from his mead.

"Yeah... sounded like it came from the Forest of Darkness" spoke a young hunter who sat the closest to the fire seeing as he was still a bit wet from being outside earlier that night.

"It be soundin like Wendigo's" spoke the older Boat Captain as he stared deep into the coals of the fire.

"Never heard Wendigo's scream like that before" spoke another man currently waving over the waitress for a refill.

"Dey scream like dat when Dey killed... but de screams sounded mo like de were scared" spoke the Captain as he took a drink from his pint as he looked to those around.

The Huntress currently sat in a far corner of the Inn enjoying her meal as she thought back to the Hunter she had watched get drowned by the Mermaids a few days prior to her arriving at the Hub. She would have been long gone that day but the storm had come in and all boats had been grounded till the storm passed.

'Maybe I should have taken the gear' thought Huntress as she took a bite from the chicken on her plate. 'But it was gone when I had gone back, someone else got to it before me'. The Huntress was about to take another bite from her meal but was cut off like everyone else by the door to the Inn slamming opening. The howling wind quickly rushing inside causing the fire to flicker.

There he stood. The Hunter, was being beaten by the rain along with wind that would cut through to the bone no matter how many layers one wore. The Hunter slowly entered as the doors closed behind him.

The Hunter slowly made his way towards the bar. The sound of the water droplets rolling off of him before hitting the ground along with each step he took seemed to drown everything out. The Hunter had suddenly stopped before looking towards the fire and the group of men crowded around it. He quickly made his way towards the fire place.

The Hunter unslung his pack before setting it down in front of the fire. He then took a knee before taking a seat and pulling out a strange small gun along with a few rags. However, before The Hunter started he spoke.

"Bar Maid, may I please get a glass of water?" Spoke the Hunter before getting to work on a short musket type looking weapon along with a larger musket type weapon, pulling them apart and meticulously cleaning each and every grove or piece of the musket look alike's . Wizard Huntress watched him from afar as the barmaid gave him his glass of water as he continued his work.

Ten minutes had passed before he spoke once more.

"I need passage through the fallen kingdom" to room became deathly quite as after his question was asked.

"Ye be asking for death thar Sone" spoke the Older Fisherman as he starred off into the flames blankly as if he were reliving a past moment in his life.

"What inhabits what's left of the kingdom swallowed by the swamp" spoke the hunter once more as he reassembled his large musket before starting with the smaller one.

"Thar be swamp people ther. Day kill anyting dat go in to da territory" responded the older man as he took a drink from his mug.

"They as bad as Wendigo's?" The occupants of the Inn seemed to stare down at the hunter as he once more reassembled his musket before pulling out a strange flintlock before doing the same as the two before.

"Day be weaka, but dat does nat mean Dey any less dangourse" spoke the Fisherman once more as he motioned the barmaid for a need of a refill by waving his mug at her.

"That wont be a problem then, Wendigo aren't that difficult to kill, if you know how to. Any weakness they have?"

"De fear da fire"

"Good... I need a boat and a captain made of steel to take me through the fallen kingdom" a few moments passed before the Huntress spoke.

"Why do you seek passage through the fallen kingdom"

"Need to get to the grasslands and through the kingdom is the fastest way"

The Huntress seemed to puzzled by this, what would cause this Hunter to want to go through the kingdom aside from it it being a 'faster'. "Is that all? Surely there is more motivation and reason for wanting to go through the Fallen Kingdom aside from it being a much quicker route to the grasslands" she spoke once more before staring intently at his back as he proceeded to put away his muskets before pulling forth his sword before him. The sword seemed to shine as the light from the fireplace hit it, this was only made stronger as the Hunter cleaned his blade with utter precision.

"One could say curiosity, others would say a sense of adventure. However, must would say I have a death wish... Its a mix of all, but I do not plan on dying yet... there's still much more for me to finish before the Cosmic Owl or death himself decides to take me. Until then, I'll make my days among the living count. Now... Who is up for the challenge, of taking me through the Fallen Kingdom, I'll offer the protection and pay handsomely" to add to his last statement the Hunter brandish his strange and larger Flintlock in his right hand with a fistful of gold coins in the other.

The older man stood up before speaking. "Me nam be an I be ya captain yung lad" Finn gave a stern nod before speaking up.

"As soon as this rain lets up we leave is that fine with you captain?"

"Thad be great lad, jus gib me a few minutes to prep an we be off when da rain staps" spoke the captain before downing his mug and heading off to sleep.

"May I have a word with you Hunter" The Huntress voice was calm and relaxing with a rather strange undertone to it, almost as if promising death if one were to misstep.

Finn walked towards the Huntress before taking a seat in front of her, he didn't remove his covering he stared intently at her before speaking. "You wish to speak with me Ma'am?"

The Huntress looked at him before speaking. "Yes, I was curious if I could join you on you trip through the swamp, seeing as it is the fastest way to the grasslands"

The Hunter looked at her before seeming to go into a thinking pose before giving her a response in his deep rhythmic voice he had. "As long as you pull your weight around and don't become a hindrance" The Huntress only nodded before the Hunter before her put his hand out for her to shake. A firm yet reassuring hand shake was shared between both before the Hunter walked over to the Inn keep before purchasing a room for the night.

 ** _Early the next morning_**

The Inn was filled with the sounds of multiple blades along with a sword being sharpened that morning. It was rather rhythmic to some and to others it did not matter. The Huntress slowly made her way downstairs with her gear in hand.

Finn was sitting next to the window letting the rather dim sunlight light his workspace in the shape of a round table and two knives and a few wet stones sitting on it along with a few rags. Finn took a moment to take in the Huntresses figure.

Her skins was a rather light green. She wore a light brown leather cape with a hood most likely made from animal she had hunted herself. On the inside of the cape were what seemed to be leaves from an oak tree. This cemented the fact that she was a tree nymph or a forest nymph. On top of her head were a pair of wooden antlers that almost looked natural or were part of her hood, only time would tell. Next were here eyes, they were rather strange being a very bright green almost to the point of glowing, and were slotted almost like a wolfs eyes. Above her nose was a black covering that covered the top part of her face. On her back was dark brown leather quiver with a strap that cam around to the front to tighten it if need be. She wore a dark green tunic followed by a black leather belt. She wore light brown, what seemed to be like some sort of skin tight clothing article followed by long dark brown leather boots that stopped about mid thigh. After looking her over once more, Finn concluded she was a forest nymph thats main role or talent was hunting with a possible role of knowing some sort of low level magic. Even though they would be working together for the duration of the trip, there were by no means allies, he could turn his back to her and at any moment be stabbed.

The Huntress walked over to his table before taking a seat across from him and depositing her quiver with arrows along with a belt of knives that seemed to be meant for throwing. This was followed by her dropping her own wet stone and rags on the table before she got to work much like how Finn had. Finn slid his sword back into its scabbard before he knives into their individual sheaths. Finn then reached into his pockets before depositing the red shells onto the table along with emptying the ones from his Thunderstick. Finn took out a palmed sized leather bag with a knot tied around it with a red mark on it. Finn quickly opened up the bag before pouring the extra shells on the table into the bag before tying it back up and putting it back into his bag before pulling out an identical bag with a orange mark on it.

Finn emptied the contents of the bag on to the table before taking a handful of orange shells and putting them into each one of his jacket side zipper pockets before taking the handle full left over putting one into the chamber before loading the rest into the tube. The Boat captain had come inside the Inn and quickly flagged Finn and the Huntress before walking back outside towards his ship.

The Duo followed the captain towards a dock, the wood was all rotted away, giving off the feeling of any wrong step could cause one to fall into the murky water bellow. the captain step aboard an Airboat before taking the 'helm' of the ship. The ship was rather large giving space for the captains seat along with enough room for the duo to lay down if need be.

However, all around the railing of the Airboat was rusted bar-wire along with four tires tided off on the left and right side to give the ship just a bit more buoyancy while in the water. The duo boarded the ship before taking defensive positions around the ship.

The Huntress proceeded to watch the Hunter with full intent of learning as much as she could about this character before deciding what to do.

The Hunter walked up to the captain before handing him one of the lanterns tied of to his bag before grabbing the other one and putting it and the front. He then put his bag down before taking a seat at the front, scanning the water for any possible threats.

The ship left the small port before heading towards the dark section of the swamp, the captain decide it was now a good time to speak to his passengers.

"Carful, Dey be washing us" his voice was low and cryptic, his attempt to keep them on their toes failed with the Hunter only nodding in response and the Huntress only looked around.

The swamp seemed to shroud the ship in a thick fog covering the water completely and giving the illusion that the ship was sailing on clouds. The Trees around them seemed to stretch far above them successfully blocking out any sunlight from passing through.

The only light that was was the rather bright lanterns on the back and front of the ship.

An hour had passed before ruins of large towers built from stone started to appear in the water, the captain went around the debris as he spoke.

"Dis be da outa defense of da fallen kingdom, we keep going through da kingdom an we be out in no time, goo ting we haven't seen no mud people" the captain was rathe hopeful as he looked around as he avoided debris.

"They've been watching us ever since we entered the darker part of the Forest" spoke the Huntress as she looked towards Finn.

"They've been with us since we stepped foot on this ship" the captain and the Huntress froze at this statement as Finn stood up and pulled out a flare and shot it the way they had been sailing through. "They've been watching us, waiting..."

Finn didn't get to finish his sentence before a mud men came shooting out of the water latching onto the side of the ship. One had jumped up intent on tackling the captain into the water, but was stopped by a blast from the Thunder stick, the blast caused the Mud man to light up like a candle causing it to let out a blood curdling scream as it fell back into the murky water below. However the Mud men were not alone and were in fact accompanied by large alligators currently charging towards the ship.

Finn sprung into action by opening fire at the beasts before grabbing a stick of dynamite before lighting it and throwing it in the general direction of were the alligators. The beast were temporarily scared off by the blast giving Finn enough time to kill the mud men hanging off the sides of the ship.

"Quick we have to dock before we are sunk by these things" spoke the Huntress urgently as she removed a short sword and shoulder her bow.

"Captain over there! Quick dock!" Yelled Finn urgently as he saw the gators had returned. The captain swiftly made a Bee line towards what looked like the entrance steps to a castle, the doors at the front were made of wood and were pieces of the door scattered around. The ship docked and the Duo jumped out before turning around to help the captain.

The captain had other plans and quickly took off leaving Finn and the Huntress stranded.

"HEY WE HAD A DEAL!" Yelled Finn as he took aim at the captain.

"DEALS OFF!" The captain had not made it far. His ship was rammed by much larger alligator causing the ship to roll over. The captain was launched from his chair and into the murky water. He quickly attempted to climb up onto his ship but was stopped by a mud man before multiple mud men shot up from around him before quickly pulling him down below the surface. The water around were the captain had been pulled under had gone from a dark dirty green to equally as dark and dirty blood red.

"Great now we are stuck here" spoke the huntress in a rather deflated tone as she looked over towards Finn, who had kept staring off at the boat were his lanterns had been.

"Hmmmm, lets move through the castle and see if any other poor bastard came here to find riches" Finn made his way towards the double doors of the castle with his bag strapped to his bag along with his sword.

The Huntress quickly followed him as he pulled out his flare gun before he fired into the darkness.

The darkness was quickly banished away for the time being as Finn looked around to see if there were any signs of another boat.

Finn combed through the rubble as he popped flares into darker areas. The Huntress on the other hand watched the entrance as she collected pieces of dry scrap wood into a pile while grabbing medium sized rocks and making a circle border around the pile.

A few hours had passed with no luck to the duo. Finn had moved a few large pieces of rubble and blocked off the entrance before taking off his bag and plopping it down a few feet away from the wood pile before taking a seat right next to his bag. The Huntress sat next to him as she prepare a flint and steel but stopped as she saw Finn reach for his Trench Gun before firing into the scrap wood pile causing it to ignite.

"How did you do that" she asked meekly as she held the flint and steel in her hands.

Finn plucked a shell from his pocket before tossing it to her before she swiftly grabbing it out of the air before looking it over.

"It holds fire magic?"

"Alchemy, and a mix of chemistry" he spoke softly as he reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of smoked meat wrapped in paper towel. He then pulled out a piece of cheese before unwrap his meat and setting it between the two on a piece of of rubble, he then put the piece of cheese next to the meat before pulling out his smaller knife strapped to the the strap to his bag before putting it in between them. Finn reached for his canteen before also putting it between them.

The Huntress also decide to reach into her bag before pulling out a bag seeming to be made of soft rabbit furs full to the brim with wild berries. Following this was a rather large mango and a few oranges.

The fire burn nicely as the Huntress Wizard slowly slid off her hood. The leaves from before turned out to be her hair. The leaves over lapped one another, it stopped right around her neck. It was simple yet elegant almost like his. She looked over to him as he pulled his goggles over his head.

"What is your name Hunter?" Finn looked at her for a few minutes before answering truthfully.

"Most know me as Wanderer... my name is Finn...however some knew me as Hunter" Finn got rather quite at the end almost at a whisper as he recalled the events that played out in his head when he decide to sacrifice his life for the crew, those he saw as a family, a family of misfits but a family none the less.

"Hello Finn, My name is Elizabeth or how many know me as, Huntress Wizard" Finn nodded as he took of his dark blue hat along with goggles letting his own hair fall around his shoulders as he gingerly swept his hand through his golden locks. Finn stopped before pulling away the scarf. His fathers notes always said that he should always hide his identity, due to him and any others like him being shunned for what they were.

"Elizabeth... promise me you will not act rashly to what am I'm about to reveal to you" Elizabeth laughed lightly before responding.

"Finn relax! Its not like your Hu-" Elizabeth was awestruck as the scarf fell away from Finns face to reveal what he truly was. time seemed to stop as they stared into each other's eyes. Slowly, she reached up slowly to touch Finns face before gently caressing his golden locks.

"So... so soft and beautiful... salt and sand, eyes like the ocean, eyes of a hunter" Elizabeth looked deeply into Finns eyes as Finn reached up himself to touch her hair as well.

"There leaves yet they feel like the finest silk ever touched by man" whispered Finn as he looked into her eyes that were filled with wonder and curiosity. The moment was cut off by a deep rumble coming from within. I giggle followed before Elizabeth spoke.

"Sorry that's me" Finn nodded before looking up to her and handing her a slice of meat.

"Lets eat then" Elizabeth took the meat from Finn before digging into. The two enjoyed their small meal as the the fire burned on keeping the bitter cold at bay.

They quickly finished their meal and Finn dug into his bag, searching around for a bit before he pulled out two identical shot glasses and a dark brown bottle. Finn poured two shots before setting the bottle between them and handing a shot to Elizabeth. Finn downed his shot immediately before pouring himself another, Elizabeth drank hers slowly relishing the taste as she looked at Finn as he downed another shot before grabbing his canteen and pouring water into his shot, cleaning it to some extent before drink the water from the shot and drying the inside with his scarf.

"That was good" spoke Elizabeth aloud as she rubbed her stomach softly to relax her stomach as she looked towards Finn who was currently wrapping his scarf back into place but letting it hang around his neck before putting his dark blue hat back on successfully hiding back his luscious locks. Finn had also put his goggles back on letting them rest on his forehead. Elizabeth had done the same with putting up her hood and her bag.

Finn stood up slowly while giving a hand to Elizabeth before looking around for a thick and sturdy torch worthy stick to be able to make a torch. Elizabeth had looked around to find anything of value before speaking out.

"Hey Finn don't you have two Lanterns why don't you just use those?" She asked curiously as she held a torch worthy stick. Finn walked over to her quickly before speaking calmly and collected, his tone relaxing and reassuring.

"Because my lanterns are probably sitting at the bottom of the muddy river with the captain... probably lighting up his watery grave, or some alligators stomach" Finn took the torch worthy stick from her before grabbing a rag and wrapping it around the top of it and tying it off before taking of his bag. Finn quickly dug into his before pulling out another canteen with a bright orange cap. Finn handed the canteen to Elizabeth who quickly opened it up before handing it back to him.

Finn poured the contents onto the wrapped end of the torch before handing the canteen back to Elizabeth who quickly capped the canteen before putting into Finn's bag. Finn slung his bag back onto his shoulders before waving his know made torch over the fire successfully lighting it before making his way towards a door leading to another location within the castle.

"Lets go and find somewhere to hold up for the night" spoke Finn as he made his way through the halls with torch in his left hand and his HandCannon in the other.

The halls seemed to twist in turn in every direction as they made their way through. after a while time become to blur and before long they ended up in a large chamber that had a handful of engines of the same model and a few Airboats that seemed to be missing a few pieces but those same pieces seemed to be scattered around them.

"Huh... if the right tools are here... then I can fix it... not to well but it will get us to the grasslands" as Finn spoke he looked around looking for a tool box and lighting few torches that were all along the wall. While he did this Elizabeth barricade the door before dropping a pile of wood she had brought along with here before helping Finn in his search. However she had found something better.

"Hey Finn, there's lanterns here" Elizabeth spoke out as she came to a table littered with parts and components along with a few built ones. Finn quickly made his way towards the table before taking a look and shaking two he deemed worthy to come with him before attaching to the spots were the previous ones hung.

"I'd take one or two if I were you, they do come in handy" an with that Finn went back to searching as he piled items he need in an area for the Airboat.

"Hey found your toolbox" Elizabeth had picked up the heavy red box with a simple handle, the box seemed to jingle as she carried it towards Finn before dropping it onto the ground in front of him.

"Good... secure the area, I'll need a few hours" and with that Finn got to work on the Airboat.

 ** _A Few hours later_**

The door started to buckle under the force that was slamming against it.

"Finn the doors failing! How much longer!" Elizabeth voice seemed to crack as she readied her bow an arrow as she took aim at the door. Finn was done and was fueling the airboat. He quickly finished and put his Trench Gun into its slot before pulling out his Thompson submachine gun. Finn rushed over to Elizabeth before taking her spot.

"Here go start it up I'll cover the door" Elizabeth ran towards the Airboat, quickly throwing her great into it before taking a seat at the wheel before attempting to start it up. As she did this Finn fired off into the door scarring off a few mud men. Elizabeth once more tried to start it up.

"Elizabeth hows it going over there!" Finns voice was rather stressed as he kept blowing holes into the door, but before he could ask once more the boat roared to life. Finn quickly emptied his mag into the door before reloading and running towards the boat and jumping in.

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Elizabeth made the Airboat lunge forward on the path to escape.

crashing through the wooden gate that was barely holding the duo busted through with Elizabeth steering as best as she could as Finn fired of rounds at the mud men along with the gators that tried getting to close.

However, the mud man attempted to use other means of sinking the boat, the first was knocking down dead trees in the direct path along with boulders and random corpse of those who most recently attempted to enter their domain.

"STAY ON COURSE!" Finn screamed out as he swapped to his duel revolvers for his Thompson as he took his place at the center of the Airboat before continuing to fire at the mud man keeping them at bay.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IM TRYING TO DO! THEY KEEP THROWING GROB DAMN GARBAGE AT US!" As Elizabeth yelled this a Mud man had thrown a boulder forcing her to immediately go on the evasive, which had caused Finn to fall on his firing at the mud man that caused the incident the entire time. Having no time to respond Finn jumped back to his feet before reloading and firing at the mud men.

The Darkness around them slowly started to crawl away from them as they raced forward intent on escaping.

"WERE ALMOST THERE HOLD ON" Finn immediately dropped to the floor as he gripped on to the nearest handle. The Airboat charged forward on the last leg of its 'race'.

They had made it. The Sun shined all around them as they left behind the darkness... for now.

"We made it... we actually made" spoke Elizabeth slowly.

"Yeah, we made it Elizabeth"

"Finn? What next?" She asked rather quietly as she relaxed into her seat. Finn slowly stood up as he looked into the darkness before looking to the sky.

"Lunch... an we'll figure the rest out later"

 ** _End Chapter_**

 ** _Hey... hows it been... I've been lost. On the inside. I could not find myself, yet I knew who I was. I feel as if I don't belong what's the point, I'm down to earth like the grass to the dirt. Yet I stand around those that see them selves as queens and Kings. I stand around those that speak as they are preaching.I stand among those that praise god yet when they are alone they treat others like lesser beings. I stand among those that damn me to an eternal suffering because I don't view things the way they do. Doesn't it say in the Bible we are all equal. Yet you treat me lesser then the dirt we all step upon._**

 ** _But fuck it, I'm trying here sorry for the slow update, I need to get back on the Gladiator. Also I have A Naruto fanfiction in the works, I like it. Haven't worked on it for a while. Maybe you will all like it._**


	6. Gear list

**So here's a list Of enemies along with gear, personality and possible love interest, here's this for now next chapter in a couple days maybe a week trying to find myself**

The Wanderer's gear

pictures/9-of-the-best-pocket-gadgets/84823188/

search?q=USSR+padded+tank+driver+hat&client=safari&hl=en-us&prmd=sivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiJ9qCbiIfVAhUs0YMKHZE0ABUQ_AUICigC&biw=1024&bih=672#imgrc=4AH6C2UrLcJT4M:

.

?route=product/product&product_id=651

/product/Motorpool/020000S10000038/?url=Product&category_no=MAIN_1&display_group=1

Medford-Knife-Tool-Tactical-Handles/dp/B01M7U42QC/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&qid=1486190685&sr=8-1&keywords=medford+eod&linkCode=sl1&tag=aegisgecom-20&linkId=16f40942e0688c42f9efe68896e8e217

1847 colt revolver walker dragoon AKA The **Hand Cannon found on Pirate ship along with holster and bullets and instruction**

A pair of worn out light brown leather boots that are calf high and stop right bellow the knee and the survival pants that are a dark brown with protective knee pads

Trench shotgun AKA **Thunderstick his fathers old shotgun**

Thompson submachine gun AKA **Ole Betsy found on island bunker/ were he is stranded**

EOD knife worn out

Survival axe worn out

Two Remington 1858 New army revolvers, also found on island.

The survival grenade x2

Bowie knife from Rambo first blood part 2 that has been worn out

Old survival backpack with Polar bear sleeping mat/rug? With green roll sleeping bag

As exterior, also Polar hide/fur hunted when with Buccaneers

Dark grey zippo lighter

Small whetstone

Compass

2 oil burning lanterns that are black and hangs one on his belt loop for light, effective but not as good as flashlight but better than torch during a fight

A pair of Desert Goggles slightly tinted and dirty(The Ones Nux wore from Mad Max Fury Road)

Extra clothes

Metal canteen attached to belt loop

Teapot with other small bowl

Toothbrush with small packet of tooth paste and two bars of soap with a cleaning rag

Flex Long Sleeve Pocket T-Shirt blue that fits like a glove (check images on google)

Mark 1 jacket light brown that is open in the front

USSR padded tank driver hat dark blue

Extra shirts and pants along with socks and boxers along with cleaning materials for weapons with a first aid kit and three comics and a box of matches

Fox Tactical Shemagh green and black that covers the bottom half of face

Enemies

Desert

Shriekers

Graboids

Desert Nomads. Usually hostile, very hostile, but if lucky they are passive

Buzzards (when close to dying or weak)

Cannibal Desert Nomads, always hostile towards people

Open from dusk till dawn, vampire snake people/ desert strip club met after second time through desert

Water

Mermaids that are dicks but hot

Sharks

BunYip

Hostile Fish people

Caves or Dungeons

Skeleton

That Guardian

Undead

Spiders... giant spiders

Probably bandits

Mages

Witches

Wizards

neutral lands

Raiders

Bandits

Hired Mercenaries meant to kill him

wildlife such as- Wild Boar or any possessed animals or angry

Witches

Wizards

Mages

Cannibals

Swamp

Alligators

Over sized bugs

Swamp people (Crazy people who live in the swamp covered in mud and wearing gator skin also cannibals)

GatorClaw

Portal entrance

Cerberus

Trapped souls

Low level demons

Possessed

Hired Jobs depending on area

Clearing out area from Bandits or Raiders

acting as a Courier

Clearing an area from hostile animals

Guard duty

Escort

PathFinder

Map Man

Hunter

Finns personality

Keeps to himself when he doesn't know the folks and a man of few words when around those he doesn't not know/ Keeps his cards close to his chest type of person. Very sarcastic and a 'Lady Killer' even though he doesn't know it. Athletic build, not bulky but not Scrawny, lean with muscle. Very good survival skills, is good with a revolver, shotgun, submachine gun and rifle. Rather active around The Pioneer crew but quite around others. His 2 years of being on The Pioneer have improved his navigating, fishing, swimming, climbing, hunting and tracking skills. His skin is lightly sun kissed. 6 foot 2 inches tall, short tamed hair that he keeps hidden by hat but if hat not available he lets it flow freely, unnaturally soft even after time at sea. Also not one for stealth and usually wants to fight head on but is up for a trap if needed or an option. Has an over developed 6th sense. Also good with a knife he fears the unknown and what's in the dark not the dark itself. And doesn't like tomatoes or the color neon anything in neon, but is okay with ketchup

Possible love interest

Flame Princess

Huntress wizard

Marceline

Bonnibel

This is the story of a lost soul. His story has been accounted for many times he is an urban legend now he was not a hero or villain he was just looking for a place to call home and this is where the story begins his story

Captain

artwork/wElAL

Tattoos

gallery/12418879/Not-all-those-who-wonder-are-lost


	7. Chapter 6

_**I'm tired and bruised and weak. I have to stop picking fights and boxing. But yeah here we go.**_

"Uhhhh... Fuck" water droplets gently fell onto his face as he looked into the hole above him. On the edge of the hole was a rope, or what was left dangling side to side seeming to mock Finn and his mistake. Along with the rope that was tided further away from the hole was his bag, also sitting at the point of origin were his rope had been tied.

At the bottom of this hole laid Finn. His coat, his dual revolvers, Frostmourne, The Thunderstick, Ole Betsy, his hat, goggles and scarf along with his lanterns were missing from his person, also currently sitting next to the rope laying on top of the bag.

What is on his person is, His HandCannon, his Flare gun, and a handful of flares for the gun, and some regular flares, a stick of dynamite, and his lighter.

His head seemed to be swimming as he looked into the hole above along with the ceiling that seemed to be illuminated some sort of none toxic cave mushrooms that grew naturally in these type of caves.

Finn slowly sat up before looking around. Small patches of luminescent mushrooms seemed to dimly light the cavern... cave? Whatever it was in a blue hue with a mix of light greens and purples. Finn slowly attempted to stand up, a small sway in his balance as he stood at his full height.

"Shit..." Finn looked around to see two possible paths. One the seem to lead deeper into the gave that also seemed much brighter, or the one leading up that was much brighter.

His shoulder length hair was currently wet and matted to his head along with his dark blue shirt and pants. Looking over his supplies as he followed the path up and presumably out. The Dynamite was wet but it would still work, and his lighter was faulty but after a good few flicks it would turn on. His flares on the other hand were all but useless except one. Finn stopped before slowly bending over to feel at his boots. After a moment of patting his leg he felt the extra knife he kept there after he decide it was a good idea a week after he had passed through the swamps, he had bought it off an elderly man that seemed to be making weapons of high quality but Finn had decide to go with a very old knife he had found among the scrap. It seemed to be a worn, but after a few days of work on it had been up to par with his standard and would be useful until he could craft his own. Finn then checked for his Hand Cannon and found that it to was missing, remembering he had taken it off as well. But before he could voice his displeasure a low guttural growling brought him to his senses.

The shadows and efficiently hidden its entire mass from view leaving only its glowing red eyes to stare back at Finn as he slowly reached for his Flare Gun. The red eyes seemed to understand Finn and his threat level and it gave one last guttural growl before disappearing into the darkness.

"Hehe... Fuck You" Finn then continued his ascent as the lights got brighter and the feeling of Frostmourne tickled his back.

" _ **Hurry up boy, I hunger for battle and I sense a storms worth coming your way"**_ Spoke Frostmourne through there connection as Finn reached the surface or what was the surface he had gone down through.

His bag sat there along with everything else he had left on it. The rope that had held him during his descent before letting him go tied to the car he had found close to the hole. In the tunnel full of them.

"Should provide good loot... if I search well"

" _ **That's if you search well"**_

"So much for the positive reinforcement Frostmourne"

" _ **I'm here to be real with you boy not positive"**_

"Look don't start with me or I'll chuck you into the nearest volcano" Frostmourne went silent as Finn walked towards the other end of the tunnel foregoing the plan of looting.

As he walked he pulled up a compass and a map. As he reached the end of the tunnel he walked over to the hood of one of the many cars currently bathed in the sunlight before spreading his map out on the hood of the car.

"I over shot are direction and landing, landed all the way up in Jungle Kingdom territory, and from here we would have to pass through the water kingdom and go through the mountains to get to the grasslands. Normally it would be a few days journey straight through, but we are gonna have to stop in on of the towns or villages to trade and resupply. However seeing as the villages are hidden and scattered around the jungle its gonna be a bitch to find" Frostmourne stayed silent as Finn rolled up the map and put away it and the compass before giving it one last look.

Finn then began his journey into the jungle. But something was off, even before he started his march towards the jungle he felt something was waiting, watching... him, but why. Finn marched through the night only stopping to light his lanterns before continuing. But it watch from afar, watching, learning what it was, what Finn was. Step by step, step by bloody step he was followed, but what it didn't know was that Finn had a hunch that he was being followed, not followed but hunted.

Only stopping long enough to eat and rest before marching on. He had started his march earlier that day and nightfall had begun, the sun slowly setting behind the jungle foliage as Finn reached the outskirts of one of the many hidden villages within.

" _ **Be Vigilant boy, I sense something is off"**_

"Alright, I'm gonna head towards the leader and see if they have any work for a Wandering Traveler like myself" Finn spoke to Frostmourne as he reached the villages perimeter walls. The Village walls seemed to be a large stone wall seeming to be at least ten feat tall, the wall was thick with natural vegetation from the jungle around it, but along with this was the spikes that protrude from the wall. They were made from wood or branches that had a sharpened end. However, before Finn could enter the village he was met by a detachment of what he presumed were jungle warriors assigned as sentries to the walls.

The Warriors aimed the spears at Finn as he revised his hands in surrender before speaking.

"I am The Wanderer, I search for work and a place to trade and I would like to conduct it here if you would kindly let me in" Finn spoke as he lowered his hands and kept them away from his Revolvers.

"Wanderer, there are rules you must follow before entering" spoke what seemed to be the lead Sentry as he stepped over, Finn nodded in response before the Sentry spoke once more.

"Violence, Violence will only b e used with reason. Understood Wanderer" Finn once more nodded in response before the Sentries seemed to disappear into the foliage as Finn entered the village he began to walk around before finding a place to set up camp.

A simple campfire along with his polar bear skin rolled out made camp for Finn as he dropped his bag a foot away from himself.

The following days were simple. Wake up, ask around if anyone needed anything done, do roughly six jobs and clear out a cave of any hostile before marking it for the village Shaman, sleep and start again.

But something was off, it was as if Finn was being watched and he could sense it, but not pinpoint its location, it was like a shroud it covered the area around it.

The Human... or so the Clan Leader's called this creatures. The Clan Leader's told stories of this prey species being the most creative, and sometimes the most dangerous, even being able to take down multiple of the serpent prey, by itself. But one day, the back water world these prey called him, seemed to destroy itself, and in the blink of an eye billions of lives gone.

As Pups they were showed the strength, the courage and the sheer determination for survival of this prey species, they were shown the strongest of each of the species generation. One was hunted through the jungle, but through all odds, he killed the young blood and escaped the wrist bomb. An other was shown being hunted through one of the preys many cities, he to against all odds defeated the hunter of this concert jungle and was reward by one of Clan Leaders, before the Clan Leader died on the hunt for a Serpent Queen, it had turned out there were multiple Queens, to much for one to handle.

Years passed before life started showing up on the planet. First it was the usual creatures some of the Hunters would hunt for sport, or to keep the creatures as pets. An then, imitation prey started to come to life, some were worthy others were not, but none were the prey that the Clan Leaders had hunted. But then the prey started to appear, in small groups at first but then larger but never back to the original numbers.

Then a detachment was sent to the back water planet, fifty hunters strong along with a handful of Clan Leaders that have been on the planet before. Most of the hunters were young bloods looking for a glorious with the rest being blooded and and a handful being Elites. They had spent the last couple of years reporting to the high elders on the home world while watching one interesting prey. Most of the Hunters had gotten the fill of trophies from multiple prey species on the planet, but all were searching for the human prey even the Clan Leaders were searching for one.

But then they found him. The last of the Human prey. A hunter of their kind, a warrior and blade specialist. They had been watching him for the past three years. Watching him as he defeated the Water Serpent along with the Matriarch of the large wolf species. An Then his Hunt with the night prey and his tangle with the water women. An now here in the jungle, were all Hunters fell out home. However, for the past few days they have watched him help the small village an were sure he was getting to leave, and the Clan Leaders decide to act on this.

quickly adjusting it self in the tree it sent out a call to all hunters.

" _The Prey... it readies itself to move"_

" _Understood young blood, report back to camp and ready for the hunt"_

The Hunter readied it self to move but stopped, along with the others that were with it. The Prey, it stared at them, right at them, watching them, it had caught on.

Finn looking into the trees saw them, those that have watched him. His new hunt.

"I see you" was Finns response to those creatures before turning around and heading towards the Chieftains hut, he had a job for him.

Finn head towards the hut, wearing nothing more than his face scarf and his pants, boots and a long sleeve shirt. Entering the Chieftain's hut slowly before sitting down before him he waited before the Chieftain to appeared sitting in front of him before speaking.

"Wanderer, you have helped my people and we are thankful for what you have done for us, but there is one last thing I must ask you" Finn once more only nodded before the Chieftain continued.

"The Jungle, it comes to life and hunts my warriors. I ask of you not most are able to do so... will you hunt what has hunted us?"

"Chieftain, I accept your offer. I will hunt for you and bring peace to your people and avenge those that have fallen"

"My Thanks are in order Wanderer, go to our Shaman, they will bless the hunt"

"Thank you Chieftain" and with that Finn left to his small camp sight that not sported a tent that held most of his things now. Finn dropped off his things before heading towards the Shamans hut.

 _ **Some time later, Darkness had fallen and the Hunter's grew restless as they waited for the prey.**_

" _The prey has decided to stay in the safety of the village, how pitiful it is not worthy" spoke a hunter before an Clan Leader had shot down that belief._

" _Patients young one, they can be more dangerous than those bloody Serpents" spoke one of the Clan leaders as an Elite spoke up._

" _There in the center!" The Hunters grew quiet as they watched the prey stand in the center of the village torch in hand. His body was covered in tribal war paint. A bloody red paw print sat there printed in the center of his chest. He wore simple briefs that governed his nether region. Like many of the Hunters in the tree he had leather straps going along his shoulders with a sword on his back. On his chest was a small sheath, another blade most hunters came to the conclusion. Then there was the leather shin guards on him that to held sheaths with blades in them. In his right hand was the torch most hunters had spotted, in the left was a strange device._

" _Its a weapon" spoke a Clan Leader as he prepared his wrist blades while another prepared his plasma canister._

" _No its a more primitive weapon, fires arrows made if wood" but before another Clan leader could respond the Prey roared to the jungle in challenge as he threw the torch into a pile of dead would causing it to immediately erupt in flames before lighting another three. The heat vision on the Hunters had gone haywire as the prey ran into the jungle._

" _THE HUNT!" Roared the Clan Leaders into the night as many followed with it. The trees came to life as the Hunters dashed through the trees._

 _A few minutes had passed since the prey had disappeared into the jungle and already one of the Hunters was radioing in._

" _Clan Leader the prey had taken down two young bloods"_

" _Speak Hunter, are they dead"_

" _No Clan Leader they are not, none of their equipment is missing but they are bruised and have a lump on their heads"_

" _Stay there and protect the injured"_

 _an hour passed as screams of anger and pain were heard through the night as more of the Hunters were injured. But at that very moment the Elites of the ship stood before the three Clan Leaders._

" _Clan leader, more young bloods along with blooded have been injured, none have been killed, the prey, its toying with us" another Elite was about to report but was cut off by arrows in bedding themselves into the tree next to the group. All heads turned to see the prey standing there, watching them, hunting them._

" _AFTER THE PREY" the group immediately sprung into action as they chased him down, once more losing him._

 _The night had gotten to its peak, with the moon high in the sky, with Finn standing in the clearing center clearing, with campfires going all along the edge of the clearing, lighting the clearing in a beautiful orange and red glow. Once more Finn roared into the knight and sat down, his crossbow sitting in front of him, unloaded with the arrows stabbed into the ground with the tails sticking out of the ground with only the heads stabbed into the ground. He was waiting. Not long after he could sense them, in the trees and they to were waiting, but for what?_

 _But then the appeared, they appeared, the three Clan Leaders stood in front of him with the Elites circling all around the clearing including the ones he didn't nock out._

 _Finn slowly stood up to his full height, easily standing an inch or two above most of the young bloods and some of the blooded. Finn then slowly stepped back before looking at the one in the center if the trio of Clan Leaders. Looking him right in the eyes before speaking._

" _I challenge you to a fight to the death or submission, which ever comes first" Finn stepped back before drawing Frostmourne and stabbing it into the ground along with his blades, he the stripped his top half before taking a knee. The Clan Leader nodded and accepted before doing the same. Slowly he took of his mask, adorned with marks and symbols before handing it to an Elite that ran up to carry the leaders equipment, what followed, was his combi stick and plasma caster along with his whip. The Clan leader then pointed towards his wrist blades before deploying them both, out stretching them to their full length of two feet before touching them together. Finn reached down and grabbed both his Bowie knife that was on his chest along with a smaller one that was on his leg, brandishing the smaller one in a reveres grip he readied himself._

 _The two danced around each other as they each waited for one of them to strike first, And Finn one strike first._

 _Rushing forward Finn dodged the first tow strikes aimed at him before parrying the ones that followed. Finn then gave slashes of his own before thrusting his Bowie knife forward that was quickly torn from his hand as he dodged another strike before rolling back but was met with another slash that he barely dodged it rolling away from the first but was slashed from behind, with this one meeting its mark on his left shoulder. Finn quickly jumped up as the Clan Leader seemed to laugh at his pain. Finn not giving it time to laugh more charged once more but the Clan Leader got ready to cleave him in two as he stretched out his arms but was surprised when the Finn seemed to jump up at the last second before pulling his legs back and launching his feet into the chest of the Clan Leader launching him back a few feet as Finn quickly recovered._

" _Who's laughing now bitch" The Clan Leader quickly stood up before charging forward. Finn charged as well meeting the Clan Leader with punches to his arms, legs and unprotected face. Giving a quick combo of kicks before delivering a brutal uppercut while at the same time breaking one of the Clan Leaders mandibles._

 _The Clan Leader quickly retaliated with a brutal punch followed by a kick to Finns chest causing him to be launched back to the edge of the clearing. Finn slowly stood up while coughing up blood and holding his chest._

" _That was good... I'll give you that, but were not done yet" Finn charged forward before ducking underneath one of the Clan Leaders swings. Finn then grappled with the Clan leader before getting behind him. Finn quickly jumped onto his back before holding the Clan Leader in a chokehold before pulling him back causing both to fall to the ground._

" _Yield or I will strangle you to death" The Clan Leader stood up before jumping up and forcing himself to fall onto his back while attempting to to shake Finn off only being able to knock the wind out of him, but not causing him to lose his grip._

" _YIELD!" The Clan Leader stood up once more before violently shaking this time successfully knocking Finn off. Finn rolled over bumping into Frostmourne and landing on his second leg knife. Finn acting quickly grabbed his knife before thrusting it forward, stopping three inches from the Clan Leaders throat, but the Clan Leader also had his Blades extended ready to strike._

" _Yield I have you beat!" Spoke Finn once more as he inched the knife closer to the Clan Leaders throat. The Hunters around them took a knee as the Clan Leader and took one to. Finn slowly stood up before collecting his things and walking over to the Clan Leader before offering a helping hand. The group of Hunters seemed to start speaking and starring amongst each other._

" _he beat the Clan Leader!" Voices were nothing above a whisper._

" _He gives him a hand?"_

" _Honor, this prey is filled with honor"_

" _Spares the Clan Leader"_

" _Come on man, accept it were are warriors, we fight and we die, you yielded, I give you a hand up. Then we fight again someday" The Clan Leader accepted Finns hand and nodded, but before the Clan Leader could let go of his hand, Finn raised up his other before letting go of the Clan Leaders hand, he then deposited the knife he had gotten from the trader a few days ago._

" _Keep it" and with that Finn walked off back towards the jungle._

" _One day Warrior... One Day we will see each other again, and we will fight once more" The Hunters gathered before leaving into the jungle, to continue the hunt all the while watching the Warrior, the Hunter of Hunters. A human, a prey species._

 _Finn marched back through the jungle and towards the village._

 _ **The morning after**_

Finn stood at the edge of the jungle looking back towards the village, the villagers waving him goodbye as he waved back at them before marching off towards the direction of the Grass lands, he thinks?

"North, for a while till I hit the Grass lands, then I'll be in the center of trade, more jobs" spoke Finn aloud as he was shadowed on his march through the jungle.

 ** _Its been a while. I'm bruised, and sore, close to graduating progress, that matters. Right? Sorry really late._**


	8. Chapter 7

**Its been a while... sorry had things running through my mind and I've been working a lot and I'm trying to lose weight so yeah.**

 **The goofy looking rock**

Finn stood in the center one of the many Great Plains of the Grasslands in only a long blue sleeved shirt and his pants and boots with a picture in one hand and a canteen in the other. Finn and all of his belongings sat on the dry ground.

Finn had found the two mountains, and the entrance but he had not found the funny looking rock. Finn felt as if the rock held some significance and had spent the past hour looking for it.

' **What is taking so long boy? You've already found the entrance why do you continue to look for the land marker?'** Frostmourne had spoken from his place atop of all of Finns belonging.

Finn ignored him as he went to retrieve his stuff before walking down into entrance of the fallout shelter. The entrance was simple. A metal door that seemed that it would move up after finding the mechanism to open it. Finn looked around for said mechanism with the only thing illuminating the entrance being what little natural sunlight poured the rough the opening in the ground that held the entrance to the shelter. After a few minutes of groping the wall Finn seemed to hit the right switch. The door seemed to go up revealing yet another entrance but this time with a single light bulb brighting up the area that held the pressure sealed door that seemed to be the real entrance. Finn entered the second area that had been revealed before looking towards a button that sat mounted on the wall next to what he though was the original entrance. Finn gave it a poke and the door closed behind him.

Looking back towards the now closed door Finn shrugged as he went towards the second door. This door had a small window that let him gaze into the other side. To dark for him to see anything Finn lit a match before lighting his lanterns. After this Finn reached out and gripped what seemed to be the handle of the door before squeezing something similar to a trigger that was hidden behind the handle, this cause the door to his before it started to slowly open as Finn let go of the door handle.

Finn slowly stepped forward with lantern entering the room first. Thee room was rather small. From what Finn could tell the room was roughly six feet wide and ten feet long. The room had a small cot all the way at the end on the right side with the left side being filled with supplies and cooking center in the center of the left wall. On the right side what want blocked by the small cot hanging off the wall was covered in even more supplies, all except for a door. It was simple unlike the one that was at the entrance. As Finn walked towards the door Finn could feel something brush slightly against his head.

He quickly looked up to only find a strange metal string attached to something on the ceiling. Giving it a slight tug the room was immediately bathed in a dull yellow light. Finn gently set down his lantern before taking the rest of his belongings off before propping them against one of the many shelves before gently picking up his lantern again. Finn then mad his way over towards the door before once more gently opening another the door for what felt like the hundredth time that day. This room seemed to by twice the size of the first room. Finn glanced around before he found what seemed to be some kind of tiny lever next to the door frame. Finn quickly flicked it up from its down position before the room as blasted in bright florescent light. The room was defiantly twice the size of the first. Four walls could be seen with the wall directly across from Finn being a door just like the one that covered the true entrance outside. The walls on each side of Finn seemed to be covered in tools and spar parts for the two main things of the room.

The first seemed to be a small Dune buggy meant for two that was the black. The Dune Buggy also had a simple role cage and no windshield and had the engine exposed. The back two tires were large and beef with the front being some slick rubbers, and on top of the role cage was another tire this one being a spar for the beefy one.

The second thing was an All Terrain Harley, the color of this bike or what little color it had was one the gas tank and on the covers below the seat on each side of the Harley was a dark green that was faded. The seat was made of a light brown leather. On the back end of the seat was a metal plate of sort that had two leather straps, probably meant to secure some ones equipment.

Finn looked both of these vehicles over making neither heads nor tails on how to operate them. Leaving the lights on for now Finn left the room to enter the previous one. Finn looked through the shelves as he took note of the supplies.

Plenty of can goods and medicines and herbs meant for healing were found a plentiful along with candles. Deciding not to waste what little power was probably left in the shelter Finn took it upon himself to light a few candles along with hanging his extra lantern on the all for light before going around and turning off the regular lights. While Finn was doing this he went over to close the main door before he went over towards the bed. On the bed were two things.

A leather journal a lot like the one he used to take notes and to write list of things he needed. And the second was a yellow book with the title of **Driving for dummies AlSO INCLUDES Motorcycle Driving for dummies.**

Finn took the leather journal before opening and having a small device the size of his thumb that was in the shape of a square and the color blue. Along with this square was a cord that was about a foot in length that seemed to be needed to be connected to something. Finn felt around the bed as he searched for said connection. After a few moments Finn had found it another strange device that was also blue and was the length of the stick of one of his dynamite but as thick as a small log. Finn found were it needed to be connected and connected it before pressing a few of the buttons before coming along the correct one. A sort of half circle with a line in the center going up. Finn then looked at the small square before clicking the button that had a triangle on it.

A smooth angelic voice followed with the sounds of a piano could be heard coming from the 'log'

' _Don't be that way_

 _Fall apart twice a day_

 _I just wish you could feel what you say_

 _Show, never tell_

 _But I know you too well_

 _Kind of mood that you wish you could sell'_

Finn sat there as he listened for a second as he read the journal

' _Day one'_

 _Dave was right! The world was falling apart and it ended! Damn the Commies and those damn Gooks if it weren't for them invading anchorage then none of this would have happened! But the good ole US of A went down swinging and we brought those bastards with us_

' _If teardrops could be bottled_

 _There'd be swimming pools filled by models_

 _Told a tight dress is what makes you a whore_

 _If "I love you" was a promise_

 _Would you break it, if you're honest_

 _Tell the mirror what you know she's heard before_

 _I don't wanna be you anymore'_

' _Day twelve'_

 _I'm worried. So ones squawking over the radio! Kind of like no ones left out there? Maybe those bombs hit us harder than I thought? But no, I know my country. This isn't the first time someone has sucker punched us! Look at WW2 and the Japs we gave that back to them ten fold! Just gotta wait a while the radiation must be messing with the radio waves._

' _Hands, hands getting cold_

 _Losing feeling's getting old_

 _Was I made from a broken mold?_

 _Hurt, I can't shake_

 _We've made every mistake_

 _Only you know the way that I break'_

' _Day 48'_

 _Still no sound, radio has been silent but I've kept busy, been fixing that buggy and the Harley will keep me busy for a while. Ive tried getting word out but no response, maybe everyone is radio silent? But that doesn't make sense? The army should already be trying to send word out that we are still a country? Are we still a country?_

' _If teardrops could be bottled_

 _There'd be swimming pools filled by models_

 _Told a tight dress is what makes you a whore_

 _If "I love you" was a promise_

 _Would you break it, if you're honest_

 _Tell the mirror what you know she's heard before_

 _I don't wanna be you_

 _I don't wanna be you_

 _I don't wanna be you... anymore'_

' _Day 97'_

 _I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE IM GOING OUTSIDE_

Only four entries, only ninety seven days and this person was driven insane, this must have been the 'Brother' the Skeleton Dave must have referred to, sad really neither one made it, Daves end must have been swift and painful dying from a lethal dose of this 'radiation' that was mentioned in this journal.

Finn closed the journal down onto the bed before looking over the yellow book, it was mid day by the time Finn had come down here and was probably getting close to sunset Finn would camp here for the night and read this book in hope of being able to operate the vehicles that currently sat in the other room.

 **Vampire Fortress two months after Finns departure**

Marceline sat in a comfy chair in front of a large table wearing a loose fitting tank top and a sports bra that hugged her bust nicely along with the bottom half of her armor.

Currently she was looking over maps and reports. Ever since he showed up and single Handley wiped out the Lycan's, the monster that had been plaguing their land for the past Century. And he did it in a matter of hours, and his payment was a well fed and watered horse and a map with a few markings. She had sent out a handful of scouts to bring him back so she can properly thank him but none had come up with any results or sightings of the ever So elusive Wanderer, not even his unforgettable sent could be found. Strange really.

She could really use a break maybe go and visit Bonnibel and check up on her see how she's been doing, maybe see if her old home was still standing it was probably in direr need of repair, maybe she could visit the shelter she had found so long ago in between the mountains and next to the silly rock she had taken oh so many moons ago.

Yes that was the plan, she would visit Bonnibel in a few weeks after everything here is set up and is able run along smoothly while she is gone. If she is lucky she would find her peoples elusive savior.

But for now she was following up on the last true sighting of him, it was two months old and it was a few days after the day he had slaughtered the Lycan. It was said a man had gone into the forest of darkness and once more (In their case once more) began to cleanse the forest of another beast. The Wendigo, the beast that was once a human, or any species in fact that had decide to eat the flesh of its own, changed drastically till it resembled nothing of what it was.

Marceline shook her head slightly, shaking away the distraction as she began to focus on the job at hand, sending in her warriors to cleanse what's left of the Lycan's pockets of resistance no more then twenty strong. After this was completely her people can once more begin to claim the land that was once theirs.

 **Currently in the Candy Kingdom**

Bonnibel was currently frustrated. After days of research and testing she had come up empty handed. She was currently attempting to find a cure for a disease that had struck a species of wolf found in the grass lands along with a disease that was different but also had struck her people. Symptoms on both fronts was nothing severe, ranging from fever and light coughs to problems breathing.

"I need one key ingredient and maybe just maybe I can find answers to all these questions, but first I need a hot shower and a meal" and with that Bonnibel called it a night and left her lab while she turned the lights off on the way out.

 **Its a short chapter I know, but i have more free time.**

 **By the way all rights reserved to Billie Eilish and her sone idontwannabeyouanymore great song, I've been listening to this and a few others things over the past few weeks. But this song hit me hard while I was on cloud nine with the help of Mary Jane.**

 **I apologize once more for taking so long but I've had things on my mind, heavy things.**

 **I let go of Gladiator, I'm sorry, i feel as if can not continue that story. I felt lost within it. Like i said still up for grabs.**

 **Next chapter by Monday**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I'm really sorry it's late, another chapter, hope you guys enjoyed the last one. This should be longer then the last, been listening to a lot of Postey or Post Malone and PnB Rock the be fueling this chapter, well mostly Postey seeing as I've been neck deep in his Stoney Album. Real talk tho, who hurt you? I feel that pain man through the words that leave your mouth most jam out to it but i listen to how lost you sound, kind like if your traveling try to find your own place, just like me. But yeah its good.**

It had been a few months since Finn had found the Fallout shelter, but since he had found it he had made great progress with it finding machinery in the 'Garage' or so it was called along with plans to expand it and a few pieces of vital equipment to make it work.

Finn had spent the first month mainly building off of the garage expanding it to twice the size it was originally before making a secondary room that was built from the left wall of the garage. The wall was cleared and the tools moved to the right seeing as all tools could fit on one side and Finn had built shelf's to add storage capacity along with a work bench meant specifically for his Firearms and Frostmourne.

Now for the secondary room that had a entrance similar to the one that lead to the garage, beyond the entrance to the room was one the size of the main room. This one had a rather simple purpose to it. It was a treasure meant to... well hold all the treasures Finn would find while on his journey.

On the second month Finn focused on the main room. Finn also doubled the size of the room before also making a second room off of the wall on the left side meant to hold all of the supplies. From here the room was cut in a 1:3 ratio with the smaller portion acting as his room being a nice five feet long and twelve wide with simple sheet covering the door way from his room to the kitchen area that would later double as a dining area as soon as he got more furniture.

For the following three months Finn would focus on doing jobs as a Courier and as a Mercenary and an explorer giving his expertise of certain areas of the land to make maps. This gave Finn a steady source of income allowing him to add gold to his treasure room. However, this was not the only thing Finn was doing.

After he had gotten a good lay of the land Finn had begun Hunting large and dangerous animals as well as systematically clearing out bandit encampments before stripping the camp completely of all valuable materials and tools before selling them at a near by village.

On the Hunting side of Finn's time, it had gone quite well with getting a few bears and wolves along with a handful of other small game he would later either cook or dry for jerky, most was dried for jerky.

On the Bandit side, there had been a few hiccups with some encampments having elements or magic users along with the occasional Giant or golem, but this kept things interesting and kept film on his toes.

It had gone well for Finn allowing to have filled a few chest worth of gold and jewels.

But this was a few months back now we go to Finn currently.

Finn was currently sitting in a Tavern having a drink as he spoke to a few fellow Hunters.

"IT CAME OUT OF NO WHERE IT WAS HUGE!" Yelled one of the men. A goblin that looked like a could lift the entire tavern if he wanted to.

"IT WAS LIKE A GAINT ALLIGATOR THAT WALKED ON TWO LEGS LIKE YOU AND ME!"

"Bullcrap Gregor it was probably just an alligator that had risen its head!" Spoke another man as he took a swig from his drink.

"NO NOT AT ALL THE THING WAS BUILT LIKE A GIANT AND ALMOST LOOKED LIKE ONE! BUT IT WAS COVERED IN SCALES!" The man continued to yell but a messenger, a water elemental wearing the colors of its kingdom with a crest on his breast. But with the sudden ness of his entrance it had caused Finn to jump out of his chair and kick it back while he leveled his trench gun at the messengers chest from his side of the room.

"I SEEK A WARRIOR FOR HIRE!" Finn was the first and only to step forward to hear what the messenger had to say.

"Thank grob!" The man quickly took a seat before frantically waving Finn over with Finn agreeing to as he sat to listen to what the man had to say.

"I beg of you kind strange, Raiders have hit her Majesty's convey en route back to the kingdom after a week vacation. Most of her royal Guard were killed but the rest held out long enough for reinforcements for the Candy Kingdom to show up and drive the raiders. But at a cost" Finn raised an eyebrow as he listened to the messenger. "Her Majesty's daughter was taken by the Raiders and has tasked me with hiring as many Mercenaries as I could all that assist in bringing her daughter home will be paid handsomely" the messenger finished and Finn nodded.

"Last know location on the Raiders?" Asked Finn simply as he checked his ammo for his hand cannon and trench gun as he readied himself to leave.

"They've been heading towards the great forest east of the grass lands" Finn once more nodded before standing up.

"Where do I deliver her daughter once I find her?"

"Her Majesty is currently in the candy kingdom awaiting for a detachment of troops from the kingdom to escort her back" Finn nodded before waving the man away as he headed outside.

Outside Finn quickly walked towards his trusted steed. Finn quickly jumped onto the mettle beast after securing his pack, Frostmourne andTrench Gun, before starting it up before he shot out of town like a bat out of hell towards the Great Forest, an area were he had hunted before.

The Forest was an hour away on horse back but at the rate he was going at he would be there in less then twenty minutes.

' **If you play this right the queen of the water kingdom will be indebted to you for saving the brat, that or you can just ask for enough gold to fill your treasure room'** Frostmourne spoke to Finn as he avoided trees and boulders.

Finn could see dust clouds in the distant.

'Those must be the Raiders! Looks like their being followed!' Spoke Finn mentally to Frostmourne as he sped forward.

As Finn neared he could see the raiders, thirty strong being followed by a band of what seemed to be a group of twenty strong Regulators. Finn had seen Regulators all through out the Grass Lands operating in teams of two if they were seasoned and in teams of four which consisted of the rookies and a veteran Regulator. They had attempted get him to sign up once after Finn had help them during what looked like a 'Mexican' Stand-off. Even after so long Finn never figured out what a Mexican was, or were they even came from, but back to the job at hand.

Finn reached for his Hand Cannon as he drove in and out of the way of multiple Regulator horses and was quickly on the Raiders heals. Finn leveled His Hand Cannon to the back of one of the Raiders before firing off two shots. The Firsts had gone through the Raiders heart, the second missed his first target and hit another raided in the back of the head. Both horses continued to gallop even with their riders dead. Finn quickly evaded arrows aimed directly at him before quickly returning fire, hitting another Raider in the shoulder blade while missing the rest of his shots, the Raiders quickly returned fire ass well with arrows wizzing past his head as he once more dodged arrows with Regulators also assisting Finn by returning arrows.

Finn attempted to load his revolver while he swerved around arrows. The Raiders had gotten the chance to fire directly at Finn. Finn immediately shot off towards the left avoiding the arrows aimed for him, but in tern three Regulators behind him were struck by the hail of arrows killing two and injuring the third which caused him to fall off of his horse only only to be trampled by those behind him that weren't fast enough to move out of his path he would roll.

The Raiders gained breathing room as half of the Regulator force pulled off to check the injured with the rest still on pursuit and with Finn gaining speed once more, but it wasn't enough the Raiders had hit the woods and seemed to head straight towards the entrance of a dungeon.

The Raiders quickly got entrenched discarding the horses and leaving half of their force at the entrance while the rest went deeper. The Regulators in pursuit quickly pulled back with the force taking cover behind the tree line with thee twenty feet from the entrance to the tree line being a dead zone for all those trying to pass. Arrows were exchanged and so was magic spells and fire balls or rock shards.

Finn had stopped before even entering the tree line. Quickly popping the kickstand in position before jumping off and un securing his Trench Gun before loading in Dragon Breath shells and securing a bayonet to the end of the barrel and reloading his Hand Cannon. Finn quickly reholstered his HandCannon before jumping back onto his Motorcycle with Trench Gun in hand.

"WE HAVE RUSH IN THIER AND SAVE THE WATER PRINCES" yelled a large yellow bull dog wearing a leather Duster and a pair of worn boots and jeans along with a white t-shirt, the standard getup for all Regulators.

"NO JAKE WITH HAVE TO HOLD HERE UNTILL BACK UP GETS HERE" yelled an older looking version of the bulldog with a scar on his bottom lip and on the right side if his nose near his eye.

But before both Bulldogs could continue their argument they were cut off by the roaring of an engine, all present turned only to see a blue and green blur with a big stick driving straight for the entrance. The bout raised his stick before a cone of fire shot out towards the entrance killing two Raiders at the entrance. The blue blur then jumped off the green blur causing it to swerve away from the entrance before falling onto its side and stopping.

"HOLY SHIT!" Yelled a raider before he was impaled by the blue blur that turned out to be a man. The man quickly pulled the bayonet from the chest of the sixth raider he had killed and fired off at three bunched up Raiders causing them to go ablaze before quickly pairing a strike from the sword of another. Raider, Finn then quickly deliver the buttstock of the Trench Gun to the Raider's face before stabbing another in the throat. Finn then proceeded to fire off the rest of his shells killing as many as possible before tearing out his Hand Cannon and finishing off a few more before killing the last of them with his bayonet.

Finn quickly loaded his Trench Gunn once more with normal shells before doing the same to his Hand Cannon before proceeding deeper into the Dungeon as the Regulators moved to secure the entrance.

As Finn made his way through the winding halls of the dungeon he found made dead bodies of the Raiders that had been killed by the Dungeons many traps. As Finn made his way deeper he had counted enough bodies to cut the size if the party supposed to be down here to half, But that was from the bodies he did find, there could be more dead down here, but the was Finn asking for to much.

From Thirty to Fifteen, and from Fifteen to roughly eight or seven. Which meant less waste of bullets, and maybe an even easier fight. But that was Finn asking to much from the universe.

"LET ME GO YOU PIGS!" Screamed a girl as she attempted get away from the Raiders that had taken her hostage.

"SHUT UP! QUICK GAG HER AND SECURE THAT DOOR" Yelled another Raider as Finn Charged in the room and rammed his bayonet into first Raider that had gone to secure the door, but before Finn could pull it out of the first he was tackled back out the door he had just stormed through. The Raider quickly delivered three vicious blows to Finns ribs before Finn retaliated with a head but to the Raiders nose before rolling over and nocking the man off. Finn then quickly tore out his Hand Cannon before delivering two rapid shots into the mans face at point blank range. The shots fired at such close range had caused a ringing to be heard in Finns ear, Finn then slowly rolled out of the doorway as arrows peppered the area he was laying at. Finn propped himself against the wall before he returned fire hitting a Raider in the right shoulder and another in the face.

Three dead and one injured, leaving roughly three at a hundred percent combat efficiency. Finn fired of the last of his bullets injuring another raider and killing the first injured raider. Finn not bothering to reload charged into the room with the barrel of his revolver in his hand using it as a make shift hammer. One of the raiders charged to meet Finn head only to have the handle of the revolver smashed into his face stunning the man who quickly clutched his face giving Finn the opening to smash the handle on the back of his head. But as Finn did this the last raider was given the opportunity to load his crossbow before taking aim at Finn.

The Raider took aim leveling his cross hairs on Finn's head, but before he could fire the crossbar the water princess quickly rammed her shoulder into Raiders back causing the Raider to miss his original target. Finn quickly whipped around only to get shot in the right shoulder causing him to fall to the ground. The Raider quickly back handed the princess before quickly loading in another arrow as Finn did the same for his revolver.

 **THOOOOM... BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM**

The Raider dropped dead littered with bullets, and Finn, an arrow in his shoulder and one right between his legs very very close to his manhood

"Oh Grob that was close" Finn slowly stood up as pulled the arrow out of his shoulder sloppily as a piece of flesh was taken with the arrow tip piece. Finn holstered his Hand Cannon and picked up his Trench Gun before loading it once more as he walked towards the Water Princess who was currently dusting herself off as she held her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Asked Finn as he stood before her in all his might.

"I'm... I'm okay... who are you" she stuttered as she looked at Finns exposed eyes due to the fact that his goggles hanging off his neck with his scarf covering his face.

"I'm here to take you to your mother, she's waiting for you at the candy kingdom. Responded Finn as he gestured for the Water Princess to follow him.

 **DUNGEON ENTRANCE**

"COME ON JARMAINE WE HAVE TO GET IN THERE BEFORE THEY DIG IN!" Yelled Jake as his brother tended to the injured while Jake rallied the few Regulators still itching for a fight and ready to head straight in.

"JAKE CALM YOUR SELF WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR REINFORCEMENTS AND STABLE THE INJURED!" Jarmaine roared back as he stood up after patching up an injured Regulators. But before they could get back to there shouting match, Finn emerged from the entrance ignoring all eyes on him as he and the Water Princess. Finn quickly secured his equipment before putting his goggles back on before taking his seat before motioning the Princess to take a seat behind him. Jake rushed with the his Regulators to stop Finn but was to slow as Finn drove off while kicking up a dust cloud.

"DAMNIT! REGULATORS MOUNT UP!" Roared Jake as he and his few Regulators ran towards the horse before giving chase. But as the Regulators got past the tree line the Mysterious rider was no where in site. Jake Furious shook his fist as he strung together a few curse words as their reinforcements arrived just a minute to late.

"Sir, what are your orders?" Asked a Regulator that had just arrived with the Reinforcements.

"Hmmm go to Jarmaine and secure our wounded for travel back to the Fort, those not helping Jarmaine come the area and I need four of you with me, were going down into the dungeon" the Regulators scrambled to help as four stayed with Jake.

 **CANDY KINGDOM**

The water Kingdom Queen sat crying in the room provided by the candy kingdom after her convoy had been hit. She had been waiting for the past three hours for her Elite Guard reinforcement to arrive after the first platoon had been decimated after the Raider attack that had taken her daughter. She had sent her messengers to hire mercenaries three had come back after hiring the lands law bringers the Regulators, while the last only came back after hiring a single Mercenary, one that rode a strange metal horse.

Princess Bubblegum was currently mobilizing her elite Banana Warriors that we're currently readying a transport. One of the Commanding Officers was currently watching over the preparation as the Princess herself was in her lab, with maps scattered all around as she attempted to find two things. The first being the heir to the water kingdom throne and the second being the missing ingredient for the cure for her people and the wolf kin. But the only thing she had found was the location of the ingredient and not the Princess, but she had fate in Jake and Jarmaine and their Regulator brothers.

Princess Bubblegum stood up before heading towards the balcony in order to get fresh air, but before she could do that the roaring of a strange beast could be heard as it neared the gates of the kingdom.

"CONTACT ON THE EAST GATE!" Yelled a Banana Guard as it was reinforced by another six reading their spears and crossbows.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE TILL! LET THEM MAKE THE FIRST MOVE!" Yelled a hired ranking Guard as they aimed at the 'beast' along with the things on its back.

Back in the lab Peppermint Butler had stormed the room. "Princess, a Guard as said the beast carries two people, the Water Princess and another that has its face covered.

 **AT THE GATE**

Finn stood before the gate with arms crossed with his right hand gently gripping his Hand Cannon, the Water Princess stood behind him as she looked up at the Guard on the wall. The gate in front of Finn began to raise as the first thing to emerge from it were six Water elementals warriors all armed with spears and shield along with some kind of armor Finn couldn't recognize. Finn pulled his Hand Cannon out of its holster before letting his arm lay at his side, coiled like a viper ready to strike at the first foul movement.

"Stay behind me" spoke Finn short and simply as checked the inside of his jacket for a stick of dynamite.

The next thing to emerge was a group of Elite Banana Warriors, dresses in heavy black armor, and with twice the warriors as the first group, Finn started to weigh his odds and calculatedly see were he would have to shoot first, or if he would need to use the girl as a live shield.

The last thing to emerge was what seems to be an older version of the girl behind him, Finn guessed it was the girls mother. And the person next to the older woman was a younger pink woman. Finn took another guess and came to the conclusion that it was the Queen or at least Princess of the kingdom that he stood before.

The Guard moved to surround him but Finn moved the Princess behind him acting as a shield as he took aim at the nearest Warriors. The Warriors paused, not wanting to move forward in fear that a fight would break out and the Princess would be hurt.

"Stand down" ordered two gentle voices, the group in front of Finn parted to allow the two women to come closer to him. They stopped roughly five feet away from him and the circle as closed around him. Finn quickly reached for Frostmourne and quickly got into a defensive stance, with his sword ready to parry any would be attackers strikes and his Hand Cannon ready to stop any that would decide to attack in a group of more then two right in their tracks.

"I'm not her to fight... just here to drop the kid off" spoke Finn as he aimed in the general direction of the Warriors near the Royals but Bubblegum waved him off as the Water Queen slowly stepped forward as her daughter looker around Finn's side.

"MAMA!" She yelled before both charged at each other quickly embracing as the Water Warriors made a defensive circle around their Queen and her daughter.

The Candy Kingdom Warriors quickly surrounded him with spears pointed at his neck.

"DON'T MOVE!" Yelled one of the warriors as Finn slowly holstered his Hand Cannon but kept Frostmourne with him.

'This's doesn't look good' thought Finn as his icy blue stare never let up as he looked each and everyone of the Warriors.

Princess Bubblegum slowly strides towards Finn with her hips shaking rather seductively, before standing in front of him. He towered a good six inches over her but that didn't not mean at all that she was intimidated at all by the masked man in front of her.

"Who are you" she asked simply staring into his goggled eyes that simply stared back.

"Wanderer" he said simply as he kept eye contact.

"So you've been around then" she pushed as she attempted to read him.

"I've been here and there" he spoke again simply.

"How about I offer you a job" she proposed as she stepped back and look him over.

"How about my reward first" he shot back as the queen of the water kingdom stepped toward.

"What is it you want? I'll reward you highly for what you did" she quickly spoke while staring up at him.

"I'll I ask for is safe passage through the Water Kingdom and its territories" he asked for simply.

"Granted its yours" she spoke swiftly as her Water Warriors escorted her back towards the castle.

Princess Bubblegum motioned him to follow her before quickly ordering Peppermint Butler to get her maps.

"Lets walk and talk Wanderer" Finn walked towards his bike before putting Frostmourne back into its sheath before pulling the bike along saying at least four steps behind the Princess off of her left side with the Banana Warriors forming a circle around them as they crossed the gates.

 **Council room of the candy Kingdom**

Finn sat before her with a glass of water to his right and a tray of cookies sitting between them. Along with a few dozen Banana Warriors in the room watching his every movement.

They were currently sitting there waiting for her butler to return with the maps she sent him for. Finn growing tired and bored pulled out his Hand Cannon before unloading it and laying the bullets in front of him as he span the cylinder.

Bonnibel seemed to stare at him intently as he sat their seemingly relaxed with out a care in the world even though there were at least a few dozen Warriors in the room they sat in. However, unexpectedly Peppermint Buttler charged through the doors causing them to slam against the wall and to cause the Wanderer to immediately stand up with revolver already loaded due to the fact the bullets on the table being gone. Taking aim at the door and cocking his revolver.

Every one tensed as Peppermint Butler seeming to not notice the Wanderer among his weapon at him deposited the map on the table.

"Imsorryyourmajestythemapwasunderall-" his words were jumbled and said to quickly for anyone to understand but the Princess seemed to wave him off as she slid the map to the Wanderer.

"Here's the job, there is and ingredient I need for a cure for my people and the a species of Wolverine People in the mountains east of the grasslands. I need you to retrieve the ingredient and bring it back here" Spoke Bonnibel as Finn stood up and pocketed the map.

"I'll be back in a few days" he said rather gruffly as he walked out not even batting an eye at the Candy Warriors.

Bonnibel only stared as he walked out the council room doors and back towards his strange metal beast. Bonnibel sighed as she stood up before walking towards the stairs.

"Princess Bonnibel, a group of Vampires wearing the royal crest of Queen Marceline Abdeer seek an audience with you" Spoke Peppermint Butler after running up to the Princess speaking rather calmly this time.

"Show them to the throne room I'll be there shortly" responded Bonnibel as she thought to a certain vampire she had not seen for more then a century, she would also rarely get letters from said vampire on holidays and her birthday.

'Maybe its her' she thought hopefully as she made her way towards the throne room.

As Peppermint Butler had said a group of fifteen Vampire Royal Warriors stood at attention in her throne room. All female and All wearing pitch black armor with the royal crest on there right shoulder. An on their left a symbol of a rose that sat atop of an X.

"That's Marceline's Personal Guard? There's more than last time?" She whispered as the Vampires seemed to twitch before looking right at her before kneeling all of a sudden. Another entered from outside walking slowly as she stood in front of the kneeling warriors and before Bonnibel.

"Marceline?" Bonnibel as her bottom lip slightly quivered, was it really her after all these years, after a simple letter being left on her dresser after she suddenly disappeared. Had she truly come back?

She slowly took of her Helmet revealing Marceline. Her hair cascade down her back reaching all the way to the middle of her back, how she kept it all in her helmet and still fought was a mystery to even Marceline herself.

"Hi Bonnibel" she simply said before giving a simple toothy smile. Without any warning Bonnibel charged at Marceline before lifting her up in a bone crushing hug.

'The Royal is strong' though most of the guard as they all looked up to see their queen being lifted off the ground.

Marceline immediately returned the hug as Bonnibel softly cried as she held her tightly.

"Its been to long" she spoke simply attempting to calm Bonnibel. She didn't respond as she relaxed in Marceline's grip. Marceline simply lifted her up and carried her to her room as she motioned for her guard to follow.

 **Next day with Finn**

Finn marched east from the mountains in search for a dungeon with a rather obvious entrance surrounded by water.

Finn wore a pair of black military cargo pants tucked into black combat boots that have seen better days. He also wore a dark blue t-shirt and a dark brown leather jacket along with his holster and hand cannon. Finn also had a bag with the the name of it written on the inside of the bag. Something GX-300 Tactical sling pack, or pack for short cause Finn didn't care. Finn also had his spare scarf but no hat, it was nice and sunny and had decided to leave it at home letting his shoulder length hair fall around him.

Within the bag was a few sticks of dynamite and a pack of matches along with his food, enough for a few days and a few medical supplies and bandages.

For once he had left Frostmourne due to it asking to be left on the bed for some strange reason. Instead Finn had a Kukri and a survival knife. With the knife tucked into his boot with its sheath and the Kukri also sheathed on his hip.

Finn had been marching for around three hours after hitting the mountains and Turing east. He had arrived at the dungeon entrance. a lake with a pier and a boat along with small island in the center of the lake with a pier and the entrance to the dungeon. Finn not wasting time took the boat across before walking towards the entrance. Finding an unused torch Finn picked it up before Fishing into his pocket for a pack of matches before lighting one and moving it to the torch. It quickly caught fire and Finn moved down the stairs lighting torches that were on the wall. Once more Finn made his way through the winding halls as he lit torches and looked at the odd skeleton remains while visually picturing out what had caused the untimely demise of those that came down here. But after a while Finn started to come upon the bones of rather large beast. As big as the polar bear he had hunted all those years ago but longer and leaner. But Finn continued on as he came upon an open room with one particular one having a whirlpool.

"Probably leads to the surface or deeper underground spoke Finn aloud as he spotted the ingredient the Princess asked for. Glowing cave mushrooms. One would be enough but a handful would be best. Finn walked into the open room, each step causing a small splash. Finn reached the cave wall before pulling out his canteen and emptying it on the ground before getting to work on cutting away the mushrooms before stuffing them inside the canteen. After Finn had filled it he placed it back on his canteen before filling a small pouch and putting it into his pocket. Finn slowly stood up as he neared snarling and roars all around him. Large blue creature appeared all around him. The creatures also purple tails and a few purple spots. Now that Finn could see them better he could see that they were rather large felines.

"Demon Cats! Shit!" He cursed as he looked around. Finn had had the pleasure off facing one of these on the surface, but it was near death but still put up a big fight. Finn could only imagine how strong a fully healthy one was. Finn quickly reached for his Kukri before parrying a slash from a demon cat before slashing at its eyes. The demon Cat recoiled in pain before Finn slashed it twice more before delivering a violent slice to its neck, successfully killing it before being forced to dodge another attempting to tackle him. Finn had another charge at him but Finn quickly slapped it with the torch causing it to scamper away as he turned around and buried his knife into the skull of the second attacker. The gave a demon cat the opening to slash at Finn's back. But it only succeeded in cutting the bag open and off. Its contents fell to the ground as Finn spun around to slap the demon cat across the face with his torch before picking up two sticks of dynamite before quickly lighting them and dropping his torch and running towards the whirlpool before throwing both sticks as he dived head first into the whirlpool but it with out being slashed across the back. Not enough to scar but enough to cut through his cloths and into his skin. The whirlpool had sucked Finn deeper into the water as he shot him through tunnels and bashed him against walls and rocks before being shot out the other end. Finn quickly mad his way on to less wet ground as he quickly tore of his jacket before carefully taking off his holster before also tearing off his shirt before putting his holster back on and throwing his clothes behind a couple rocks. This would give a few precious moments to prepare while they looked for him. Finn rubbed his face noticing his scarf was gone probably lost in the water. He pulled his hand away to see blood on it before touching his cut on his forehead.

Finn quickly ran even deep as he made sure the canteen was still with him and his pocket still held the pouch. Finn found a few broken spears only missing the tips and feverishly began to sharpen both ends before running deeper. Water could be heard splashing as Finn used a bit of torn rope he found on the ground to secure the extra spears to his back. As Finn made his way deeper he could notice the glowing on the wall along with the brighter light coming up head of him. Finn made his way there but heard the clacking of nails meeting stone behind him and quickly broke off into a sprint as he looked behind himself to see a much older and larger demon cat began to chase him. Finn charge into the the room that was circular in nature before quickly turning around and thrusting his first spear into the large Demon cat before dodging its slashes as he pulled another spear before once more stabbing it into the Demon cat.

the Demon cat lunged at Finn causing him to roll to the side as he dropped the rest of his spears. Finn scrambled to his feat but was not fast enough as the Demon cat pinned him to the ground as it knocked him into the pedestal that sat in the center of the room. A strange orb rolled next to Finn as the Demon Cat roared in his face preparing to mangle his head. acting quickly and in a last ditch effort Finn reached for the orb before getting a firm grip and smashing it into the Demons cat face. A blinding purple light enveloped them both before the purple light disappeared leaving only and empty spot and broken glass.

 **In the Candy Kingdom Council room**

"So your saying the same Wanderer that I hired to retrieve ingredient was the same one that killed the Lycan Brood Mother and ended a century long war in a day" Asked Bonnibel as she sat with Marceline and her Guard all in more relaxed clothes enjoying dinner as the discussed the Vampire Kingdom's Savior and the Candy Kingdom's errand boy. But before both could continue a purple light appeared blinding those in the council room and flashing light through the windows as it dropped to things off. The Elder Demon Cat on its back and another Figure on top if it.

Finn quickly shaking his head and the disorientation away noticed his current position and advantage of said position quickly tore out his survival knife and stabbed the Demob cat were he though its heart was before slicing its through and burying his knife into the beast skull before standing up and pulling out his Hand Cannon before emptying all six shots into the Demon cats heart and face before pulling the knife out and stabbing it in the heart once more before leaving the knife there. Finn then proceeded to mercilessly beat the Demon cats skull into the ground or mush. After a good ten minutes Finn loomed up before pulling his canteen of his belt and slamming it on the table. Finn then pointed towards Bonnibel, his finger dripping with blood that wasn't his like the feast covering his body except for the noticeable gash on his forehead.

"You owe me a jacket and Kukri" and with that Finn walked out, each step he took leaving behind a bloody boot print.

"Is that what I think it is" whispered a vampire.

"Yeah smells like it to" responded another.

"The smell of a real man" answered another.

"No stupid its-"

"Human" Spoke Marceline cutting off her guard with her voice barely above a whisper

 **I don't remember if I gave a description of the Vampire Armor? If i did then tell me and if I didn't and you would like a mental picture think of Underworld Rise of a Lycan Victor armor, the royal guard and high rank warriors or knights wear that along with Marceline wear it. The rest, just regular armor from the same movie. As for the royal guard symbol. Look up Vampire knight symbol its the one with the rose. Next chapter will be nice Marceline will finally get to meet her kingdoms savior for real this time.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Got a job and I work nights, cant listen to music while I work which makes it worse cause everything sound better form 5:00 pm to 6:00 am seriously it is. Had break at around like 3:30 am ish and I was jamming out to breakbot for a full half hour. Its awesome.**

 **The name for this one**

 **Capture**

Finn currently sat in the only chair in his dining room as he was hard at work slabbing on medical paste onto his wounds before bandaging them up. When all was said and done Finn slowly stood up before walking towards his room and flopping onto the bed. Finn gave a heavy breath full sigh as he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Frostmourne layer against the wall next to the cot and seemed to glow.

" **Boy you are strong, and so am I. But there is a piece missing"** Finn nodded his head as he turned to listen to Frostmourne, the one time the sword spoke aloud.

" **There is a nectar hidden in a cave deep within red rock pass, on the northern end of the Kingdom made of candy. A few days travel from here. After that I will tell you the next step, but for now rest and heal"** Finn nodded once more as he dozed off

However, while Finn slept Marceline and her guard searched the grass land and the candy kingdom for any sign of there elusive savior. They had picked his sent up early in the morning after his display of strength and had searched for him. But the sent proved point less seeing as he had decide to rub his sent on every tree possible in almost every direction. So they deceit to do things the old fashion way and just comb the immediate area before spreading out from there.

A week had passed of Marceline and her Guard looking for him, but to no avail. She had decided to call of the search and just enjoy her time with Bonnibel for now, which brings us to now. Bonnibel and Marceline along with her guard sat in the garden at night with lanterns lighting the area around them. Enjoying tea and a few crumpets as they spoke.

Bonnibel was finishing one of her many stories as Marceline spoke up.

"So Bonnie, have you been to my house lately?"

"I haven't set foot there since you left Mar Mar" answered Bonnibel as she took a sip of her tea.

"Hmmm, that sucks I just hope the spells held up after all this time, this way I don't have to come home to ruins" Responded Marceline as she sucked the red from a strawberry that sat in a bowel with a few dozen more.

"Well we did make that place to last and it has natural defense, so don't expect squatters" Marceline nodded before speaking up.

"I was planing on going to see the state of it and stay there for a while"

"But what about your kingdom Marci?"

"It did well before I was born and did well after I took the throne, but the threat and the Lycan are gone thanks to the Wanderer. It'll be fine with out me for a few years" Bonnibel nodded in acceptance as she took another sip from her tea.

"I have been meaning to take a few days to myself, maybe I'll come with you" Marceline smiled as she sipped her the last of her tea before everyone went inside.

 **Few days later Near the entrance of the cave.**

Finn stood before the entrance to the cave, as he wore his normal attire and carried his Hand Cannon and his Thompson along with his pack that was all neatly secure on to his bike. It had been a days travel like Frostmourne had said, but Finn had left early that day to arrive roughly a few hours after sunset.

Finn slowly drove in as he turned on his head lights to blast away the darkness as he took note of the cave. The first thing he noticed was a pink house with a small picket fence. The house was dark and seemed to have only one story but Finn could not judge seeing as it had a rough on a rough with a smaller rough onto of that rough, probably meant for storage or just looks. Finn slowly drove to the front of the house before spotting another door and window along with a deck that sat over a crystal clear lake. Finn looked into the lake and saw a chest. Finn shrugged and looked around some before before he found a side car.

Finn let the kickstand down before walking over to said side car.

The side car itself was the same color as his bike and had a single wheel and couplings and others things that seemed meant to secure itself to his bike. It also had the shape of a small boat and had an extra tire on the back. The inside had a black leather seat and on the inside there seemed to be a a leather blanket of sorts meant to cover the top hole and the inside from the elements. Finn quickly ran over to his bike before getting to work on attaching the side care to it. An hour later Finn was done and he then quickly moved all his things into the side care before covering the top and hiding it near a bush in the cave before walking back towards the lake.

"Frostmourne is it in there?" Spoke Finn aloud as Frostmourne vibrated with anticipation.

"Great" Finn quickly stripped down to his briefs before diving down into the lake to retrieve the entire chest. A good two minutes underwater at a time let Finn drag it onto shore in about an hour. Finn decide to take a second to dry off and get dressed before deciding to open the chest.

as Finn did this Marceline and her Guard along with Bonnibel and her platoon of thirty Banana warriors arrived to the entrance of the cave that held her home.

"Looks like I never left it" Spoke Marceline quietly as she took in a deep breath to relish the smell of her home. Her guard did the same but the sixteen immediately stood rigid and frozen. The Banana warriors quickly took position around their Monarch as they scanned the area around them.

"He is here" whispered a guard next to Marceline.

"Keep to the shadow my warriors. I want him alive" responded Marceline as her and her guard slowly spread out as they entered the cave two at a time.

The Banana Warriors moved towards the entrance and quickly set up a shield wall as Bonnibel commanded them from behind it.

A faint blue green light emitted from the shore of the lake as the Vampires surrounded the Wanderer as he swished around the small vile in his hand that was emitting the light.

Finn swished it around some more before popping the the cork on it. Finn slipped Frostmourne over before poring the liquid onto the blade and partly onto the goat head on the hand guard. Frostmourne immediately changed the glow of the liquid from its blue/green color to dark blue. The light surround Finn almost completely covering him while also blinding the vampires with in the cave.

Finn felt the power serge through Frostmourne and into him. Frostmourne began to vibrate violently, Finn quickly gripped it both hands which only made his entire body shake.

With great struggle Finn managed to sheath Frostmourne back into its scabbard which promptly caused the light to fade away.

Marceline watched him, his jacket was off and so was his hat and goggles along with his scarf. His Hair was long, failing around his shoulders and his dark blue long sleeved shirt hugged his body nicely along with his pants. He wore his holster with his hand cannon along with a second holster with a pair of matching revolvers. The holster seemed to fit him snug with the right one for some reason lower than the left one. Frostmourne sat on his back in its scabbard pressed tightly against him. Finn took in a deep breath before cracking his necks and letting out a slight moan.

"Oohhh that felt good" spoke Finn loudly as he made his way back to his Motorcycle.

Two Guards dropped down in front of him, behind him and on both sides of him, eight guards in total surrounded Finn.

"Shit" he spoke simply as another eight fell behind him. Finn turned around to meet them.

"What the hell did I ever do you guys. You should be thanking me not trying to do what ever you guys are gonna do to me" spoke Finn as he reached for his Hand Cannon. However, before he could unholster his Hand Cannon Swords were drawn to his neck along with shields being raised to stop him from firing at anything to vital.

Marceline stepped forward to great Finn, but as the shield circle parted to let her enter. Finn made a mad dash forward ramming his shoulder into the shield closes to him as he excited the circle. Marceline and her Guard were caught off of it as Finn ran towards the exit.

Finn skidded to a stop as he was met with the shield wall made by the Candy Warriors. Finn quickly dodged right before climbing a rock and using said rock as a platform to jump over the Banana wall. Finn landed in a roll and slowly recovered as he stood up and kept on running.

"Bonnibel! Secure the cave with your men. The rest of you, teams of four I want him alive!" Spoke Marceline as she and her Guard separated in to four teams as they took flight, something that startled Finn as he kept running.

Finn had seen vampires fly but none were as armored as the sixteen after him. Put Finn didn't let it faze him as he charged forward attempting to lose them by heading straight towards the cliffs before jumping off, or at least that was the plan.

But as Finn bolted forward roughly a hundred feet away, ninety feet away, eighty feet away, seventy, sixty, fifty, forty, thirty, twenty, ten, five. Finn was spitting distance from the edge, but before he could take that leap. He was pulled back and thrown the distance he had made. Finn hit the ground and rolled in the dirt and rocks. He was dazed and confused. Finn Slowly got to his knees as he looked up to see what exactly through him back. Four Vampires that were currently in the air above him looked at him curiously before descending down on him. Finn attempted to get into a defensive stance as he pulled out his knife from his boot as he stood, but Finn was quickly met with a punch to the stomach before another met him square in the jaw which promptly launched him back into the dirt. Finn rolled onto his stomach before attempting to stand up. However, before Finn could attempt to stand once more, a vicious kick was delivered to his stomach which once more launched him back and into a rock. Finn struggled to sit up, but propped himself against the rock none the less before spitting out a loogie full of blood of to his right before looking up towards his would be murder.

"So much for-" but before Finn could finish a swift and vicious fist was delivered to his nose which broke said nose and knocked the lights out of Finn.

"Alright girls lets bag him and tag him" spoke the one that had knocked Finn out while the others tied his arms and legs before two picked him up and flew him back to the cave.

"You two take him back me and Susan here will go find our Queen" and with that the four parted ways.

By the time the two had gotten back to the cave another team was already there and the Monarch had used her soldiers to defend the entrance. The six vampires quickly moved with their host to the armory that was dug into the wall of the cave.

The armory itself consisted of four main rooms. The weapon storage, the armor storage, the forge and the torture chamber.

Marceline and the rest of her guard were not do for another hour, this would give her guard enough time to warm their host up.

 **Two hours later**

Finn hung from the ceiling with his chained wrist, knocked out cold with nothing more on his body than his pants and boots. There were dark purple almost black bruise on Finns stomach and jaw, his nose was also visibly broken along with a small gash on his forehead. He was caked in dry blood

Marceline had finally arrived read to rest, but instead charged into the armory's torture room to find her peoples savior hanging from the ceiling limp with his head down and hair cascading around him.

His gear sat on a table spread out for Marceline to look over as soon as she had time. Marceline's original plan to thank their hero in person had been beaten and thrown out the window. Marceline immediately moved to remove his shackles. Finn fell to the floor and Marceline dove after him quickly laying his head on her chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Wanderer it wasn't supposed to be like this" Marceline said barely above a whisper as tears slowly started to stream down her face.

Finn had slowly started to dust away the cobwebs as he awoke with a killer headache after being knocked out. Finn felt the arms wrapped around him. Cold and lifeless, he also felt the metal breast plate his head rested on. Finn began to formulate a rough plan, but before he got to far with his planing the person that was holding him quickly stood up as they gently laid his head down.

"There has to be something here! I need to save him" spoke the person, female in nature Finn guessed from the softness of her voice. Finn looked up to see her focused on his gear.

Finn slowly and quietly stood up, standing directly behind the woman Finn acted quickly reaching for his Hand Cannon as he grabbed the woman's shoulder before viciously turning her around as the barrel of the hand cannon came to rest on her forehead.

"Don't move" he spoke simply, his hair hiding his face from the woman in front of him. Marceline froze as the imposing figure held the device of her possible demise in his hand.

"This can play out to of both ways, you comply and I leave and no one gets hurt, or you don't and I fight my way out of here and kill all who stand in my way" Marceline only nodded as Finn kept the barrel of the Hand Cannon on her forehead. Finn reached to the table before grabbing his dual revolver holster with both guns sitting snuggly with in the holster, Finn then handed it to her. Marceline figure out what he wanted and quickly complied. Marceline fastened the holster to his waist before she reached back and grabbed a small sheath with a knife before squatting so she could slide it into his boot.

Marceline the reached for his shirt before holding it out for him. Finn quickly got his left arm in head in before swapping his Hand Cannon to his left hand before putting his hand through the right hole before fitting it to himself. Marceline reached behind her once more and retrieved the holster to the Hand Cannon and quickly put it on Finn before Finn backed away.

"Turn around" once more she complied. Finn quickly secured Frostmourne to his back before picking up the shackles that were used on him. He quickly opened them before removing the key and pocketing it. Finn then tossed the shackles to Marceline.

"Put them on" Marceline complied and also attempted to speak up.

"I'm Queen Marceline Abdeer, we came her to find you and thank you for what you did for my kingdom, this was me-"

"Shut up, Those Vampires out there take order from you, all this could have been avoided Marceline if you let me go" Finn quickly cut Marceline as he responded. Marceline stood their quietly as Finn grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Forward"

 **Outside the Armory**

"Hmm Marceline hasn't come out yet" spoke a Guard as she watched the door with another.

"Her Majesty must be really ' _Showing her Gratitude'_ to our savior" snickered the second guard, but before she could get reprimanded the door to the armory flew open.

In the door way stood their queen, and behind her the Wanderer with his Flintlock pointed to the back of her head.

"GUARDS TO ME ARE QUEEN IS IN DANGER" the Guard Roared as her battle sisters appear round her surrounding the Wanderer.

"BACK OR I REDECORATE THE CAVE WITH THE QUEENS PRETTY LITTLE HEAD" Roared Finn back as he reinforced his threat by pressing the barrel to the side of Marceline's head. The cave grew quite as Finn looked around.

"I want my bike" ordered Finn as Marceline nodded. Her Guard acted quickly dragging his bike in front of Finn before stepping back.

"Get on" he spoke simply as Marceline got on before Finn slid in behind her. Finn looked around as he started the bike.

"Anyone follows... she dies" and with that Finn sped off out of the cave.

"May Hudson have mercy on his soul if anything happens to her" Spoke Bonnibel from behind the group of vampires as she watched Marceline be taken from her.

Finn had only driven for five minutes before stopping. Finn got off his bike before pulling out the shackle key. He then proceeded to uncuff Marceline who then quickly flew up. Finn paid her no mind as he got back on his bike.

Marceline quickly flew down to meet him face to face.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to thank you. If it wasn't for you my people would still be in constant threat" tears marked her face as she spoke to Finn. Finn waved her off.

"Its okay... I forgive you it wasn't your fault just miscommunication" responded Finn as Marceline hugged him tightly before quickly pecking his cheek with a kiss.

"Thank you" and with that Marceline flew off and Finn drove home.

Marceline arrived at the cave quickly and was quickly surrounded by her guard, but was charged at by Bonnibel who quickly lifted her in a bone crushing hug.

"Marceline what happened? Did you kill him?"

"No.. just talked it out"

 **Sorry its short night shift is killing me and I didn't have to work today. I got some else working, about three or two chapters long something short.**

 **Rest In Peace Mac Miller, even though a lot of people were calling you underrated and giving you hate I still jammed out to the art you made.**

 **Love you man, may things be the best they can be for were ever you are man.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Explanations are in order.**

 **First I want to say I'm sorry. The last chapter was from last month on the eighth so 9/8/18 and today is probably hell if I know. Some of you skip this part entirely and go to the chapter others of you will be like "** _ **What the hell Slab month and no chapter! Come on get your game together and deliver son"**_

 **I can explain so let me.**

 **Last chapter you knew of me getting a job were I work the night shift. It was hard and it was taxing in the body but the problem was I was supposed to work all week except for Tuesday's And Thursday's well they fucked me over. Seeing as I'm a big and tall guy they put me under heavy labor and my schedule was sporadic. My days off I would be called in and on days I worked I would show up only to be sent home and called back in the middle of the night. So I quite and I got another job. This job was four weeks. Monday to Saturday, from 6:00 am till 6:00pm or at least we tried shooting for that. We would be sent home sometimes around 8 or 9 o'clock. I'd get Sundays off but I would be busy all day.**

 **There's that now you know part off it. On the fourth week on the job I got sick. High Fever and some other crap. A week being bed ridden and not being able to do a thing gets to you.**

 **That and I had gotten sever writes block and kind of lost hope and some self esteem problem that hit me for some reason so I decided to hit the gym and here we are back to it giving you the chapter you all deserve the chapter you've waited on for a long time the chapter I failed to deliver sooner**

 **But I'm better now so let's get to it.**

 **WARNING WARNING WARNING**

 **There's a 'Word' I use in this chapter, the word is ABUSED. Many may shrug this off but in the context I'm using it in, it has a deeper meaning. Prepare yourself**

 **By the way after WanderLust is finished this will be the stories that follow.**

 **Alien/Naruto crossover**

 **Naruto AU**

 **Or Maybe a Teen titan AU. The gears to this one started grinding after I saw SuperFly 2018 but this would be kinda like the Naruto one. So Ill think of something else.**

 **The name to this chapter**

 **DUSK TILL DAWN**

Finn sat on a ledge near an entrance of a cave atop a mountain. Finn enjoyed the feeling of the rock he sat on along with the view of the setting sun on the horizon as ate a simple meal of bread and cheese.

" **We are almost there Finn" Spoke Frostmourne as he ushered Finn to complete the task at hand.**

Finn nodded before slowly standing up and dusting himself off. Finn then reached for his Lantern before lighting it. Finn looked into the cave as he took in the surroundings of the cave.

Finn slowly walked in with his lantern in hand as he felt something further within the cave pull at him almost calling his name for him to come to it. But what was it. When Finn would go the wrong way he would grow cold and if he followed the right way he would be basked in an unknown warmth as if he was standing next to a fireplace. Finn spent hours like this just following the warmth as he went down deeper into the cave.

After Finn had reached the Bottom he found the source of the warmth.

It was Sorceress, she wore a cloak that was torn in multiple places along with it being covered in dried blood. She was also adorned in bones. Her face was hidden beneath her hood. The only exposed skin Finn could see were her hands that looked as if they had been burned.

The cave she resided in was a different story. It had candles scattered around doing very little to light the walls of the cave, but on the far end was a table also covered in fresh blood with multiple symbols etched into it and the wall. It seemed to glow an unnaturally dark purple with the candles around it burning purple. When Finn had entered he had Frostmourne in one hand and his lantern on his hip lighting the area around him barely seeing as the darkness seemed to devour what little light went past Finn.

" _Come forth child" she spoke rather cryptically. Her voice was like gravel as she spoke and some how had gotten to Finn to move towards her one step at a time._

" _Come child tell Quae Daemonis all your problems she will help" spoke the woman as she embraced Finn into a hug. Finn was disgusted by her breath, it smelled of decay and her teeth had bits of rotten meat still clung to them. The woman smell in general was terrible, but Finn stayed quite._

" _Child you have beautiful hair Quae Daemonis would like a piece" she said into Finns ear as she caressed his hair. Even this close Finn couldn't see her face. As she went to pluck a piece if hair Finn moved in closer to whisper into her ear as well._

" _Quae Daemonis?" Asked Finn gently as he tried to keep his face like stone as he gently patted her back._

" _Yes child what is it? Tell Quae Daemonis of what troubles you" she whispered back._

 _Finn gripped Frostmourne tighter as he felt its power surge through him attempting to get his attention. She had blocked his connection between him and Frostmourne but he still held the sword so Finn spoke back, his voice deeper then what it originally was his voice almost sounding demonic as Quae Daemonis eyes become wide of what Finn whispered into her ear._

" _ **Frostmourne Hungers"**_ In one swift movement, Finn thrusted Frostmourne into her frail stomach, driving the sword straight through to the hilt with the blade exciting the other side as he lifted her off the ground before slamming her into the ground and successfully pinning her, even though she was dead. Finn then viciously tore Frostmourne from her before removing her head from her shoulders. Finn looked around before he found a large leather sack that he quickly used to scoop her head into before tying it off.

Finn took a moment to look around as he felt Frostmourne once more like before. Finn was drawn to the alter slowly moving forward to find another strange veil like before on the alter but this time with a deep red glowing liquid rather than blue/green color that the other one was. As before Finn popped the cork and poured the liquid onto Frostmourne. But this time the results were rather different.

Immediately Finn was set ablaze by a bright blue fire that covered his entire body, Finn was about to scream before he noticed that he was not in fact burning alive but being surrounded by the blue flame that was cool to him but seemed to burn everything around him that wasn't stone to ash.

Finn stretch his empty hand as he watched the fire dance on his hand.

" **It is about time I told you what we are searching for boy"** Finn only nodded as he began to make his way back out the way he came as he picked up the leather sack. Finn turned off his lantern finding no need for as he was currently a human torch.

" **Scattered around these lands are potions in a way that were made by Sorcerer's within the bowls of the deepest and darkest parts of hell itself. These potions were made to improve me and my wielder greatly. For example the First increase your speed and agility greatly when you wield me and only when you wield me. The second as you now witness grants the ability to wield the flames of hell itself. When you wield me you will be covered in a protective flame that prevents most melee by fist, to hurt you along with the ability to not be burned. You can also launch Fire balls and fire a continues stream of fire for a short period seeing as it drains us both on energy and is very taxing on your fleshy body.**

"How many are left?" Asked Finn as he took notice of the runes carved into the cave walls as he made his march back out.

" **Three, the next one is a summon of sorts"** Finn raised an eyebrow to Frostmourne's vague answer as he continued to to follow his path.

" **The summon is a set of armor meant to protect you from most attacks" responded Frostmourne as Finn continued to follow the path.**

"And the last two?"

" **They are meant for you boy, the first will make you super human. Super Strength, Speed, Endurance, Agility. You will become ten times greater than what you are with all your natural abilities made stronger. You will be the ultimate human there ever was or will be" Finn liked the sound of that a lot but decide to continue listening.**

" **And the last one, well thats a surprise"**

"Were to next then" asked Finn curiously actually wondering in what order they would attain these enhancements.

" **The ones meant for you are closer, but for one we must go to the kingdom of fire to improve yourself and the summon is on the island on the coast near were you first found me. The last one resides in the kingdom of the first, deep in the mountains of the Isles of Darkness"**

"Will return home to prepare our march into the kingdom of fire"

 _ **A FEW DAYS LATER**_

Finn stood at the edge of the grasslands and the fire kingdom. Behind him was the lush forest that belonged to the grasslands in front of him was the barren wasteland that surrounded the fire kingdom.

The reason for this wasteland was due to the heat that the kingdom gave out which in turn caused the lands around it to dry out and prevent vegetation form growing.

Finn drew Frostmourne from his scabbard and was quickly set ablaze by its blue flames.

" **There is a fountain of fire that sits in a temple on the outskirts of the kingdom. In the center of that fountain is a glass case that holds the potion"** Finn nodded as he moved in the direction of said temple with Frostmourne in hand and nothing else, his pack, his hand cannon and any other weapon was left back in his underground home. He wore his usual outfit, but aside from that he was completely bare of anything else.

Finn marched on for a few hours holding Frostmourne the entire time as he went in search for the temple. After a while Finn found the Temple and had snuck past most of the Guards before reaching the Fountain. Finn was quick and quite as he found the potion before poping the cork and this time drinking it himself. Finns body began to burn, he felt as if his body was on fire from the surrounding flames. But as Finn dropped to his knees in pain before roaring to they sky as his own blue flames engulfed the area around him. Finn roared as a detachment of at least sixty fire Warriors arrived at the temple. The Flame King had caught wind of the warrior engulfed by the blue flame heading towards the temple. The Fire warriors had surrounded the temple but had stopped before storming it because of the roaring that was heard within. The Flame Warriors were caught off guard as the flaming blue figure came charging out the door at break neck speed as he like before had done with the candy warriors and leapt over the flame warriors before charging away from the Fire Kingdom and straight towards the grass lands.

From here we got to two royals one of a kingdom of sweets another from a kingdom of darkness. Both Royals were currently conversing on the latest sighting on their mysterious Wanderer. The last sighting was of him entering the kingdom of fire while he was set ablaze by a blue flame. Both were trying to make heads or tails of this while another pair of Bulldogs were searching for said Wanderer.

 _ **At the Last Stop Tavern.**_

Finn was nursing a cup of ale as he had decide to stop before crossing the Big Empty. Finn was on his second cup and attempted to make it last as long as possible before needing to leave to make his journey through he big empty. But as Finn was half way through his mug the doors swung open. Finn didn't even bother to look as he continued to sit there and drink. However, footsteps began to come closer so Finn quickly acted. Downing His mug before turning and seeing the Bulldogs he had seen a few months back. Finn raised an eyebrow as they stopped in front of him.

"Wanderer, just the man We wanted to see" spoke Jake up rather loudly as those around them moved away from the bar and towards the tables.

"Look I have no quarrel with you, so let me drink in peace" responded Finn as he resisted his hands on his revolvers. Jermaine seeing this quickly attempted to diffuse the situation.

"No Wanderer, we didn't come here looking for a fight we came here looking for your help" spoke Jermaine as he stepped forward with a sack of coins.

"What's the job" asked Finn simply as he moved his hands away from his revolvers and relaxed just a bit. A long pause accompanied with an uncomfortable silence. But Jake broke the silence.

"Were Hunting a... Were hunting a serial murder" Spoke Jake on the verge of rage.

"Don't really see how you Regulators cant handle this? There has to be more to it, so spit it out or I continue on with my business.

"This _thing,_ is a murdering rapist peace of shit that we've been hunting for the last month and a half, he's been one step ahead of us the entire time. But we have a lead and we know were he's heading to now" the room became quite, Finn began to breath deeply sounding almost on the verge of utter rage.

"Lead the way" spoke Finn simply as the trio charged outside were Jake and Jermaine quickly mounted their horse as Finn got his bike.

"He's heading towards the coast and passing through the big empty, he has a few hours lead on us and know of a place were he will seek shelter in a day or two" spoke Jermaine as Finn secured his equipment. With no more words the trio quickly rode off with Finn leading the way.

The trio rode off into the big empty and before long day turned to dark and Finn's headlight was cutting through the darkness as the trio road through the desert. But as the night grew long and dark the dog brothers grew tired along with their horses starting to lag behind Finn.

"WANDERER" yelled Jermaine attempting to get his attention. Finn heard and slowed down as he got in pace with the brothers horse's. The brothers stopped and so did Finn.

"We need to rest we've been riding for over nine hours!" Spoke Jake heatedly as he rubbed his eyes attempting to rub away the sleep. Jermaine gave a loud yawn before responding.

"My brothers right Wanderer, we need the rest" spoke Jermaine softly his voice almost lost in the light breeze in the desert. Finn nodded as he looked off into the distant.

"There's a Hunter burrow a mile east from, if we go continue on a steady pace will arrive before midnight" spoke Finn simply before pulling out a compass before heading east. An how Finn had said they arrived roughly three hours before midnight.

The Hunter burrow was basically a hole in the ground that had a door on it next to a well and a handful of trees. The brothers dismounted next to the well before pouring out buckets of water into a troff for the horses. While they did this Finn parked his bike next to a tree near the door before covering it with branches covered with leaves. Stepping back and giving a look, Finn felt contempt with his job and proceeded to make his way towards the entrance of the burrow. Finn slowly opened the door that revealed a set of stairs that led down, Finn reached for his lantern before lighting it and then reaching for his revolver. Taking the first few steps before taking a look behind him to see the bulldog brothers heading in his direction before looking back down and continuing to follow the stairs down. When the trio made it to the bottom the brother duo stopped while Finn handed them the only source of light as he reached into his pocket fishing through it for either matches or his old lighter he found. Finn successfully fished out his lighter before flicking it on providing slightly more light as he went to start the fireplace.

It immediately went up in a blaze as Finn backed away sitting in a chair near the fire place. Jake went to sit next to the fire as Jermaine looked around the small burrow. On the far side of the burrow there was the fireplace were jake was sitting right in front of it and the Wanderer off to the side in a chair. On the left side were a three bunk beds and on the right a handful of shelves with a mix match of supplies. Jake dug into his pack before pulling out dried meat and a piece of bread along with a pack of water. Jake had began eating as he looked into the fire. Jermaine on the other hand decided to sit down on one of the beds before looking down at his hands as he glanced around the inside of the burrow. Jermaine stopped deciding sleep was more important as he laid down before quickly falling asleep. Jake on the other hand enjoyed his light meal as he kept looking into the fire thinking back to the entire months even that lead up to this.

 _ **Flashback one month back at the Regulators Castle**_

Jake like most days rose early before most of the other Regulators to watch the sunrise from one of the four towers of the castle while enjoying a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Jake slowly made his way out of the barracks towards the kitchen to catch his brother boiling water, but this didn't happen Jake was only met with an empty mug waiting to be filled with boiling water. Jake quickly peppered his mug before heading towards his brothers post.

Jake walked down the winding halls followed by the staircase up of the castle to find his brothers post.

Jermaine stood above the gated entrance of the castle. Watching the horizon for invaders. Something that hasn't happened since the last last leader of the Regulators had turned on his brothers in arms allowing raiders of the badlands to attempt to take over the castle, but after six bloody days of the castle under siege the Regulators had fought off the invaders but not with out loss of many of there brothers and sisters that day. Jermaine remembered burying over half of the Regulators after the siege, and over the years the Regulators had been slowly building there forces going from the surviving hundred to there now impressive force of six hundred with even more recruits pouring in. They had gotten a massive surge of recruits after word of the Wanderer and his actions a few months back. There numbers were bolstering and would continue to do so as long as The Wanderer kept playing his part of their unofficial recruiter.

Jermaine sipped from his coffee as he heard Jake walk up the steps towards him.

"Morning brother" spoke Jermaine Cooley as he continued to watch the horizon.

"What seems to be the problem Jermaine usually your waiting for me in the kitchen but now you already at your post" asked Jake worriedly as he to looked towards the horizon.

"The Regulators are on the hunt Jake, there is _something_ we have to bring to justice" Jake looked at his brother rather curiously, his brothers tone of voice seemed to change as he said _something_.

"What do you mean brother, we bring people to justice everyday brother" asked Jake as his brother turned around to look him in the eyes.

" **NO JAKE THIS THING NEEDS TO DIE ITS ABUSED WOMAN AND CHILDREN AND HAS TAKEN THE LIFE OF OUR BROTHERS AND OUR SISTERS!"** Roared Jermaine as threw his mug to the ground shattering it **.** He shook in rage as he attempted to calm himself down. Jake quickly embraced his brother.

"Jermaine, come back to me brother, I need you to help me. I need you to help me get this _Thing_ " his brother slowly started to calm. The memory seemed to Dispute as a log was thrown into the fireplace which greedily consumed it. Jake slowly looked up to see the Wanderer, his face still covered but his eyes freed from the confines of the goggles to be seen by all present. They're were like sapphires containing a raging inferno behind them. The Wanderer made his way back to his seat before taking it. Jake watched him for a second more before standing up and making his way towards one of the unoccupied bunk.

Finn watched him as simply slid into the bunk before quickly falling asleep. Finn slowly got comfortable before he to let sleep take him. They would move out once more at dawn.

The fire slowly died out as no one was awake to continue feeding it logs. The burrow was dead silent not a sound was made until a few hours later when the entrance seemed to gently crack open as a group of nomads made there way through.

This group had been traveling around for sometime now clearing out burrows from sleeping hunters by simply killing the occupants before looting the corpses along with the burrow stripping everything clean before collapsing it. The group was twenty strong but those entering were five. The five were among the best while the Fifteen outside were rummaging through the packs on the horse while standing around drinking from water supplies on the horses in order to conserve theirs.

As the Nomads above ground were conversing of their current score but were interrupted when the entrance to the burrow started to glow blue as the corpse of one of their own was thrown from the entrance the body was completely charred barley even recognizable, the only thing that was recognizable were the gold teeth that were exposed due to the face of pure horror that was left on the corpses charred face.

The source of the blue light grew brighter and brighter as it seemed to grow closer to the entrance.

The figure of a man surrounded by blue flames stepped forward. A sword that seemed to be wielded by the Hudson himself was in his right hand while the left stood empty.

"KILL HIM" screamed a nomad as all of them charged forward. The Fire man slowly raised his left hand, his palm pointed towards them. The nomads paid no mind to this as they inched closer to him.

A funnel of fire jetted out from his palm. His palm seemed to roar as the fire jetted from his hand towards the nomads setting them ablaze in a spectacular spectacle. All that was left was charred corpses of those that attempted to gain from the death of Finn and company. Finn once more set them ablaze intent on turning them to ash. After a few continuous second of non stop hell flames the body turned to ash and were blown away by the winds. Finn simply sheathed Frostmourne, the flames immidialaty went out and he walked back down stairs to get the other for bodies he needed to burn.

 **SUNSET THE NEXT DAY**

The trio had continued ridding late in the day to avoid the blistering heat of the desert during the day. Seeing as the trio had started fresh an late they would not need to stop till sunrise the next day or at least that was the theory. That was before the Inn was seen.

The trio rode up to the in that seemed to be buried in the ground with the entrance being bellow ground with a stair case leading to them. Along with a stable to the side that was currently brimming with horses.

"What is this place?" Questioned Jake as they rode towards the stables past a sign.

"Were in Tierra negra couple hours from the coast" responded Finn as Jermaine posed the next question.

"What's the sign say?"

"La Botella Del Diablo" Responded Finn once more simply.

"Which means?"

"Welcome way word travel?" Spoke Finn somewhat unsurely which caused the brothers to look towards him with a raised eyebrow.

The group reached the stables and quickly dismounted with Finn hiding his bike under a large tarp of sorts, Finn also tucked Frostmourne into the side car deciding that it would be a hassle to bring him in. Finn also had another gut feeling and decided to make sure his hidden blades were in there respective spot being in a sheath strapped to the side of his boot along with one hidden underneath his jacket on his belt loop. Finn also brought his dual revolvers along with his HandCannon that were on his person at all times. Finn decided to keep his scarf to cover his face but ditched his hat and goggles. His hair fell just beyond his shoulders which he quickly tied into a small and stylish ponytail that kept his hair under control. Finn looked towards his companions to see Jake also tuck a knife into his boot and secure the one strapped to his forearm that was hidden by his dusters sleeves. His brother on the other hand had two larger blades sheathed behind his back. There was also two large knives along with four smaller knives that were also hidden by his duster.

"Welcome Señor" the group turned around to draw only to see a rather strange ogre who had a rather strange Aura who stared at them as they tied their horses to post before walking towards him. Finn handed him a few gold coins before looking him in his rather lifeless eyes.

"Make sure they're here when we get back" spoke Finn firmly as he and the brothers walked past them.

"Of course Señor" spoke the Ogre as he moved to sit in the chair that was by the stables.

The trio walked towards the doors which were large swinging doors that Finn easily pushed open as the brothers took in the scenery.

The Inn looked to be mostly bar with the center of the room sporting a rather large bar that was stocked to the brim. The bar was managed by a large dark skinned man with long hair that covered his face. The bar was surround with chairs and tables. At a glance it seemed rather empty but a closer examination one could see people scattered around enjoying a drink _._ Finn unfazed walked to the bar with the duo to order a drink as he asked simple questions of what there target looked like. Finn looked down his glass as he listened to Jake give him the information he asked for.

"He's around your height, an Orc in nature, so he has a dark green skin tone, with multiple scars and a tattoo on his right bicep of a woman" Finn nodded to Jake's explanation as he watched Jermaine scan the area.

"Hey Barkeep, pass my friend a drink" spoke Finn loudly as he passed the barkeep some coins as he to glanced around the area for their target. He could see multiple woman hitting on the patrons of the bar men and woman alike as they attempted to drag them off into a room to charge for the night, some succeeded while others were left lonely for the time being until they found someone else.

The trio sat for a while slowly nursing drinks as more patrons came in. A band of soldiers came into the bar with muskets and all that were quickly confiscated by the woman and put on a rack near the entrance. The duo started to lose hope as Finn continued to drink with no suspect in sight. But alas the man of the hour or more like monster arrived heading straight for the bar. He entrance was quite noticeable as he had slammed the doors open before letting them swing behind him. Finn turned around and notice his target before slowly turning around and motioning to bar keep over.

"What's yuuur policy on fighting" slurred Finn as he steadied himself as he stood up. The barkeep glanced behind Finn before reaching behind the counter and handing him a broken table leg that Finn would probably need later.

"I encourage it, ten gold coins and a bottle say you bite the dust" spoke the Barkeep as he stood back to watch.

"Two say I win and you got a deal" spoke Finn as the barkeep nodded and the Orc bumped his shoulder.

"HEY WATC!- _**THWAAAAACK!"**_ The Orc never got to finish as Finn broke his jaw in one mighty swing which caused blood to spray out into the air falling down around them before striking the back of his legs causing the Orc to fall and slam his now broken jaw on table, spewing out more blood before falling to the ground unconscious with blood freely flowing. Finn acted quickly tying the the Orc up before looking towards the brothers. The woman that were still in the bar area seemed to sit in the laps of anyone around while the barkeep seemed to drag his finger across the blood before picking his finger back up and licking it clean. Finn helped by Jake dragged the Orc behind them towards the door as they Jermaine watched the rather strange sight around him as he reached for the door only to be stopped by the man from outside that was supposed to watch there fateful steeds. His face seemed to have morphed with a mix between a bat and a snake, but before Jermaine could act Finn smoothly pulled out his Hand Cannon and pressed the barrel of the gun against them Orc's temple.

"Move or I'll paint the wall behind you with bits of your brain and skull" spoke Finn simply. The woman seemed to be awaiting something as the barkeep kept sucking the blood of his finger.

"Misterrrrrrrrrr that wasn't very nice" spoke a disembodied voice very gently yet distorted. Finn turned around to see a woman stepping out of hallway covered by drapes stepped forward. Finn slowly removed the barrel of the Hand Cannon from the Orcs face and turned it on the woman before unloading all six shots into the woman, Finn quickly let go of the rapist body before quickly attempting to load his revolver. Screaming could be heard from the men and women around him, but the women stopped and the men continued.

" _ **Hahaha that doesn't work here hunny"**_ spoke the woman once more as she stood up, green blood oozing from her bullet holes. But before Finn could act loud music started to play and Finn was lifted off the ground by the Orc from before being launched in the general direction of the bar, Finn had finished loading his Hand Cannon in mid air and fired back at the Orc as he crashed into the bar causing the liquor bottles to shatter and pour the content all over Finn. Once more he attempted to load his revolver but was stop mid load by the bar keep tackling him from his downed position before attempting to bite Finn, his fangs fully extended while he attempted to restrain the Wanderer.

Jake quickly lunged towards the Orc near the doors while removing his hidden blade attempting to stab the Orc seeing as the Wanderers Flintlock didn't work.

Jermaine on the other hand had sheathed his twin knives before making his way towards the bar while stabbing or slashing the Vampire abomination that came towards him.

Finn had gotten luck and rammed his forearm into the Bar Keeps neck before reaching for one of his other Revolvers. The Bar Keep saw this and double its efforts. Finn having little options thrusted his forehead forward into the Bar Keeps nose causing a sickening crunch to be heard around the bar. The Bar Keep recoiled in pain lifting both hands to clutch his nose, which Finn took advantage of. Quickly reaching for the bottle to his right Finn gripped the bottle before smashing it against the Bar Keeps face. Once more recoiling in pain giving Finn the opportunity to remove his duel Revolvers from their holsters before unloading all twelve shots into the Bar Keep. Knowing it wasn't enough he acted reaching back towards the bar sluggishly finding grip on the machete handle before turning back around towards the Bar Keep before striking. In one mighty swing Finn cleaved the Bar Keeps neck in two. Finn followed with even more vicious slashes. Each one causing Finn to be sprayed with the thick green blood of the Bar Keep which clung to his clothes and hair in disgusting globs with bits of flesh and bone sometime sticking as well.

Finn stopped to see the outcome of his work to see various pieces of the Bar Keep scattered around. Finn took this time to make sure all of his weapons were loaded before proceeding to stand up drenched in green blood with the machete in one hand and the same piece of wood he used to beat the thing with before all of this had broken out.

Jake had thrown the Orc against the doors before quickly thrusting his blade towards the Orcs throat only to miss and be launched towards the opposite side of the room.

Jermaine on the other hand was holding himself quite well as he was slashing and stabbing at all those that came charging towards him.

Now we discount from our hero's or hero and brothers or the trio to look at what was happening with the rest of the bar.

The group of soldiers that had there rifles taken from them weren't currently held up in a corner with an improvised barrier and a few clubs made from chairs were currently keeping the Vampire inbred/Hybrid at bay.

Now onto the rest of the Bar. Those who weren't dead, dismembered, bleeding out or dying were either being feasted upon or dragged off towards the dark hallway that held the women's rooms.

Now back to our hero well your hero at least he's just my play thing that I use until i decide to kill him and send him off to the theater.

 **If your wondering what I mean is that the Theater is were all incarnations and universe I've made with Finn involved go for the rest of their days, if you all remember the Pilot Mercenary Finn I made well he's there and so is Gladiator Finn seeing as his entire universe is on hold. Weird right I'll try to figure we're to put them all aside from just leaving them dead or in the theatre. Well back to are hero.**

Finn had taken a look around before noticing a few lucky patrons making there way towards a door that's seemed to hold safety while the soldiers also attempted to get there.

"JERMAINE! JAKE! PULLBACK TOWARDS THE PEOPLE ILL CUT A WHOLE" and as Finn yelled this he jumped from the bar but not before grabbing the bottles the barkeep had bet and stuffing them into his jacket as he picked up a broken chair piece and used it as in improvised stake as he cut and steamed his way through the mob getting splayed in thick green all the while as Jake and Jermaine followed quickly behind Finn.

The trio had barely made it as those that had made it to the hallway had started to close it. Jake rushed in first quickly followed by Jermaine that was currently being protected by Finn that had just lost his steak as a jammed it into a large hybrid that had gotten to close.

Finn was suddenly jerked back as the door was slammed shut. Two soldiers quickly rammed them selves against the door to keep it shut as patron used her belt to keep the door shut. The banging continued for a while before suddenly stopping.

"Are we safe?" Spoke someone gently as Finn made his way towards a torch on the wall. Fishing through his pocket for his lighter Finn then quickly lit it after finding said lighter. Finn then motioned towards Jake and Jermaine before making his way towards a large table with a candle which he quickly lit before moving around the rather wide hallway before lighting any other wall mounted torches before handing it off towards an empty handed patron.

"Alright first things... we check" spoke Finn as he turned his weapons on Jake and Jermaine. The group was rather stunned as Jake verbally respond.

"WANDERER WHAT THE HELL?" Yelled Jake as Jermaine then showed his wrist and neck to Finn along with any other exposed areas before moving next to Finn, Jake caught on and quickly did the same before Finn had done it.

"I'm gonna check for any exposed areas of skins for any bites or scratches.. if your infected your thrown outside as you can see we've all been checked . Now theres roughly ten of us including me and these two so make a simple orderly line and will go from there" spoke Finn simply as two soldiers got jittery which caused the rest of the group to move away from them. Finn saw one immediately rub his chest while one covered his neck. Finn waited for no response before shooting both. One bullet to the head and one to the heart for each. The rest got in order and checked before circling around the table.

"Alright let see what we got" spoke Finn as the last two soldiers stepped forward before putting on the table gun powder and a few bullets to a musket and Flintlock with no Flintlock or musket in sight. One reached into his boot pulling out a bayonet to a musket while the other pulled out a simple knife. Now it was on the patrons.

The second to step up was a desert nympho dressed almost as a bandit with rather tight brown pants that were covered in green blood and missing a belt and white shirt along with a red bandanna and equally brown and dirty jacket. This woman pulled out two small knives meant for throwing along with a Bowie knife and a Flintlock along with bullets and gunpowder for said Flintlock. She also put down what seemed to be a rather crude bomb compared to Finn's TNT.

next a lizard man wearing a torn merchant outfit simply put down a wooden chair leg and a few rags along with a box of matches.

Following the Lizard man was a Jungle Nympho of all places wearing also another torn but simple merchant outfit. She also put down a wooden chair leg along with a small knife meant for everyday task. She then put down a roll of bandages and a few pieces of torn cloth.

After the Jungle nympho followed Jake who revealed his hidden knives simply laying them on the table, Jermaine on the other hand decide to reveal all eight of his knives by stabbing them on the table. Finn only snorted as the desert nympho looked at him.

"Come on big guy show us what you got"

"With pleasure" spoke Finn as he removed both of his revolvers before putting them on the table followed by his boot knife and belt knife, just as they though he was about to stop Finn removed his hand cannon before laying it on the table as well. The desert nympho was about to comment but Finn fished through his pockets to pull out his lighter and another small packet of matches along with a stick of TNT and an extra piece of fuse and his machete.

"AHH but most importantly these!" Spoke Finn rather excited as he pulled the bottles from his jacket. The group shook their heads as Finn reequipped everything as well as everyone else. Jermaine handed a knife to each soldier. Finn on the other hand made a point on the chair legs for the merchants to make stakes before taking the table legs and making more steaks and using the table itself as a barricade on the door.

Finn then proceeded to carve crosses onto the heads of his bullets before handing Jake and Jermaine a revolver with a handful of bullets before once more taking a torch off the wall before proceeding forward with Hand cannon drawn.

"Jake, Jermaine bring up the rear I'll take point with miss bandit and a soldier" spoke Finn simply as he and said bandit and soldier walked down the wide hallway that was scattered with wall mounted torches that Finn took the time to light them as he attempted to strike up conversation with his new companions.

"So What brings you fine people to this corner of hell" the Soldier seemed to shrug before responding.

"Me and Joaquin back there along with the rest of our squad had the week off after a patrol and decide that this bar would be a good place to get a drink an unwind and it turned into this shit show" spoke the soldier as Finn motioned towards the Bandit.

"What about you bandit what brings you here" questioned Finn as he passed by another torch before lighting it.

"I prefer outlaw but I was supposed to meet a contact here after taking care of a raider camp with a few others, the contact never showed and the others are out there" she answered as she fiddle with her Flintlock.

Finn only nodded as he holstered his Hand Cannon before pulling out one of his bottles of whiskey he had stolen from the Barkeep before popping the cork and taking a swig before offering some towards his group, every denied his offer accept for the Outlaw and Jake.

"Don't you think its a bad time to be drinking?" Asked the Lizard merchant as he eyed Finn.

"Not at all, loosens me up and improves my aim... and raises morale" responded Finn as he continued down the hallway as he downed half the bottle before making a Molotov.

"What about you stranger what brings you here?" Questioned the Outlaw seeing it was only fair after Finn had done the same to the soldier and her.

"I'm here on personal business that takes me beyond the coastal city of AquaMarine were your soldier here is from, but those two back there hired me for a job that seemed to drag me here" responded Finn as his ears perked up as he quickly whipped out his HandCannon before taking aim behind himself.

"Hurry we need to move faster, Jake, Jermaine take point I'll see what I can do to slow them down" whispered Finn as handed of his torch and motioned for the Outlaw to hand over her bomb. Quickly handing it over. The soldier to walked over before handing over the gunpowder and his bullets before leaving with the rest of the group. Finn quickly got to work on a makeshift bomb. Knowing he was on the clock Finn did the best he could with the supplies he had. Finn was about to take apart his stick of TNT but quickly stopped thinking it would be a waste on something so simple.

" _ARGGHHHHHH!"_

"Shit out of time" Finn quickly got into action lighting the bomb and throwing it down the hallway before pulling out his HandCannon and one of the six stakes he had inside his Jacket before reading himself for the onslaught.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooMMMMMMMMMMM**

The hall shook as five of the Hybrids came rushing forward with pieces of shrapnel sticking out of them not being bothered at the fact that three of their members had been turned into meaty chunks.

The lead one lunged at Finn only to be launched back with a steak through the heart knocking two over with its corpse on the way down as Finn pulled another steak as he put three shots into the one farthest from him before being knocked to the ground once more by another freshly made corpse with a steak through its head. But before Finn could recover another Hybrid had pounced on him intent on bitting him but Finn not being one to be turned by these monster thrusted his revolver into its mouth before repainting the ceiling with green blood and bits of brain matter Finn quickly rolled the body off himself and attempted to stand but once more was tackled to the ground and this time Finn was not as lucky.

The Hybrid had bit him another the shoulder but had bit into the straps of Finns holster and his jacket. The Hybrid tore the fabric away from his neck to attempt once more but was halted as Finn's last two shots went into his knee and shoulder. The Hybrid howled in pain giving Finn enough time to reach for a steak and ram into the Hybrids mouth successfully thrusting it through the top part of his jaw into his brain. Finn slowly stood up before looking towards the direction they had come from.

"ANYTHING ELSE WANNA KNOCK ME ON MY ASSS!" Roared Finn as the empty casing clattered on the ground as fresh ones were loaded. Finn took a quick look at his jacket to see it was now rather damaged and decided to empty the pockets into his own before tossing it aside. Finn held two bottles in hand now but quickly solved his problem by cutting strips from his jacket to make a makeshift rope to be able to tie the bottles to his belt. Being happy with his handy work Finn turned around to get back to his group after not hearing anything.

"Alright then guess I can go now"

 **AARRGRHGRHRGR**

"Sonva bitch!" Groaned Finn as he reached for another steak and readied to run.

 **Frostmourne Hungerrrssssssss**

A ghostly version of what seemed to be Frostmourne appeared in Finns left hand. Finns eye seemed to become white as he body was consumed by a familiar blue Flame.

 _ **ABANDON REASON NOW ONLY WAR!**_

 **Twenty minutes later and no Finn**

The Gang, the group, the party, or the makeshift posse had been captured and dragged back to the main room by the hybrids before being strung by their feet and left to hang. The group had been caught off guard and stripped of weapons that were piled on the bar.

"Well this is great" spoke Jake as he starred at the ground as Jermaine attempted to figure a way out of their current predicament.

"You think they got your friend Regulator?" Questioned the outlaw as she looked towards the Hybrids that had sent half their forces to the tunnels to capture the last of their group while the rest prepared for a ritual off sorts.

"Probably not cause they would have eaten us by now" spoke the Lizard merchant as he attempted to use his weight to either cause the rope to snap or the board holding them to break.

The room seemed to shake as gun fire accompanied by screaming could be heard. Hybrids came pouring out of the tunnel which they had entered only to be followed by the angered roars of what seemed to be from Hudson himself, but were surprised to what those roars actually belonged to.

" _ **THERE IS NO SHELTER FOR THOSE WHO IMPOSE THE IMPERIUM OF FROSTMOURNE!"**_

The tunnel seemed to breath a blue roaring fire ball that consumed all those in its way. Booming footsteps could be heard as well as felt as the figure emerged from the flaming door way.

"Wanderer?" Spoke Jermaine aloud as Finn raised his left now empty hand after holstering his HandCannon.

" _ **I AM THE BRINGER OF DEATH!"**_ As he roared a jet of blue flames engulfed all in its range as Finn attempted to burn everything around him. The Hybrids seemed to pour from every nook and cranny charging the Wanderer. The posse used this as a chance to escape. As the group worked to free themselves Finn on the other hand cleaved and slashed his way through throngs of Hybrids as he unleashed his unholy rage.

" _ **DIE, SCUM NO PRISONERS FOR THE IMPERIUM OF FROSTMOURNE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ What seemed to form from thin air were ghostly versions of Finn emerged to help in the slaughter.

" _ **BURN IN UNHOLY FIRE!"**_ The group had gotten free from there confines and quickly made their may toward the exit that was currently burned to ash. The group quickly collected their things before rushing out the exit as the Wanderer Burned down the bar.

The cold morning wind swept across the desert. The slowly rising sun seemed to caress all it touched. The group emerged from with in all present except for one.

The Outlaw dropped to her knees and seemed to hug the sand as she yelled to the heavens.

"Were alive! Thank Grob, Glob and every deity out there!" But before the rest of the group could agree with her Finn stepped out from within the Bar, the flames now gone along with his scarf gone and his goggles still fastened to his face. His shirt seem like nothing but rags and the bottles still at his side. Finn fished through his pocket for his lighter as he removed the Molotov from his hip before lighting it and throwing it inside.

Finn walked towards Jake and Jermaine intent in talking his revolvers back from the brothers. They handed the revolvers back without a fuss as Finn gave them a quick once over before holstering them and reaching for the full bottle before taking a seat in the sand next to the outlaw. Finn removed the cork from the bottle with his teeth before taking a swig and offering no one a drink. Everyone seemed to stare at him as he removed his goggles and let them fall between his legs.

Finn took another swig as he watched the blue flames consumed the hell they had just escaped. But as Finn watched the outlaw tapped him on the side which Finn responded without a word as he handed her the bottle as the Outlaw drank before passing it to the other survivors. As they enjoyed their drink another seemed to jump through the flames battered and beaten looking at the group in bewilderment.

"How?" Questioned the New comer, an Orc the same Orc the original trio had come to capture. But as the group and the Orc made heads or tails on how he lived by himself and how they got out before him. Finn unholstered his HandCannon before unloading all six shots into the Orc which caused the Orc to stumble back into the flames that greedily consumed the body of the Orc.

The group sat for a while as they finished off the bottle. Finn had kept starring into the flames as they dimmed. But had stood up and walked towards the stables. Finn uncovered his bike before uncovering the side car and digging through his bag for all of the TNT he had.

"He looks strange for an Orc" spoke the Jungle nympho as she stretched her legs after a while of sitting.

"Yeah he does look weird for an Orc, you see his hair though? Almost like gold even though he was using the blue flames!" The Outlaw responded as she stood up and walked around to attempt to get feelings in her legs once more.

"That cause I'm not an Orc" canes Finn booming voice as he tossed another bottle towards the OutLaw as he dropped TNT sticks along with black tape and extra fuse. Finn got to work on making TNT bundles of Five before tapping them together and adding extra fuse and handing everyone a stack along with a match.

"Alright we have around eight stacks. I want four of you to head up top and plant yours and ignite them when I give the signal I want the rest of you to come with me. The group had separated and Finn was stuck with the OutLaw and the Soldiers.

"WERE IN POSITION!" Yelled Jake as Finn ignored it for a moment as he Lit his TNT and through it inside before yelling back.

"LIGHT IT!" A few shouts of surprise from above was heard as the rest of the group jumped off as Finns TNT went off followed by theres.

"Alright you three throw them in" and with that the last stacks were lit before being thrown in as well. Screams of pain could be heard as sunlight poured into the now destroyed den exposing the Hybrids to sunlight killing all that did not seek shelter deeper within the den.

Finn walked back towards the stables and quickly pulled his bike into the open as the rest of the group did the same. But before Finn mounted his bike he decide to have one last look around. Walking back towards the bar Finn decide to check if there was anything in the back but was astonished by his discovery.

It wasnt a den... it was a temple. The real entrance was exposed to the elements and one could see that it went down deeper than one could actually see. Dozen upon dozens of skeletons and wagons could be seen at the bottom with a handful of bodies mounted on pikes. Finn took the scene before him before nodding being happy with what he and the survivor had done to the temple. As Finn was about to turn something had caught his eye, a rather strangely dressed skeleton.

The skeleton had a holster similar to his own along with a strange helmet and armor and a leather duster. The skeleton also had a rather strange device on its left forearm that seemed broken beyond repair. Finn looked through the mans holster to find a revolver similar to his but rusted beyond all repair. Seeing no problem Finn had decide to take its chest piece along with shin guards and leather duster and the strange helmet. As soon as Finn had stripped the Warrior of his gear Finn decide to make a simple grave before feeding a few words.

"You may have failed on your quest warrior but you died an honorable death and it is only fair I give you an honorable grave" and with that Finn was off only to see that the group was getting ready to leave.

"Hey, Wanderer you've helped us and we appreciate it, find us when you return to the Grassland to retrieve your payment we thank you" and with that and a simple wave the brother were gone ridding back towards there Grasslands.

Finn turned to the rest of the group to see the soldiers also getting ready to leave.

"Hey were you two going?" Questioned Finn as he made his way towards his bike.

"There's an outpost a few hours from here we have to report their to the higher ups on what happened here" spoke the soldiers before they to left accompanied by the Lizard man. This left Finn the Outlaw and the Merchant woman and his bike.

Finn motioned them over as he prepped the side car for them both as he moved his things around.

"What's your name?" A simple question with multiple possible answer. Finn decide to answer the Merchant Woman's question with the truth after what they lived through.

"Finn...my name is Finn" he responded simply as he had finished making space for both woman.

"Finn, nice to meet you Finn my name is Marry also known as Marry of the Merchant guild from beyond the big empty" she had given a full tittle and Finn thought on this. From what he heard she led a sizable merchant group that traveled with her but it didn't explain why she was out here alone.

"Well seeing as we're on a first name bases my name is Sonja, I hail from the jungles beyond the sea, I'm also known as the Lead Maiden do to my skill with this here Flintlock" what came next surprised everyone.

"That's cute but I enjoy my guns that have the ability to shoot more than one bullet before needing to reload" Finn shook his head as he decide to give his title. "Seeing as we all have a title I might as well give mine" Finn made his way towards his bike before reaching for the helmet.

"My name is Finn, I hail far from the great beyond that is the Ocean of worlds. But all know my by what I'm now for best... I am the Wanderer" and with that Finn got on and so did the Merchant taking the side care and leaving room for the Outlaw but she had decide to take the spot behind Finn wrapping her arms around his waist. Finn handed a pair of goggles to Marry, and the pair he was was wearing before he had gotten the helmet from the long gone Warrior.

Finn had road off with Sonja and Marry towards AquaMarine. Finn had never expected for this, any of this really. It all felt like a dream in a way and Finn still didn't understand why he blacked out or for how long.

He had felt Frostmourne cold touch after he had killed the Hybrids following them and after that nothing but darkness and the next thing he knew he was outside missing his scarf and most of his shirt. The Den was on fire but he thought it was because of the Molotov. Finn was torn from his thoughts as a voice pulled him back into reality.

"What did you mean that you weren't an Orc?" Asked Sonja loud enough to be heard over the engine. Marry turned to look at them and listen to what Finn had to say.

"I'm the last of my kind" Finn responded rather bluntly as he focused on the task at hand.

'Does that mean he's... not it cant be? Could it?' Both woman were on the same train of thought yet didn't reach the same or the correct destination.

"Unicorn!"

"Angel"

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **I live I die I live again.**_

 _ **I may fall but I will rise again**_

 _ **My name is Slab King and I have failed you all such a long time without a single peep from me. I have not only failed you all but myself as well in a way.**_

 _ **The first half of this was written in October, the rest of this was written between November and now.**_

 _ **To be honest since November I had gone through some things and in a way had lost hope for writing and for a solid relationship with some one I truly felt for.**_

 _ **Four years of being single gets to you really nothing to keep you anchored. Nothing but simple flings and one night stands to quell the urges. But then she came into my life. A ray of light in my rather dark world, a seed of hope in the barren wasteland I call my heart.**_

 _ **I may have a heart of gold but that's covered in bar wire and surrounded by land mines.**_

 _ **My heart is like touching a cold oven that shit barley work you about to get your feelings hurt.**_

 _ **But she arrived and I felt great, her smile man just seemed to brighten the room for a while I was happy that we were good friends and then...**_

 _ **I told her how I felt.**_

 _ **I was there for the lonely nights, I was there for the heartache, I was there to help her from the dark place Ive visited many times before. And she left. Left me for another or taken by another.**_

 _ **And well it got me thinking. Was I not enough? will I ever be enough?**_

 _ **That was in December before I took my month long vacation in Mexico nothing but beer and woman to help me fill the emptiness that seemed to grow since the last time.**_

 _ **Then I came back. And I got my head out of my ass and decide to deliver. Hit the gym now quite my last shitty job and I kicked it all.**_

 _ **On a diet I don't drink and all that unhealthy ness has been cut out.**_

 _ **except for Saturdays, that the day I get to enjoy a good burger at a diner about twenty minutes from were I live. Its great and I get back to it.**_

 _ **Now**_

 _ **Updates are now every MONDAYS AND IF NOT SUNDAYS. My PM or DM is OPEN if you have any questions don't be afraid to slide up in there and try to FUNNESS me. Till next time my beautiful followers.**_

 _ **Have a cookie (::) its an oatmeal raisin cookie cause I love oatmeal raisin cookies.**_


End file.
